Orphan Eevee Stories Season 2
by Melody340
Summary: Now our Eevee friend has grown up a little and now is where a lot of new adventure as well as mysterious secrets surrounding her past
1. Chapter 1

Intoduction

This stories picks off 5 years after we left Eevee off in the story: Orphan Eevee's Stories.  
>I will take it that you have read the first volume so i am going to skip the junk.<p>

Chapter 1

In the peaceful village of TwinLeaf, at a large house in the middle of the town lived a young girl named Eevee. Eevee was a gorgeous young girl with shiny brown and creamy Vanilla fur that is very soft and fluffy.  
>"Eevee! Rise and Shine!" Eevee got up and wore a necklance with a treble cleff symbol that was given to her by her parents whom abandoned her with she was an egg. Eevee took up her new pink hat and her new school bag and headed downstairs. Eevee being 6 years old gained the Cute Charm ability. Eevee went to the day care centre when she was 1 year old and took 3 years in a special school for girls to learn manners and social graces. As Eevee politely ate her breakfast, Pikachu and his uncle Raichu.<br>"Ah Eevee!" said Raichu as he sipped his drink. "Today is the first day at the PokeSchool for you." Eevee politely wiped her month cleaned and finished her food before she spoke.  
>"Uncle i know that i am supposed to go to PokeSchool." said Eevee. Pikachu gave Eevee her Lunchbox and her special gift. Eevee took off for PokeSchool with Pikachu. Eevee went into the school and saw a lot of her old friends from her day at the day care.<br>"Eevee!"  
>"Chikorita! Charmander!" said Eevee as she entered with Pikachu. Pikachu told Eevee that he needs to see the teacher and will see her later. Eevee is 1 year behind Chikorita and Charmander but same age as Starly, Piplup, Vulpix, Bulbasuar and Squirtle. Pikachu is in his final year in PokeSchool before he goes to AdvPokeSchool for 4 years. Eevee walked with Chikorita and Charmander both of which seems to be popular in school. Eevee was enjoying talking to them when suddenly a bell rang and they had to go to class. Eevee head to the Hall like all newcomers. She was placed into Class 1A with Piplup, Starly, Bulbasuar and Vulpix and a couple of other pokemon. Vulpix was drooling over Eevee as she had became more beautiful than when he last saw her. In PokeSchool, They teach basic stuff like English, Math and Footprint Language. In 3rd year, there are 2 new subjects. Eevee after going through 3 years of manner school, Learned fairly quickly. Eevee durning recess sat with Chikorita and Charmander and ate from her lunchbox. They talked about how they spent their last few years. As for Eevee she found herself in a difficult position as she was attenting school that teachs etiquette and social graces.<br>"Lovely hat Eevee!" comment Chikorita as she saw it. "To tell the truth it actually looks better than the star pin you used to have." Eevee laughed and closed her lunch box as she was finished eating. She showed them photos from the time they are at the day care centre. Eevee was suddenly tapped on her shoulder and she looked behind it was Vulpix with a rose. Vulpix had a crush on Eevee while Bulbasuar had a crush for Chikorita. Eevee took the rose politely and thanks Vulpix. Chikorita noticed something about Eevee.  
>"Eevee? You are attitude had changed!" said Chikorita. Eevee explained that Raichu made her go to the etiquette school for 3 years. Chikorita told Eevee that going to Etiquette school is actually a good thing so she does not feel ashamed of talking about it. Eevee played with Chikorita and Charmander when suddenly a group of pokemon came over; Charmeleon, Armaldo and Dusclops. Charmander and Chikorita shielded Eevee from view but its made difficult as Eevee had grown bigger. Charmeleon merely pushed Charmander and Chikorita out of the way. Eevee was standing there looking into the fierce eyes of Charmeleon.<br>"So Charmander!" announced Charmeleon. "Who's the Princess?" Charmander didn't awnser as he is getting up. Dusclops pinned Charmander down and Armaldo took hold of Chikorita.  
>"Let... Them... Go..." said Eevee darkly, her eyes hidden under the shade of her hat.<br>"Or what? Princess!" Laughed Charmeleon. Unexpectedly, Charmander got free and quickly took Chikorita and Eevee and ran. They hid in a clove.  
>"why did you let me kick their butts?" asked Eevee.<br>"Eevee this is PokeSchool not Nursery school anymore." Explained Charmander. "In PokeSchool, there are 3 major bullying group and we just met 1 of them; Fight."  
>"If you just unleashed your anger, the other bully groups will be after you to make sure you join them." explained Chikorita. Eevee went with Chikorita and Charmander to play elsewhere when another bully group came by, Sassy. the Sassy bullies are; Medicham, Glameow and Arbok. Eevee, being a newcomer was targeted by the bully groups.<br>"Look girls its 2 bodyguards and a princess!" laughed Medicham. Glameow moved behind Eevee and whipped off her hat.  
>"Oh my goodness! Look at that fur girls!" awed Arbok. Eevee took back her hat and and placed it back on to hide her fur. Eevee hurried away with Charmander and Chikorita.<br>"What wrong with your head fur?" asked Charmander. Eevee took off her hat and the fur was extremely elegant and Charmander is speechless.  
>"Thats why..." said Eevee hiding it again. Eevee met the finally bully group outside the library; Mischief. The members of the Mischief bullying team are; Persian, Gengar and Umbreon. Umbreon was most interested in Eevee but Charmander Pulled Chikorita and Eevee away quickly.<br>"Hate to ask but who are they..."  
>"They are the 3rd bully group, Mischief." Eevee went back into her class after they exchanged handphone numbers. After school, Eevee headed back to her house but Fight and Mischief Group isn't done with Eevee so they cornered her. Charmeleon and Umbreon are both interested in Eevee so Eevee had no way to escape.<br>"You 6! move!" Pikachu appeared out of nowhere. The 2 bully team ran away. Eevee was walked home by Pikachu and she discovered that the gift Pikachu gave her is a PokePhone. Eevee added all the numbers of her friends and Pikachu. Eevee had to handle the new world in PokeSchool and the dangers of her past come to light


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the lonely sun rose above Mt. Sun, golden sun rays painted the town.  
>"Eevee! Rise and Shine!" greeted Pikachu as Eevee had already woke up and was getting cleaned up. Eevee brushed her hair fur and wore her pink hat and grabbed her PokeBag and PokePhone and headed downstairs for Breakfast. Raichu, Pikachu's Uncle, enjoys talking to Eevee so he kept bombarding Eevee with questions.<br>"Eevee have you decided to work?" asked Raichu that day. Eevee just finished and replied.  
>"I am going to ask around today." Eevee took her lunchbox and slipped into the PokeBag. Eevee had to earn her own keep so she decided to find a job part time. Pikachu and Eevee set off together for the PokeSchool. Eevee and Pikachu went their seperate ways in school. Eevee was taking notes and studying hard at English class when suddenly a piece of paper came flying onto her table. Eevee decided that it was a accident and continued to study when another came flying and hit her hat. Eevee looked and saw Vulpix signalled to her to read the paper. Eevee turned back and opened the first note. Eevee sighed at the note and just then the bell rang and she just exited her class and headed to the lockers. She exchanged books with footprint language and took off. Eevee managed to translate most of the footprint letters but still have much to learn. During Recess, Eevee is with Chikorita and Charmander. Eevee played with Charmander and Chikorita by using her Shadown Ball. Eevee was suddenly lifted upwards. Charmander and Chikorita was also lifted by Medicham's Pshyic attacks. Eevee was a little too high and she was slamed onto the ground. Eevee used Hidden Power and sent Medicham backwards while Charmander and Chikorita got up.<br>"Eevee you alright?" asked Chikorita as she got up. Eevee was facing 3 opponents and is having a tough time. Arbok already have Eevee in a Wrap attack and is now being pelted by fury swipes. Chikorita used Magical Leaf and Charmander used Flame Wheel and managed to knock off Glameow and release Eevee. Eevee used the combonation that she learned recently. A ring of Shadow balls surrounded Eevee and Eevee used Quick attack sending Arbok to the ground. some of the Shadow Ball exploded into Arbok while the rest flew up ward and remain suspended. Eevee threw another and it all exploded in a firework display.  
>"Impressive Ending" said Charmander as he dusted off something. In the minds of the three of them are hoping that they can go on adventures like a exploration team but they aren't living in Treasure Town so they won't have a chance.<br>"Remember these things?" asked Eevee as she took out her Exploration Potential proof. Chikorita and Charmander took out theirs and remember how there adventures in Mysterious forest and Mt. Sun. As Eevee departed from Chikorita and Charmander, A strange pokemon was watching them. As Eevee was studying math another teacher came in asking to speak to her. Eevee took her stuff and went with the teacher to find that she had called Charmander and Chikorita too. They aren't the only group called by the teacher but the 3 bully teams are called too. Eevee felt a little uncomfortable being near them.  
>"Okay... everyone." said Ninetales, "You all had the Explorers Potential proof so Wigglytuff's guild sent me a message saying that they can take 4 teams only so we thought of your all." Eevee looked at Chikorita and Charmander as they looked back at her.<br>"So i take it that you all already had made teams?" said Ninetales. There was a mix of yes and no so Ninetales grouped them. Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee were placed into 1 group and the rest accordingly.  
>"Now that you are all grouped, Chatot will come by tomorrow to judge the teams" Eevee was dismissed with the others and just so happend that school ended and Pikachu met Eevee by the school shelter.<br>"Eevee no need to explain a thing..." said Pikachu "I heard it all from Ninetales, actually you lucky..." Eevee still have no idea about exploration teams and about Treasure town.  
>"Erm Pikachu?" asked Eevee. "What is lucky about being part of a exploration team and going to treasure town." Pikachu looked at Eevee and slowly explained.<br>"Being part of a exploration team will give you adventures after adventures and if you do a mission well you can get money as reward." When they reached Raichu's house, Pikachu explained to his uncle. Raichu isn't very happy about Eevee going to treasure town without knowing her ability.  
>"If you want my approval YOU battle her!" said Raichu. Pikachu was stunned by the condition but understood why his uncle wanted him to battle Eevee. They went to the backyard and Eevee is allowed to use any bag items she may have. Pikachu started the battle with a powerful volt tackle and sent Eevee flying. Eevee whie in Mid-air conjured a ring of Shadow Balls that orbited Pikachu. Pikachu was unable to move without exploding the Shadow Balls. Eevee took the chance to throw a Hidden Power to surround Pikachu with a extra ring of power and when Eevee landed the whole thing exploded and Pikachu was sent sky high. Pikachu landed painfully and struggled to stand up. Pikachu decide to pull away all stops and unleased a Thunder attack. Eevee barely avoid it but Pikachu just used Charged beam and it hit Eevee striaght on. Eevee got up from ground and noticed a Oren Berry. Eevee decided to pick it up and used Iron Tail but Pikachu countered Iron Tail. Eevee threw the Oren Berry into Pikachu mouth which exploded and cuased Pikachu some damage. Eevee took the chance to use Perish Song. Pikachu was affected. Pikachu used his Thunder to finish it quickly. Eevee was hit badly and injured. Eevee had to use an item and realised that she have a few sitrus berries so she ate 1. Pikachu used quick attack, Eevee barely avoided it and used her shadow ball to surround herself. Pikachu was not going wait to find out so he used his last move, Thunder. Thunder struck Eevee hard and sent her shadow balls up into the air. Eevee was going to faint but Pikachu fainted first due to Perish song. Eevee was going to faint when she used wish that restored her and she used her last shadow ball to remove the ones in the sky in a dark firework. After restoring Pikachu, Eevee was given a strange lecture.<br>"Eevee! that battle lacked Grace!" started Raichu.  
>"At least she finally mastered the Shadow ball ring formation."<br>"That doesn't matter if..." Eevee was rushed away by Pikachu. Eevee decide to sleep early that day hoping that her uncle won't be too angry with Pikachu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eevee took up her PokeBag and her pink hat and got up from her bed as the day that the Wigglytuff guild will come and judge the 4 teams for a place as a honourary apprentices. Eevee was one of the lucky few that had the Exploration Potential proof. Eevee went into the PokeSchool, maybe for the last time, and met up with the rest of her new team; Charmander and Chikorita. All 3 of them have once been in a group together exploring Mt. Sun but this may be the chance of a lifetime.  
>"Good Morning Eevee!" greeted Charmander as he bowed politely. Eevee bowed back, due her 3 years in Etiquette school,<br>"Thank you Charmander, you do not need to be so polite." said Eevee. Chikorita was giggling at Charmander.  
>"Told you that Eevee would not like that!" laughed Chikorita as Charmander just got his original personality back. As they walked through together, they are being stared at by some pokemon.<br>"Look! Thats 1 of the teams that got choosen by our PokeSchool to join the Famous Wigglytuff Guild." Eevee heard someone whispered. Chikorita and Eevee had been admired since they entered into the PokeSchool. When they gathered at the courtyard, They can alright see the other 3 teams; Team Fight, Team Sassy and Team Mischief.  
>Charmander and Chikorita decided to use the name of their old group as a tribute to their original team. Eevee was feeling a little uneasy around 3 bully groups. Team Fight came over.<br>"Look at the tiny group!" Laughed Armaldo, Eevee was shoved from view by Chikorita. By Charmeleon pushed off Chikorita and Charmander and took hold of Eevee tightly. Eevee started to struggle but Charmeleon did not let Eevee go.  
>"Let her go Charmeleon!" said Dusclops. Charmeleon was enjoying holding Eevee's soft fur. Charmeleon let Eevee go without getting a slap from Eevee.<br>"Hehehe its extremely comfortable..." laughed Charmeleon. Eevee was brushing her fur neatly back into place after being grabbed. Team Fight went back to a corner and Team Mischief came out attacking. Eevee avoided Gengar and Umbreon as they attacking suddenly. A rain of Ember stopped Team Mischief from hurting Eevee further. Ninetales came out with Chatot and all the teams gathered.  
>"Now looks like some of you are too eagar for a battle huh?" commented Chatot. Team Mischief giggled but were soon silenced by the appearance of Wiggytuff. Eevee whom never heard or seen Wigglytuff had a small reaction but the others had a strong reaction. Wiggytuff looked from one team to the next giving each nods of approval except for Eevee. Wiggytuff whispered to Chatot whom spoke it out loud.<br>"You think that Eevee may not survive the tough training?" Eevee was shocked to hear that after being tested by her brother Pikachu and getting her uncle Raichu's approval was difficult enough but to get shunted by a great explorer was really demorallizing.  
>"Erm Wiggytuff wants to test each group their abilities and so i brought a temporary dungeon stimular and 4 treasure bags filled with items that may prove useful" said Chatot giving out each bag. Eevee took the bag and waited. Chatot was looking very hopeful but was able to hide it. Suddenly, Charmander's team found themselves in a Dungeon. Eevee looked around and Charmander said that they should head north first. As they travelled, They found themselves walking almost forever. Eevee stopped and looked when they reach another clearing.<br>"Whats wrong Eevee?" asked Charmander. Eevee pointed to a star symbol by the cave wall.  
>"I marked our paths with a star symbol." said Eevee. Charmander looked surprised but Eevee was already looking around. All of the pathways are marked so Eevee used Shadow Ball against the wall that was standing innocently and unlocked a new path. As Chikorita lead the way into the new path, Eevee was worried about whats ahead. They came into a new clearing and all of them was soon thrown back by a Altaria. Eevee was left standing as Chikorita and Charmander was thrown off. Eevee quickly used Helping Hand to give her friend a moral boost and was soon slamed by Altaria into the ground. While Chikorita and Charmander are fighting Altaria, Eevee looked into her treasure bag and noticed a blast seed. Eevee had an idea so she used her Shadow Balls in a ring formation and hidden power to encase Altaria, Eevee ate the blast seed that made her unleash her own fireball and it exploded the 2 rings into a beautiful firework and leaving Altaria Defeated. The Dungeon around Charmander's group seems to melt away as the PokeSchool came into view. Wiggytuff looked impressed as the other teams are still in the temporary dungeon. Eevee handed back the Treasure Bag and the feather of the Altaria they defeated. The feather of Altaria is a pretty unique item for flying pokemon. Eevee impressed Wiggytuff and Chatot mostly as although she is extremely young, she have exploration potential. Having completed the temporary challenge the fastest and most certainly the most effective, Charmander's Team was given a honourary place in Wiggytuff's Guild but they had to leave immediately or they won't make it back due to the comming Blizzard. Eevee took her PokeBag went with Chikorita and Charmander. Eevee was going to miss Pikachu and Raichu.<br>"No worries Eevee!" said Chatot cheerfully as they went on their way. Eevee just pulled down her Pink hat as she trotted behind the others. Eevee and the others reached the foot of Mt. Dark by mid day and the clouds are looking sinsiter. Wigglytuff took a look into the cave.  
>"Its a another Mystery Dungeon" said Wigglytuff. Chatot took a look and it seems to have 2 paths both of them leads to the other side. Wiggytuff and Chatot took one path and Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee took the other path. The path wasn't easy due to the pokemon that lives in there. Eevee's Shadow Ball doesn't work well against dark pokemon that lives there. Chikorita's Solar Beam does not work without light so its perhaps one of the toughest dungeon they ever fought<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After proving their teamwork in a test, Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee are given the honourary spot in Wigglytuff's guild. Now Charmander's Team is going through one of the toughest dungeon that they could ever face. Without any assistance from Eevee's Powerful Shadow Ball and Chikorita's Solar Beam the team had to proceed carefully on their own as Wiggytuff and Chatot went another way. Eevee's Normal attack moves had no effect on the Ghost pokemon they encountered so Eevee near useless with only her Helping Hand to give power to Charmander and Chikorita. Eevee had to make use of every item they find in dungeons carefully. When finally reached the Clearing, they paused for awhile so they can catch their breaths. Suddenly, a stange looking pokemon gave all 3 of them a heavy blow that they slammed into the wall. Eevee whom used the least moves was able withstand the attack. Chikorita also withstood the attack bt barely as for Charmander is slammed into the wall deeply and was hurt badly. As Eevee tend to Charmander, Chikorita tried and fight the strange pokemon. Eevee just finished giving Charmander a few bandage and medication when the strange pokemon struck Chikorita that she couldn't move at all. Suddenly, Eevee's PokePhone is activited and Eevee took it out and it gave Eevee some information. The pokemon that they are battling is Spiritomb. Eevee cannot effect Ghost pokemon so she had to back off but Spiritomb is not going to let her escape easily.  
>"Ee..vee! Run!" said Chikorita while she is stunned. Eevee suddenly made a run for it after grabbing Charmander but Spiritomb shot a Astonish and knocked out Eevee hard. Charmander pretended to faint as well. Eevee was placed under the stunning effect of Spiritomb and was unable to move. Charmander recovered quickly and shot a full power Flame Thrower and it defeated Spiritomb and he managed to heal back Chikorita but Eevee was too badly injured. Wiggytuff and Chatot join up afterwards and managed to Heal up Eevee and they managed to reach Treasure town when the Blizzard hit.<br>"Chatot! Big Problem in the guild!" said a Sunflora running down from the hills.  
>"Whats Wrong!" said Chatot urgently.<br>"Froslass and her rouges are laying seigh to the guild right now!"  
>"Squawk! Lets go! You two stay here!" as Chatot and Wiggytuff went up the hill. Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee stood there akwardly soonsat down by the watering hole when an exploration team came by.<br>"Oh? Hello young ones!" said Pikachu. Eevee looked up and saw a Pikachu and a Eevee together and was stunned.  
>"You exploration team?" asked Charmander. Pikachu show them his badge it was a gold ranked badge.<br>"We are Team Pokelife!" announced Pikachu. Chikorita looked at them as if they were gods. Eevee wondered why.  
>"Pikachu if we don't go now, we won't make it to do the rescue!" With that Team PokeLife made their exit.<br>"Who are they?"  
>"Those are the infamous Team Pokelife, The exploration group that stopped the destruction of time in the Hidden Land and they battle Dialga in the temporaral Tower."<br>Eevee was feeling akward that there is another Eevee in the town so it was quite lucky that she had a necklance with a treble cleff symbol. She waited a while and soon a Magnazone came by and went up the hill. Chatot came by later.  
>"Sorry for making you wait by Froslass was invading the guild."<br>"Why does Froslass invade th..."  
>"Because we expelled her and her troupe for illegal doings." Charmander and Chikorita was given a warm welcome as Eevee was mistaken for a child and was thrown out. Eevee got up and decide not to go back or she will get thrown out again. So Eevee departed from the guild, She met Team PokeLife again.<br>"Oh hello! Aren't you the one we met before our rescue?"  
>"Yes my name is Eevee and i come from TwinLeaf Village."<br>"My name is Pikachu and this is Melody." Just then a Vine Whip came out of the guild and grabbed Eevee.  
>"See you later... Pikachu and Melody." as Eevee is hualled into the guild.<br>"Where were you!" exclaimed Chikorita.  
>"Its not my fault that a Bidoof and Sunflora threw me out." Chatot was near total shock but recovered. So now that their team, Team Starlight is finally registered they are given a room to stay in as well as a Treasure Bag, Wonder Map and Honourary Exploration team badges. Eevee decided to sleep early that night while Charmander and Chikorita took the night for a long chat. Eevee happend to make the best choice as because Loudred came and overblew only Charmander and Chikorita's ears while Eevee already was in the gathering area. Chatot was most surprised and impressed. When everyone gather they did the morning cheers but Team Starlight is examept from doing it first time as they didn't know the cheer.<br>"1 Don't Shiek Work! 2. Run Away And Pay! 3. Smiles Go For Miles!" sang everyone.  
>"NOW POKEMON GET TO WORK!" finished Chatot.<br>"Yeah!" and all of the pokemon departed. Chatot showed Team Starlight the Rescue notice board and gave them a job and explained something.  
>"Well after the crisis with Dialga, we noticed another increase in jobs." Chikorita and Charmander looked at each other as Eevee asked another question.<br>"Does it have something to do with the Black and White Plates going crazy and the Space between them is being distorded?" Chatot looked at Eevee as if she just grabbed the news overnight.  
>"Yes thats right..." Chatot quickly sent them on their way to the Beach Cave to do a simple task off getting a diamond dropped by a rich Pichu. But something isn't right with the space distoration between the Black and White Plates as Darkness of black and Light of white checked the old Mt. Dark into black and white causing a major problem.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charmander and his team, Team Starlight proceed carefully through Beach Cave. Eevee took out a lot of pokemon with her Hidden Power attack and Shadow Ball. Chikorita used Energy Ball and Razor Leaf to great effect as for Charmander, He have to hide behind them or get knocked out. A Water gun came from the corner and Eevee shielded Charmander and countered with a Shadow Ball. Eevee was injured by her hind leg but she walked carefully. Soon they reached the pit of the Beach Cave but was soon Ambushed by a group of pokemon. Eevee took out her PokePhone and checked the leader... It was Froslass! Eevee pulled the others backwards.  
>"That is Froslass!" Chikorita grasped as well as Charmander. Froslass used Powder Snow. Chikorita and Charmander avoided it easily by jumping but Eevee's hind legs are hurt so she couldn't avoid the attack so she got hit and was frozen. Charmander felt guilty about letting Eevee shield him earlier so he used Fire Spin to thaw Eevee out while Chikorita is charging for Solar Beam. When Eevee was thawed out, Chikorita unleash Solar Beam but Froslass used Protect and evaded the attack. Eevee was still unconscious as she was thawed out.<br>"Eevee! wake up please!" Eevee didn't wake up. Charmander used Flamethrower and it damaged Froslass heavily. Froslass looked and noticed that Eevee carried the guild's Treasure bag and her Badge pinned on it.  
>"ARGGH THAT GUILD!" shriek Froslass as she gave Eevee a Hyper Beam Attack. Charmander is not going to let the Hyper Beam hit Eevee or Chikorita so he and Chikorita combined that attacks; Energy Ball and Flame Wheel. It damaged Froslass heavily but she didn't let down. Froslass used Avalanche combined with flash and Charmander and Chikorita got blinded. After the light cleared, Charmander looked around only finding him and Chikorita in the pit.<br>"Look at this!" said Chikorita picking the Treasure Bag that Eevee carried. They looked around the pit was able to find the diamond they are supposed to look for but Eevee and Froslass are nowhere in sight. Unable to do anything about it, they left the Beach Cave and returned to the guild. Chatot and the guild didn't seem to notice that Eevee was there untill  
>"Froslass appeared in Beach Cave and attacked us and after we got blindedby flash, both Eevee and Froslass are gone." Chatot looked at the 2 of them.<br>"Froslass is a very cunning character so it practically impossible to capture her and her lackies."  
>"What about Eevee!" yelled Chikorita.<br>"Squawk! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THERE WAS A 3rd MEMBER TO YOUR TEAM OH NO OH NO!..." squawked Chatot until finally hitting a wall and fainting. Charmander and Chikorita sighed and headed outside to think about their next course of action to rescue their youngest team member. Team PokeLife came by and looked at them.  
>"Whats wrong?" said Pikachu. They explained everything and Melody took a while but awnsered back.<br>"Froslass may be in the frosty peak of Mt. Ice, there a chance your friend is held captive there." So Team PokeLife went on their way as they get permission from Wggytuff since Chatot is out cold.  
>"I give you permission to rescue your team member but hear this warning." said Wiggytuff. "Froslass does not like guild members so becareful of what you do." Charmander didn't waste a second as they rushed off to Mt. Ice. Meanwhile at the peak of Mt. Ice, Eevee was trapped between Ice crystals that formed a natural cage. Eevee was barely awake as she saw 2 figures talking.<br>"Froslass is this the child of the Espeon and Umbreon i chased 6 years ago?"  
>"I don't know but this little girl is now my prisoner so please leave." One the figures moved into the shadows and disappeared and Eevee lost consciousness. Chikortia and Charmander are still ascending up to the peak but its extremely high its almost touching the clouds. Eevee slowly woke up to find her in a icy prison with a bed of warm staw and a blanket. Froslass was meditating when Eevee got up.<br>"This... is ... Whe..re .a.m i..." breathed Eevee as the cold got to her.  
>"Just lay back to sleep... getting up is going to freeze you..." Eevee took the advice mostly due to she had no other choice. Soon Charmander and Chikorita reached the peak and Froslass is ready to fight them. Eevee is frozen stiff so she coul help. Chamander quickly sent a flame wheel to the icy prison that held Eevee. Froslass used Ice Shard and froze the flame wheel in place. Froslass used Destiny Bond on Eevee now a white thread can be seen connecting Eevee and Froslass. Charmander didn't know what its for but sent a Flame Thrower at Froslass and Chikorita charged up Solar Beam. Froslass was injured badly and strangely Eevee seems to be in its pain as well.<br>"Guys stop! i can feel every attack that hits Froslass!" exclaimed Eevee but was too late as Chikorita unleashed Solar Beam and defeated Froslass but also defeated Eevee. The bond connecting them disappeared. Eevee fainted in her icy prison and hit her head on one of the icy crystals. Charmander thaw out Eevee from her icy prison but had to quickly return to the guild. While they left Mt. Ice they are being watched by a lone Pokemon. Eevee was given medical treatment and Chansey came out of the room.  
>"She is running a extreme fever and her head seems to knocked against something and now she is in a coma" Chikorita and Charmander didn't do any mission untill Eevee woke up in 3 days' time.<br>"Eevee your awake!" Eevee looked here there and everywhere.  
>"W...ho are you!" said Eevee backing off into a wall. Charmander and Chikorita looked at each other. When Chansey is going to do a check-up on Eevee, Eevee attacked so Chikorita had to strap her down with Vine Whip.<br>"It seems to be a major memory loss due to the impact on her head." said Chansey. "She may or may not get back her memory." Eevee spent the 1 week away from the guild. Without any memory, her personality took a strange turn. Chikorita took awhile to get Eevee's trust so she's the only one whom ca approach Eevee without her flinching. Eevee was taking a look at a flower when Chikorita came by.  
>"Eevee hows it going?" Eevee suddenly fainted and her color turn from brown and creamy vanilla into black and white.<br>"Eevee!" Eevee is now lost in her own world. Eevee is now having dreams that are very far fetched. Froslass escaped from prison and took over the guild. A Dark pokemon is controlling the whole world that is now in black and white. The white and Black plates have destoryed each other and the world is in total destruction.  
>"Eevee wake up!" Eevee slowly woke up regaining her color. Her memory was slowly coming back to her except about Pikachu and Raichu. She kept a few things from her memory loss but lost a few pieces of her memory.<br>"Who is Pikachu?" said Eevee as Chikorita questioned her. Chikorita grasped and decided to call Pikachu on Eevee's PokePhone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"This is Chikorita!"  
>"Oh Hello Chikorita how my sister doing?" Chikorita explained to Pikachu.<br>"I am ok that Eevee forgot me mostly i didn't play much of a role in her life"  
>"So Pikachu you are ok with it?"<br>"Yeah i am... Bye" Pikachu hung up. Chikorita looked at Eevee to Chamander. Chikorita gave Eevee back her necklance and hat. Eevee looked at the necklance when suddenly her memory got a jolt from it. She had returned to normal but a dark pokemon still watches them as Shadows from Eevee's past come into light


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eevee woke up holding her head from a terrible headache. Its a dark day as Eevee got up from bed and put on her pink hat and took up her Large PokeBag. She wandered through the unfamilar walls of Wiggytuff Guild. She follow the walls to the underground level 2 of the guild and outside GuildMaster Wiggytuff's chamber. Eevee sat down at the corner feeling extremely demorallized. Chatot came by soon and saw Eevee sitting at a corner looking very sad.  
>"Top of the morning Eevee!" chripped Chatot happily. Eevee merely sighed.<br>"Chatot can i ask something?"  
>"Sure! I am the head of knownledge in the guild, you know?"<br>"What happend if the Black and White plate hit each other?" Chatot seems to be surprised by the question. "Will it lead to total planet destruction in Black and White? Would the Space Distoration accelerate to affect time?" Chatot Squawked and then slushed up Eevee.  
>"Thats the Unthinkable!" said Chatot.<br>"But i dreamt it all... even seeing this guild taken over by..." Eevee got herself a lecture by Chatot whom heard enough of the world's destruction. She was forbidden to talk about it. After the morning cheers, Charmander and Chikorita joined back Eevee. The are now tasked with catching an Outlaw and Bidoof is to give all 3 of them a tour of Treasure Town. Eevee was suffering from a heavy headache since morning and was having problem catching up.  
>"Whats Wrong, Eevee?" asked Bidoof seeing Eevee in pain.<br>"Just a terrible headache."  
>"I am not surprised, after losing your memory and getting it back in a flash is extremely painful."<br>"You sure you can go exploration today?"  
>"I will survive." As they move around, Eevee took a notebook and pen and began taking notes." Her headache seems to be recoving. She was shopping with Charmander and Chikorita after Bidoof left to the Guild. The Kecleon Shop is the must stop place for Exploration teams. Eevee noticed that she doesn't have any Poke so they decide to go back earlier not before bumping into Marill and Azurill.<br>"Oh hello... You must be a new team as we known everyone living in Treasure Town."  
>"Yes we are. We are from TwinLeaf Village."<br>"Wow that means you all are the talented Exploration team that got a honourary position in Wiggytuff Guild." Suddenly, A Geodude came by.  
>"Are you by any chance the Marill and Azurill brothers? your dear old mother had been gone from the house while you are strolling Treasure Town." Geodude escorted Marill and Azurill back to their house. Eevee looked at Charmander when he gave Eevee a shove as they moved to the guild. Suddenly, Eevee got a strange feeling and before she knew it she blacked out and her color became Black and White and her strange visions and dreams began to swirl arond her. In the mysterious Mt. Stone, Azurill and Geodude are on the peak.<br>"If you won't join me in destorying Team Pokelife, it will mean your destruction." the scene changed into another, She was looking at a wanted poster and its Geodude. the swirlling changed the scene again, it was the same scene that she is having every night. The destruction of the world.  
>"Eevee wake up!" Eevee zapped back to reality rather painfully due to Chikorita's rough shaking.<br>"How long was i out?" asked Eevee urgently.  
>"About 1 minute... but what does that have to do with..." Eevee made a dash after Geodude and the 2 brothers but Chikorita grabbed Eevee by using Vine Whip and held up helplessly moving her legs.<br>"Charmander do you think i should put her to sleep?" sighed Chikorita as Eevee began struggling heavily. Charmander didn't awnser as they entered the guild.  
>"We... must... save... Azurill... Geodude... is... a... criminal..." panted Eevee as she struggled. Charmander zonked Eevee off with a metal claw attack.<br>"You sure about this?" said Chikorita  
>"Well if she struggle more then you will lose grip on her plus she is giving me a large headache." With Eevee zonked out, Charmander and Chikorita reached the notice board for outlaw job.<br>"Whats wrong with Eevee?" asked Bidoof.  
>"Had to zonk her out since she is getting everyone a large headache."<br>"Oh ok... now for the choosing..." said Bidoof as they looked through the selections. suddenly, they saw something that made both of them froze in fear.  
>"Oh... No... it can't be!" Eevee woke up slowly and began to slowly.<br>"Let me go! Azurill is in danger! at Mt. Stone!" Chikorita looked at the poster.  
>"Geodude Rank E Wanted for assulting rescue teams. Bounty: 3000 Poke." Eevee finally broke free and started to dash off again. Chikorita and Charmander followed after her.<br>"Thats amazing Eevee you can see into the future but its perhaps better if you don't faint."  
>Team Starlight scale up Mt. Stone and encounter Rock, Fighting and Dark type pokemon.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they scaled up, Eevee was totally shielded by Charmander and Chikorita as she is weak against Fighting types.  
>"Eevee heads up!" and Eevee lift her head higher only to get kicked by a High Jump Kick. Chikoria used Magical Leaf and chased away the Pokemon.<br>"Next time, Eevee... Heads up can mean Heads down." Eevee got up after getting a large headache. Charmander supported Eevee as they stumbled onward.  
>"You just take it easy for now." as Eevee cannot stop falling over when he stopped supporting her. Eevee cannot seem to look straight either.<br>"Ouch!" shrieked Eevee as she bumped into another wall. Charmander lifted Eevee and placed her on Chikorita's back. Chikorita was alright with taking care of Eevee mostly because of 2 reasons. 1 of them was because that Eevee's brown and creamy vanilla fur was a lot of softer and comfortable that when they are back in the daycare 5 years back and the 2nd is Eevee weighs strangely very light so it almost feels like she isn't there at all. Suddenly they reached another fork in the road.  
>"Do you think we went here before?" Eevee suddenly moved and pointed to something.<br>Its was another symbol.  
>"How did you place those there?" asked Charmander but Eevee lay back and went into a nap.<br>"Well Eevee just take it easy." as they proceed down a different route. So they reached the peak. Just as they entered the scene, they heard something.  
>"Those team Pokelife maybe nice to you! They are imposters i tell you!" it was Geodude threatening Azurill and Marill.<br>"They are not imposters."  
>"They are just Dittos being controlled by Da..."<br>"Thats enough! We Team Starlight will take you into justice!" annouced Charmander as they appeared from the shadows. Geodude looked at them and back onto Azurill and Marill. Suddenly a pair of Golem came and locked the 2 brothers in a rock tomb.  
>"Now for you!" Chikorita quickly used Vine Whip to secure Eevee so that she wouldn't fall from her back. Charmander's Metal Claw seems to be working very great against the golem and geodude. Geodude seems to be targeting Chikorita instead of Charmander. After a chain of Rock Throw, Chikorita got striked by a large piece of rock. Eevee toppled off Chikorita's back with what seems like headband around her head.<br>"How does she do any of those things without us noticing!" Chikorita quickly got up and made a grab for Eevee but Geodude got to her first and held up the unconscious Eevee wearing a bandage under her hat.  
>"What happend to this child!" exclaimed Geodude.<br>"If it weren't for you she won't be in that problem." Geodude looked at Eevee and place down Eevee but Golem used Rock Tomb to encase her too while adding more pressure to Eevee's injury.  
>"Someone get me out of here! its hurting me a lot!" screamed Eevee as her injury got worse. She quickly used Hidden Power and managed to break out but soon fainted from suffering too much damage. Chikorita tried to use an old move that she could never get a hang off.<br>"AROMATHERAPY!" a soothing aroma came from Chikorita and it healled Eevee.  
>"Chikorita?" said Eevee getting up. Chikorita was smilling happily and fainted from being overwhelmed. Eevee saw Chikorita faint from happiness while Charmander came crashing by. Eevee was soon alone with Geodude and a pair of Golem. Eevee started to glow intensely and began using Hidden Power, Shadow Ball and Dig combonation. It got rid of 1 of the Golem but the other one is using Rock Polish. Eevee pooled out her other moves untill she barely had any other moves left. Geodude is left standing and laughing too.<br>"Looks like your all out of moves!" Eevee just noticed that she had really no other moves left when suddenly she charged full force at Geodude and ended using one of her most powerful attacks, Last Resort. Geodude got overwhelmed by the attack and finally fainted. Eevee's intense glow started to differ and she is nearing the end of her energy thus using her last strength to power her friend by using Helping Hand, her only move left. Eevee finally lost her final energy and fainted. Charmander and Chikorita woke up to find Eevee fainted and the 2 pokemon encased in a Rock Tomb. Afer releasing Rock Tomb and helping Eevee into Chikorita's back, They teleported back to the guild.  
>"Eevee must have did something to defeat Geodude and Golem." when they reached back into the guild and handed Geodude and Golem to Magnazone and received their first pay of 300 poke.<br>"300 Poke! it cannot be..."  
>"But it is!"<br>"But this is like a Rank A with the 2 golem helping him!"  
>"Sorry but a Rank E outlaw is only 300 Poke for your share no matter whom helps them." laughed Chatot and he went into the guildmaster chamber. Eevee was still zonked out from usage of her skills. Chatot was beginning to worry.<br>"I think its best to send Eevee back to TwinLeaf Village, this is not the first time she is zonked out after a adventure."  
>"Are you kidding? Without her today, we would not be here at all." But Chatot didn't want to hear how Eevee did but was more determined to sent her home.<br>The next day during Morning meeting.  
>"As you all may not know, Eevee is going home to TwinLeaf Village by order of the guild." A lot of whispering followed.<br>"Order of the Guild? Isn't it the same as he gave the order to send Eevee home?"  
>"Whats all the whispering?" said Wiggytuff. Everyone started to yelled out their complaints as Eevee remained there, looking around endlessly. Wiggytuff used Hyper Voice and the whole guild fell silent.<br>"Ok now... Whats the problem? Chatot?" Chatot squawked and cleared his throat.  
>"I ordered that Team Starlight's member, Eevee to be sent home for her own safety and health."<br>"What do you mean by that, Chatot?" Chatot started his long stories.  
>"Eevee is a expectional member but above all of that she is Underage. I had my doubts that Eevee would handle the training and adventures and my theory was proved correct as Eevee had repeatedly either landed herself in trouble or came back too exhausted or already fainted..."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eevee found herself being rushed off by the rest of the guild into a remote room in the guild and locked up inside. Eevee banged the door but it was no use, the room was practically soundproof. Outside of the room, Chatot was still saying why Eevee should be sent home. Charmander and Chikorita are send out for the day so they cannot disrupt the discussion.  
>"Like i have said Guildmaster! Eevee is simply too young and unable to cope with the training!" Eevee heard through the door and looked down to the floor. she took a look at her explorer badge and her old Exploration Potential proof that was in her PokeBag all those times.<br>"Am i going to be sent home so soon?" asked Eevee to her 2 badges but they gleamed without any awnser. For what seemed like hours, Eevee was locked inside of a remote room with only her PokeBag while Chatot discuss with the GuildMaster.  
>"Chatot that is my final word on the subject!" heard Eevee through the door. The door flung open and Wiggytuff stood there.<br>"Eevee you are a part of the guild and we are not going to disallow you just because you are underage." announced Wiggytuff as Eevee got hugs from most of the members of the guild. Chatot was in a corner looking both worried and furious about the guildmaster's desicion and was hatching a plot in his mind. For the next few days Eevee took the chance that Wiggytuff gave her into good use. Soon she is beginning to cope with guild work extremely easily, Chatot wasn't pleased. Eevee's strange ability seems to drain her of energy every time she gets visions. One clear day when Eevee was alone Chatot came over.  
>"Ahh young Eevee hows things? Hard?" chirpped Chatot happily.<br>"Oh things are going Great!" replied Eevee happily. Chatot was taken back but managed to fool Eevee.  
>"I need to do an errand for me before you go with your team today."<br>"What is it?"  
>"I left an important item on the beach by accident could you help me get it and deliver it to Team Pokelife at Sharpedo Buff."<br>"That sounds easy i will do it now!" Eevee took off and soon Charmander and Chikorita came by Chatot.  
>"Have you seen Eevee, Chatot?"<br>"Nope never seen her today!" chirpped Chatot happily. "Why don't you 2 help me deliver these parcels." and pulled out what means like a mountain of parcels.  
>"Oh... My... Gosh... This is going to take all day... without Eevee..." gasped Charmander as a parcel came tumbling down and hitting him silly. Meanwhile, Eevee was looking high and low for a parcel when a pokemon came by. Eevee didn;t notice untill one of them asked.<br>"Can we help you little guy?" Eevee looked up from under the rock she was looking under and the speaker was a Bellsprout with a Weepinbell and a Victreebel.  
>"I am a girl... and i am looking for a parcel Chatot lost."<br>"Pa...r..cel? Wh...at P..ar..?" stammered Weepinbell. Eevee got onto the suspicion that they took it.  
>"Where is it!" demanded Eevee as she stopped looking and stared into Weepinbell's less than convincing eyes.<br>"Got to go!" as the whole trio made a run for it, Eevee gave chase after them into Aqua Forest. Aqua Forest is full of Grass, Ground and Water type pokemon and Eevee managed to take them all on.  
>"You 3 where is the parcel that Chatot needs to be delivered!" demanded Eevee as she came into a clearing. Eevee's sharp ears picked up moment and saw a stream of Razor Leaf coming and dodge them. Eevee was dodging Razor Leaf after Razor Leaf and soon reached a stand off with the trio whom stop firing. Eevee used a Quick Attack but was over confident and suddenly 2 Cubone came out and used Bonemerang that sent Eevee flying backwards. Eevee was struggling to get up after began pounded by the cubone. Back in Treasure Town, Charmander and Chikorita was delivering parcel after parcel.<br>"Next is the Kecleon Shop..." moaned Charmander. Chikorita also collasped. Bidoof and Sunflora came by.  
>"Wow who told you to deliver all of it?" asked Bidoof whom been doing errands since the beginning.<br>"Chatot..." puffd Chikorita. Sunflora and Bidoof looked at each other and laughed.  
>"Chatot must be playing with you! All the parcels are always delivered by Pelippers!" Charmander and Chikorita totally fainted and Bidoof and Sunflora have to carry them. Meanwhile back in Aqua Forest, Cubone had given Eevee a large punishment with their Bone Rush attack.<br>"W..her..e i..s t..he pa..rc..el" puffed Eevee as she got up again.  
>"Don't you get it! you had just been tricked!" laughed Weepinbell as Bellsprout and Victreebel used Vine Whip to finish off Eevee. Eevee fought well and hard but 5 on 1 was too much for Eevee. Eevee woke up to find herself in a small cage on a cart. She is being taken away to a place unknown and when she looked around they are nearing Mt. Dark. Eevee started to move around suddenly vine came and wrapped around Eevee's legs and hauled her above the cage base.<br>"What is the meaning of this! Let me go..." started Eevee when another vine came and forced her to be silenced by covering her mouth from the back of her head. The next vine and tickled Eevee by the belly.  
>"Stop it Tangela! She is worth a lot in the PokeSlavery market!" yelled Bellsprout as they travelled. The Vine stopped tickling and ungagged her.<br>"Why are you taking me prisoner!"  
>"Because we felt like it and besides Froslass would love to see you again!"<br>"Froslass! Oh no i am out of here!" Eevee began to strai against the vines and was able to get out and used Iron Tail to get out of her little cage and Eevee made a run for it after grabbing her things. Vine Whips came from every direction and Eevee was barely able to escape. Eevee had slipped into a hollow tree and seek shelter from the comming storm. Charmander and Chikorita had finally found an arguemnt with Chatot.  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH EEVEE!"<br>"I SAID I DID NOTHING TO EEVEE!" Wiggytuff used Hyper Voice that picered through the arguement. Eevee in the meantime was in a hollow tree that unlucky had to be struck by lightning. Eevee ran for her life and entered the crossroads.  
>"Alright i want a clear description of what is going on NOW!" said Wiggytuff sternly. Charmander and Chikorita gave what happend clearly and Chatot gave opposing details that was when Eevee came into the guild and fallen down the ladder. Lightning seems to show Eevee's most dangerous and angry looking side a lot more to effect. Chatot looked like he seen a ghost.<br>"Eevee?" Eevee walked slowly into the guild but was soon grabbed by Vine Whip. The guild arrive in time to see Eevee being forced into a cage before she had lost huge amounts of energy and was barely conscious.  
>"Oh Chatot! Thanks for telling us about this cutie! She is going to make us some fine Poke!"<br>"What is this meaning of this! i just wanted her to be returned to TwinLeaf Village!" the guild gasped.  
>"Oh but you didn't think that she is too cute to resist giving her to slavery." Chatot is starting to get angry.<br>"Chatot... please tell me that you didn't try and send me home... i trusted you..." said Eevee as she is trying to stay conscious. Chatot looked like he was just strucked by a jolt of happiness.  
>"You trusted me?" Chatot gasped. "Thats it!" Soon by a flash of lightning all 5 was down and out and Eevee's cage is in the hands of the guild.<br>"I still want the full detail of what was going on!" said Wiggytuff sternly. Chatot stepped out after he unlocked Eevee from her imprisonment.  
>"I will explain everything but i request that Eevee be sent to her room to rest." Chatot explained everything to Wiggytuff in front of the guild.<br>"I was very worried for Eevee that i couldn't sleep." said Chatot. "So i met with Bellsprout and his trio hoping that they could pretend to kidnap Eevee to TwinLeaf Village. i didn't know that something like this would happend..." Eevee was in her room resting and treated by Chatot himself.  
>"Chatot... To me you are like a big brother to me..." said Eevee as Chatot bandaged her left front paw.<br>"Really? you mean you forgive me for all of this?" tweeted Chatot.  
>"Yes really!" said Eevee and she gave Chatot a tiny lick. That totally sent Chatot for a loop. Eevee rested to recovery that night knowing that Chatot and the rest of the guild now approval of her. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The soft orange glow came from the morning sun came from beyond the mountains. The Wiggytuff guild's members are woken up room by room by Loudred.  
>"RISE AND SHINE! ITS MORNING!" exclaimed Loudred to each room. In 1 of the room, slept Eevee whom is as small as Diglet and she was covered in bandages from last night's events. Eevee was resting to recover from what happend yesterday.<br>"OK Pokemon GET TO WORK! YEAH!" Eevee suddenly woke up reallizing that she totally overslept and dashed but tripped when she reached the main 2nd underground level.  
>"Eevee you alright?" asked Charmander and Chikorita helping Eevee up. Eevee was still recovering from her injuries so its best if she took it easy.<br>"Eevee i guess you haven't recovered yet." said Chatot, whom still feels a little guilty about putting Eevee through the rough event yesterday. Eevee gave Chatot a pat of comfort in turn giving Chatot comfort and giving herself pain as her paw is still painful. Eevee was given an offical work grant to recover by both Wiggytuff and Chatot. Eevee need at least a day to recover from her injuries and shock.  
>"Chatot can just do errands for today?" asked Eevee as she came out of her room.<br>"Are you sure you can handle it, you are still hurt." Eevee nodded and Chatot gave her a parcel that was addressed to Team PokeLife. Eevee slowly made her way to Sharpedo Buff by passing through Treasure Town.  
>"Top of the morning, Eevee!" greeted the Kecleon brothers as Eevee went by.<br>"Hello!" and Eevee finally reached the cliff. She saw a bell by a hole and rang it soon Pikachu came out.  
>"Oh hello Eevee! what brings you here!"<br>"This parcel was sent to the guild by mistake." Eevee handed the parcel over but as Pikachu disappeared back into his base. Eevee got a sudden black out. Her body color is now in checkered black and white. Visions and Dreams swirlled around Eevee as she blacked out. She found herself in a strange looking room with Team Pokelife imprisoned in a orb that drains them of energy. Suddenly the scene changed to inside Sharpedo Buff, the Meody and Pikachu in there are just Fakes. The scene dissolved to a new scene that showcase a pokemon ruling the world and Froslass is running the guild with a iron fist to the destruction of the world due to the destruction of the black and white plates. Eevee snapped back to reality and found herself on the floor outside Team PokeLife's home. She headed back to the guild.  
>"I delivered the parcel to Pikachu."<br>"Nice Work!" Chatot commented and Eevee rested in her room untill Charmander and Chikorita came back.  
>"Eevee! there is something wrong! Come!" Eevee rushed with the rest to the commotion by Shaymin Village. There are a lot of Shaymin and other pokemon examining the problem. Eevee looked at the problem and gasped. the field of lovely flowers had been recolored to Black and White colors. Eevee felt that this is really something going on with the Black and White Plates. Suddenly Dialga came by.<br>"D..ialga!" gasped everyone.  
>"Let me have a look at the problem" said Dialga as he tried to use time to clear up the problem but it didn't work.<br>"This is not good... this is not a problem of time..." suddenly the flowers started to distort. Dialga frowned and took his leave. Eevee looked at the flowers more closely and suddenly she blacked out again.  
>"Eevee whats wrong?" Eevee's color followed the flowers but in checkered pattern. Eevee saw a scene of the same dark Pokemon and a large pokemon people called the diety of Space, Palkia.<br>"Nice work Palkia! this will soon destory all of the world!" Palkia stood there as if in a trance. Eevee was suddenly snapped back to reality.  
>"This is the work of Palkia!" she said as she got up. Most of the pokemon was looking at Eevee as if she caught a diease.<br>"Whats wrong?" Pokemon are beginning to back away from Eevee but Charmander and Chikorita came closer.  
>"Eevee when you fainted your body became the same as the flowers and now you suddenly woke up with your colors back and saying Palkia is to blame..." explained Charmander. Eevee looked as if the world had just turned on her. Eevee frowned and took off her bandages.<br>"Tell Chatot i am going on a long jouney to find Palkia!" said Eevee as she took off with her Intuitions. Charmander and Chikorita followed her.  
>"Eevee we are with you all the way! Palkia lives in the special rift so lets go!" Back in the guild when Chatot got the word that Team Starlight took off for Special Rift he sighed and tumbled to the floor.<br>"This Team is more Crazier than Team Pokelife..." Upon reaching the deepest part of the special rift they saw Palkia.  
>"Palkia! is the distortion in space near the Black and White Plates your doing!" exclaimed Eevee but Palkia didn't awnser but just attacked them. Eevee had never faced a tougher opponent than Palkia. Charmander is trying his best but Palkia is part water type and Chikorita is having problems due to Palkia is also part Dragon type. Having used a lot of Shadow balls and Hidden Power. Eevee is nearly all out of moves. Palkia used Arua Sphere and that took Eevee to the far corner of the dungeon and smashed her hard into the wall.<br>"Ugh!" Eevee muttered as she was smashed hard into the wall by a powerful Fighting move. Charmander got hit hard by Water Pulse and Chikorita got hit by Fire Blast that sent them flying to the wall and smashed hard. Eevee saw that there is no way that they would win Palkia like this so she whispered to he team.  
>"This is not going work by throwing every move at it, we need to work together."<br>"Agreed!" Eevee used Helping Hand constantly to power up her friends. Chikorita used Magical Leaf to attack Palkia and Charmander used Dragon Breathe and Dragon Claw with seems to be effective. Palkia seems to be targetting Eevee. Chikorita shielded Eevee while using Protect. Chikorita used Aromatherapy to give her team a health boost. Palkia used Spacial Rend and send the force of space itself toward Team Starlight.  
>"DISPERSE!" yelled Eevee as the impact came closer. They barely dodged it. Eevee used Rest while Chikorita defended her and Chamander kept up the Dragon attacks. When Eevee woke up from rest, she and Chikorita exchanged places. when Chikorita finally done resting, Charmander ducked down behind Eevee and Chikorita to rest. When the team is fully rested and ready, Charmander used Outrage and charged against Palkia. Eevee used a strange move that was not identified. A powerful Pink force came from something that looked like her shadow ball. The force defeated Palkia.<br>"Eevee what was that move?" asked Charmander as he stood down. Eevee had no idea how to anwser that question.  
>"I have no idea it just came out." Suddenly Team Pokelife came down and attacked Team Starlight but suddenly Dialga came and the fight ceased.<br>"Ok... DARKRAI STOP PLAYING GAMES AND COME OUT!" Eevee was confused and the 2 pokemon that was Melody and Pikachu changed to Dittos after they fainted. A Dark Pokemon came from nowhere and was laughing.  
>"Ahahaha... Dialga you finally figured me out?" Eevee had this vision and rushed off into a room where she think that the real Team Pokelife is held and came back in time to hear this.<br>"Now that i got onto you, why don't you spill the beans."  
>"I was awake in Dark Village 10 years ago without a memory but the discovery of the Black and White plates gave me an idea to destory world but i needed Palkia to do some damage first so i placed him under a trance but a nosy duo, Espeon and Umbreon found out my trick and tried to stopped me. They are excellent fighters but i overwhelmed Espeon and it just happend my final attack was transfered into Espeon's body and it came out as an Egg." Darkrai then laughed.<br>"That egg hatched into an Eevee in TwinLeaf Village and now she is over THERE!" Darkrai pointed to Eevee. Eevee was overwhelmed with the story.  
>"My final attack gave her unusual abilities from a regular Eevee and i hunted everywhere for her after i dealt with her parents." Dialga stopped Darkrai.<br>"What did you do with her parents!"  
>"Oh those 2 i sent them to their graves back in Forest of Darkness near TwinLeaf Village after they dropped off their preious Egg." Eevee was already crying but Darkria seems to enjoy her pain.<br>"So I managed to distort the space between the Black and White plates and now the destruction is spreading by the minute! its too late to stop me now!" Darkrai disappeared somewhere and Palkia rose up seems to be back to normal.  
>"Dialga? what are doing in my domain?"<br>"Palkia! you need to help stop the Distortion in space near the Black and White Plates." Palkia and Dialga both took off and Team Starlight and the real Team Pokelife went back to the guild. Eevee distanced herself from the others as she thought to herself.  
>"Darkrai murdered my parents and he was the one whom caused the destruction of world by messing with the Black and White plates." Eevee said to herself while she is still in tears.<br>"Eevee?"  
>"Leave me alone..."<br>"Eevee listen... that Darkrai had caused me pain too." said Pikachu.  
>"What?"<br>"Darkrai was the one whom messed with Dialga and the temporal tower and nearly caused the destruction of time and also forced poor Azurill into a horrible nightmare."  
>"Why must my parents be involved in this... why can't i have a normal life."<br>"Eevee everyone has their own destiny and yours is little unique." said Melody the Eevee as she came by.  
>"I was meant to disappear like the rest of the pokemon of dark future but thanks to Dialga and Pikachu i am still here." Melody comforted Eevee while Pikachu is also doing the same.<br>"So let me get this straight! Darkrai was the main culprit for both the destruction of time and now the destruction of space between the black and white plates." as Charmander and Chikorita explained to Chatot. "And now Dialga and Palkia is now trying to mend the space between Black and White plates before they collaspe into each other and caused the whole world to be destoryed."  
>"Yes and Darkrai was the murderer of Eevee's parents, Espeon and Umbreon." Chatot was shocked by that statement.<br>"Is that why Eevee had been so gloomy when she got back?" asked Chatot. Chikorita nodded.  
>"The real Team Pokelife is also imprisoned while Dittos took their place."<br>Eevee was hoping that she had seen her parents at least once as she took hold of her music necklance that suddenly popped open  
>"u..Huh? what is this?" Eevee took a look and reallized that her necklance was a picture necklance. She looked in picture it was her parents. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After finding Eevee's dark past, Eevee seems to be more energetic than ever. Team PokeLife is now very closely with Wiggytuff's guild to find and finally capture Darkrai. The rest of the guild members seems to be happy about having Team PokeLife back in the guild.  
>"Why are they all happy that Team PokeLife is joining back the guild for this mission?" asked Eevee.<br>"Well Sunflora told me that those 2 are gradutated exploration team and they have most certainly became a solid exploration team." said Charmander. Melody and Pikachu are most certainly the most jolly group they ever met. Their badges is a Gold Rank with a Secret Rank mark. Melody the Eevee is the one whom carries their Treasure Bag while Pikachu is the one whom have the spirit in the team. Eevee was envious of Melody. She was like a older version of herself but unlike her, she is not a orphan.  
>"Hiya Eevee!" said Melody while Eevee was daydreaming.<br>"Huh? oh hello Melody! looks like you 2 are celebrities in the guild. hahaha..."  
>"We saved the world once and we also gradutated from the guild so we are pretty well known in this region." laughed Melody. Eevee was feeling that she was talking to her big sister as Melody strayed away to Pikachu. The next few days, most of the guild's efforts are focused on discovering the location of the problem. Team PokeLife gave the idea that the Land of Black and the Land Of White is in another region from beyond the sea. Team Starlight was tasked in finding out if Darkrai is still around.<br>"We now know that Darkrai's target is both the space distortion in the middle of the Black and White Plates and Eevee so we are having your team look for Darkrai." explained Chatot before they left in search of Darkrai. Eevee had a feeling that Darkrai is no longer in this region but they still have to keep up the searches.  
>"Ok time for the wonder map." said Charmander in their rooms. Eevee pulled out the Treasure Bag from her PokeBag and took out the Wonder Map. Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee looked at the Map carefully and decided to explore Beach Cave first.<br>"Guild Members GATHER!" heard Eevee.  
>"Thats Chatot lets go!" Team Starlight gathered with the rest to find Team PokeLife and a Pokemon that they never seen before.<br>"Everyone this is a pokemon from another from across the sea. Meet Victini!"  
>"Hello Everyone!" Victini seems to full of spirit and energy. Eevee was liking the new land already. "I am from Heartland Village in the Cyan region."<br>"How did you come here Victini?" asked Chatot.  
>"I was on a ship but a maelstorm took it down and i drifted here." Chatot and Team PokeLife seems to nod to each other and they both exclaimed.<br>"OK EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO BUILD A SHIP AND SAIL TO THE CYAN REGION!" Everyone cheered and started to prepare for the construction of the ship. Team PokeLife got the Blueprints from the Kecleon Shop and gave each group a list of items to get. Team Starlight got the list and all 3 looked at it.  
>"Looks like we are tasked with getting: 100 pieces of Perfect Log, 10 pieces of Cloth, 30 nails and 50 Sticks." They took off for Overgrown Forest to collect the wood and sticks needed. The Overgrown Forest is a magical place where trees are as tall as the sky and Perfect Logs and Sticks can be found easily on the ground. Eevee was saddled a large cart and was pulling the cart while the rest of the team pick up the wood.<br>"We need 90 more." said Chikorita after counting. They pulled on but some of the local pokemon doesn't seem to like them and they started to attack Eevee as she have the cart of wood. Chikorita sheilded Eevee and used Protect. The Nuzleaf's bullet seed didn't hurt anyone but the Nuzleaf is not going to make it easy. After gathering another 10 logs and 25 sticks, they moved on but Nuzleaf and Seedot now got to Eevee.  
>"Hey Guys help!" said Eevee as she was helplessly attacked as she is saddled. Chikorita chased the Seedot and Nuzleaf off.<br>"We need 65 more logs." said Charmander after he counted. They entered Deep Overgrown Forest. Eevee was unsaddled from the cart as there are a lot of logs to pick up. Suddenly Vines came from all direction and managed to wrap up Eevee's front legs.  
>"Tangela attack!" said Charmander as a vine barely missed him. Charmander used Dragon Claw and cut Eevee loose. Eevee used Hidden Power and it hit all of the Tangelas. After they got their 100 pieces of Perfect Log and 50 sticks they used the explorer badge to sent it to the guild after that they also went back. They are build the ship on the beach so the beach is now closed off. Eevee was saddled on to the cart and is pulling it across the beach. Melody, Pikachu, Chatot and Wiggytuff is inspecting each wood before letting Corphish cut them into planks. The sticks are wittled down to form something. Team Starlight, the next day, went to the Power Plant to find Nails and maybe some cloth. The pokemon in the power plant are friendly and easily gave them the nails. Team Starlight went to the Cotton Field and got the cloth but Charmander had to defeat Muk in a battle.<br>"OK! tomorrow the ship should be ready so take morning to prepare and at high noon we sail." Eevee used her PokePhone to call her step-brother, Pikachu.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hello, Pikachu."  
>"Whats wrong?" Eevee explained everything to her step brother.<br>"I will take it that you will do your best and won't let your team down so i will miss you in TwinLeaf Village." Pikachu hung up. Wiggytuff's Guild set sail on their just build ship, S.S Wiggytuff. While Team PokeLife and Team Starlight rode on Lapras.  
>"The Cyan Region is a completely different place than your Aqua Region." said Victini while on Lapras. Eevee was feeling something wrong when Melody patted her.<br>"Don't worry Eevee, everything is going to be..." started Melody when suddenly both Eevee and Melody started to feel strange. Eevee blacked out and her color changed to checkered Black and White while Melody is feeling dizzy. Eevee saw them facing Gyarados and ending up in the sea and drowning fast. Melody's Dimensional Scream showed her the same thing. Eevee had to see the destruction of the world again and the fact that Froslass had taken over the guild before snapping back to reality.  
>"EVERYONE WE ARE ABOUT TO BUMP INTO GYARADOS!" exclaimed Eevee and Melody together. Everyone looked at them when suddenly the sky turned grey and a huge Pokemon came out from the sea and fired Hyper Beam on Lapras.<br>"Fire the Sticks!" exclaimed Wiggytuff and he used Hyper Voice. Lapras overturned and all passengers onboard fell over board. Eevee never knew how to swim so she is beginning to fall to the bottom. Melody and Pikachu both had great experience rescued Team Starlight. Gyarados fled after being defeated. The clouds cleared and soon they can see land.  
>"EVERYONE WELCOME TO PortLite City!" exclaimed Victini as the ship came into the port. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After getting off at PortLite City in the Cyan Region, the Wiggytuff's Guild and Team PokeLife got a warm welcome from the locals. Most of the pokemon in the Cyan region are completely different from the ones in the Aqua region. Victini was a regular traveller so he had his share of friends in PortLite City. PortLite City is a morden urban society that have tall buildings touching the sky. They insisted that the stayed in a hotel but Wiggytuff insist that they use the ship as their base. So everyone slept on the ship except for Team PokeLife and Team Starlight whom set up camp in Murk Forest just outside of PortLite City. In the S.S. Wiggytuff the next morning, everyone gathered to deck.  
>"Ok now with the help of Victini and the local pokemon, we invented a new wonder map for you all, Chatot will give it all out." As Chatot gave out the new wonder maps, Victini came over to Eevee.<br>"Eevee, can i have your PokePhone?" Eevee took out her PokePhone and gave it to Victini whom did a little tinkering. "Now your PokePhone is now a vital exploration tool."  
>"Huh?" said Eevee as she took back her PokePhone.<br>"Your PokePhone have 2 modes now. 1 is the normal Phone mode, the other one i added is what i call the PokeLink. The PokeLink mode gives you all sort of data that could prove useful plus you can add apps from certain towns to make it even useful. For now there is only 3 functions and they are; PokeMap, PokeDex and PokeScan." Eevee digested the new infomation and looked at her PokePhone. Eevee's PokePhone was a old model that runs on Solar Energy so it is more useful than she thinks. Eevee switched to the PokeLink and used the PokeScan on Victini which send out web of lazers that scanned Victini and it opened up the PokeDex.  
>"Victini! The Victory Pokemon! It creates a unlimited energy supply in its body that it can share simply by touching!" wailed the PokeDex as it drew attention.<br>"Wow... is there a way to turn the sound down?" Victini pointed to the volume slider and Eevee made it softer. Victini also gave Eevee a PokePouch to carry her PokePhone. So they all are tasked with exploring near by dungeons for Darkrai so Team Starlight took off for Murk Forest. While Team PokeLife went around asking where is the Land Of Black and Land of White so that they could stop the space distortion. With the new and improved PokePhone, Team Starlight had no problem facing against new pokemon. After a whole day of search they returned to the guild sadly.  
>"So our searches ended in failure..." said Chatot as Team Starlight came back.<br>"Yeah..." Eevee started to feel sick.  
>"Chatot may i go lie down, i am feeling a little sick." said Eevee. Chatot allowed and Eevee went down to the rooms. Eevee is starting to think that she couldn't adapt to the Cyan Region. Chatot came down later and gave Eevee treatment.<br>"I thought all Eevees are have great adaptability." said Chatot after giving Eevee treatment.  
>"Well i am not like all Eevees, Thanks to Darkrai's power." sighed Eevee as she finally felt better.<br>"By the way Eevee i know its late but Snivy of the App Corp wants to have a word with you so do you mind going there now?" Eevee took up her PokeBag and her PokePouch and left the ship. The App Corp building was in front of the ship so Eevee walked through the front door but was soon stopped by Patrat.  
>"Hold it little girl where do you think you are going."<br>"Snivy asked to see me."  
>"Do you have an appointment?"<br>"don't think so..."  
>"then i think its my duty to escort you home, now where you live."<br>"In the S.S. Wiggytuff..."  
>"Stop Patrat, she is here to see me..." Snivy came from the counter he was at.<br>"So sorry about the bad welcome, lets go to my office." as Snivy and Eevee headed for the elevator. they reached Snivy's office which is less impressive than words can describe an office as its the building's printing room.  
>"The reason why i asked to see you is because i want you to try out our new app for PokePhones. let me install it for you." Snivy took Eevee's PokePhone and did a little tinkering.<br>"This new app i like to call PokeNews. it updates everyday with our network so you can be up to date with whats going on." Snivy suddenly looked nervous and whispered to Eevee.  
>"i have created a secret app that might come in useful in a way so i installed it too just don't anyone you got the app from me or the both of us will be in trouble. i call the secret app PokeCut you will know why when you use it." Snivy escorted Eevee back to the S.S. Wiggytuff and then both parted ways. The next day after being briefed, Team Starlight gathered and used Eevee's PokeMap to find a dungeon but only to find there are barely any dungeon near PortLite City so Eevee check up on the latest news.<br>"Today's news, More places start to be affected by the Black and White's distortion and forming new mystery dungeons near PortLite and LilyClove." wailed the PokePhone as a radio like transmittion is being broadcasted. "Today's pokemon whom are kidnapped raised to 20... 10 of them are declared dead while the other 10 are still unknown. Officer Stoutland declared a state of emergency and all pokemon below the age of 10 are not allowed to be out and about after night fall on their own." just as the PokePhone finished. A group of strange pokemon tried to penerate te S.S. Wiggytuff.  
>"We are Officer Stoutland's helpers! we are here to place all underage pokemon under very strict observation." Chatot let them in and those pokemon rushed and scanned everyone in the guild. When they scanned Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee the scanners declared that they are below 10 years old and they were sized.<br>"What are you doing to our guild members!" screamed Chatot as they grabbed Team Starlight.  
>"Let we just said, under very strict Observation." replied one of the Herdier as they put down Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee. They were then shoved into a room and the Herdiers are not letting them out of their sight at all. Wiggytuff didn't have the power to get the Herdiers out so he let them do their jobs. One day, Chatot cam over to have a talk with Team Starlight.<br>"Sorry about doing nothing about your observation..."  
>"They are not letting their eyes and now ears off of us..." complained Charmander.<br>"I don't feel comfortable with them confining us to this room." said Chikorita.  
>"Can now ask why am i collared to the floor?" asked Eevee as she was wearing a metal collar that is chained to the floor.<br>"You are the most likely target so we are placing you under extreme observation!" declared Herdier. Chatot cleared his throat.  
>"this is a observation not a restriction so i am taking them out NOW!" the herdier looked at each other and let them go but followed them. Eevee was the most grateful that she was free from her collar as they travelled. They took a look around town and it was nearing nightfall when suddenly all of them are attacked by Liepards. The Herdiers are doing their best but wasn't good enough as the Liepards tried to grab Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee.<br>"Go for anyone you can grab ladies!" said one of the Liepards. Chatot used Fury to fend off a couple. Eevee used Dig to evade capture while Charmander and Chikorita threw whatever moves they can think of. The Liepards used Shadow Claw and Fury Swipes and managed to take down Eevee whom wanted to save Chatot from getting hit by a Shadow Claw. A Liepard took the fainted Eevee and got off.  
>"No! Eevee! If anything happends to you... its because you saved me..." said Chatot as the Liepard all took off. The Herdiers escorted Chatot and the rest back to the ship and then left to inform Stoutland.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO GO SAVE HER NOW!" screamed Charmander, Chikorita and Chatot as they battled against the guild to leave the ship.  
>"Take a Chill Pill you 3!" said Loudred as he held onto Charmander and Chikorita. suddenly a strange pokemon came onto the ship.<br>"Take it easy all of you!"  
>"Oh its Officer Stoutland of the Cyan Region." said Wiggytuff as Stoutland came. Charmander and Chikorita are extremely worried about Eevee whom was grabbed last night and they were powerless to stop them.<br>"Thats it i cannot wait any longer!" said Chatot as he finally broke free and flew out of the ship. Meanwhile in a unknown location, Eevee was still unconscious on a Liepard as they travelled.  
>"Who is this furball anyway?" asked Liepard whom is carrying Eevee. Another Liepard looked at Eevee and saw that she had a PokePhone and decided to use it and scanned Eevee and the PokeDex function activated itself.<br>"Eevee! The Evolution Pokemon! Its DNA is extremely flexible allowing it to evolve to adapt to any conditions but because of this, Eevees are rarely seen and few alive."  
>"Well ladis looks like we got ourselves a rare pokemon." laughed Liepard as they continued forward. Eevee was slwly waking up and then she reallized that she is on the back of a Liepard and jumped off and tried to run away. the group of Liepard looked at each other.<br>"Well why don't you do the honurs." said one of Liepard and 1 of them jumped off after Eevee and caught up with her in a matter of seconds.  
>"SHADOW CLAW!" and the attack striked Eevee on the head and she blacked out. The Liepards placed Eevee back on their backs and went on. Meanwhile, everyone is searching high and low of Eevee around Portlite City but only to find nothing but a lot of dirt. Chatot had already took off to the next town to see if he could find Eevee.<br>"Excuse me have you seen a group of Liepards come by?" asked Chatot as he spotted some locals from LilyClove.  
>"I think i saw some Liepards in the town square, they seems to be talking to Cinccino and Gothitelle and one of them have a brown pokemon on their back." said Tepig to Chatot.<br>"Thank you so much!" and Chatot raced to find his friend. Meanwhile Eevee slowly got up to find herself in a strange but fancy room.  
>"..re am... i.." said Eevee as she looked around nervously. "More importantly, who am i?" as she sat down and started to think.<br>"Ahh you are awake! Lillipup!" Eevee looked at the Gothitelle.  
>"Excuse me? who is Lillipup?" asked Eevee.<br>"Oh you are such a kidder, Lillipup!" laughed Gothitelle. Eevee was confused as she asked questions after questions but in the end Gothitelle got the impression that she lost her memory.  
>"Cinccino! get in here now! this is not Lillipup!" yelled Gothitelle as Cinccino came in.<br>"I told you that was not Lillipup. She was dead in after being kidnapped."  
>"Then who is this?" as Eevee backed against the wall her PokePhone dropped onto the floor and it scanned her. The PokeDex wailed her infomation aloud and Gothitelle looked as if she just had a stroke.<br>"Sorry about the misunderstanding!" said Eevee quickly as she jumped out the window after she grabbed a bag. "I will be taking this for my jouney!" As she landed nicely she made a run for it. Eevee bumped into Chatot but didn't stop as she made a run for her life.  
>"Eevee! but why is she running away?" said Chatot as he got up and chased after her. Eevee didnt have any idea who is really is and where is she so her best bet is to keep running with the PokeBag she grabbed. Eevee finally stopped running when she is just outside Dew Clove.<br>"I had still no idea who am i and whee am i and worst of all how i get here." panted Eevee as she rested outside Dew Clove. Chatot whom being following her finally caught up.  
>"Eevee thank goodness you had everyone worried sick!" chripped Chatot as he landed but Eevee was on the alert.<br>"Who are you!" demanded Eevee as she got ready for a battle.  
>"Huh? Don't you remember me, Eevee?"<br>"Who is this Eevee?" said Eevee.  
>"Thats your name? Uh... Did you lose your memory?"<br>"My name was Eevee? how come i couldn't remember!" said Eevee. Chatot is now positive that Eevee had lost her memory.  
>"Why dont you come with me and we will try and restore your memory." Eevee, having no where else to go went with Chatot. When they reached the S.S. Wiggytuff, Chatot explained everything. Victini examined Eevee carefully and scanned her with her own PokePhone and the PokePhone showed that Eevee had a serious blow on the head recently. Victini told Chatot whom is now trying to figure out how to restore Eevee's memory.<br>"Hmm this is not a pokemon attack so what if..." but suddenly there was a smashing sound and Chatot turned to see Victini had just hit Eevee hard on the head with a baseball bat.  
>"What were you doing!" screamed Chatot but Victini was checking the PokeScan and PokeData.<br>"If that blow didn't restore her memory then she will never get it back." Eevee woke up almost instantly and was holding her head.  
>"Ouch why did you hit me!" Chatot and Victini looked at Eevee.<br>"Do you remember everything?" asked Chatot. Eevee looked at Chatot and Victini and asked.  
>"Remember what?"<br>"Do you know me?" asked Victini. Eevee looked at him and laughed.  
>"I don't know but you are cute!" Victini blushed a little.<br>"Oh Eevee!" said Victini as he gave Eevee a large tap with a great amount of force on her head.  
>"Ouch! Victini! you don't need to be so hard!" said Eevee angrily. Chatot Squawked loudly and said.<br>"EEVEE BACK TO NORMAL!" The whole ship seems to all gathered into the treatment room to welcome back Eevee but Victini said something strange.  
>"Wait! all of you out now! Eevee isn't completed cured!" everyone was shoved outside while Chatot and Victini looked at the PokeData.<br>"What are talking about?" asked Eevee but Victini looked at the PokePhone as if something dangerous was there. Suddenly, Victini took out a long piece of rope and tied up Eevee.  
>"What are you doing!" screamed Eevee as she struggled.<br>"You are not going anywhere untill i know what is inside your brain!" Eevee looked confused as Chatot and Victini both started to examine her.  
>"Strange... just what is that thing?" said Victini after an hour. Eevee was already sleeping.<br>"Hmmm i am starting to think its a tiny jolt of dark energy."  
>"But how could it have gotten there!"<br>"Well we know that Eevee was struck by a Shadow Claw full force to the head so prephaps its nothing to worry."  
>"Lets remove it just in case." but on closer inspection it was a vital part of Eevee's brain if they remove it, Eevee will lose all her senses. Chatot and Victini didn't want that to happend so they cleared up and hoped for the best. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wiggytuff Guild got a strange letter the next day. Chatot whom received it first opened it to find it was a ransome note.  
>"Everyone gather now!" squawked Chatot. when Everyone gathered Chatot read the letter aloud.<br>"Dear Wiggytuff Guild members,  
>If you want me to help you stop the Spacial Distortion between the Black and White Plates, you must hand over Eevee and Melody to me by Luvdisc Rock at no later than high noon 3 days from this letter was sent. If you refuse this chance, the Black and White Plates will be left untreated and all of Cyan region and soon the world will feel the destruction of the Black and White plates.<br>From Darkrai." The whole guild gasped at the letter. Eevee and Melody looked at each other. Both them wanted to save the world but they could just hand themselves over. Chatot looked at the date enclosed in the letter and they only have 48 hours left.  
>"We can't hand over Eevee and Melody!" said Charmander and Pikachu together. The rest of the guild seems to be lost.<br>"But if we don't we will get hit with the black and white synthesis and it would distort and destory all of us..." said Corphish.  
>"SO YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOUR FRIENDS!" yelled Charmander.<br>"Hey Hey Hey watch the tone!" said Corphish.  
>"Knock it off you 2!" as they talked a lot suddenly Melody and Eevee came over.<br>"We thought it over and we rather risk our life to save the world than let the world be destoryed."  
>"Melody! Darkrai will kill you!" said Pikachu.<br>"Darkrai still doesn't remember what we did so Eevee and i are on the same level." Eevee was determined too. Melody had saed the world once and was not going to let her effort go down the drain so she decided to head to Luvdisc Rock that is just outside PortLite City. At the time where Darkrai is supposed to show up, A dark pokemon came from the shadows.  
>"Darkrai!" growled Melody as he appeared.<br>"Ahh you remember me how sweet of you!" laughed Darkrai. Melody nearly attacked Darkrai but Eevee held her back.  
>"Ugh so do you want with us!" said Melody. Darkrai laughed.<br>"Before that allow me to show you the Spacial Distortion." Melody took out her special specs that allow her not to fall asleep and wore it.  
>"That won't be needed." said Darkrai.<br>"Sorry but i rather play it safe with you!" growl Melody. "Now do your end of the deal!"  
>"As you wish!" said Darkrai as he teleported all 3 of them to the Spacial Rift between The Land Of Black and The Land Of White.<br>"Wow..." said Eevee as she looked. Darkrai used his Dark Pulse and corrected the swirl of Distortion.  
>"Now that i did my end of the deal now its your turn!" said Darkrai as he turned on Eevee and blasted her with Dark Pulse. Dialga and Palkia arrived to check on the flow and reallized its been reservsed and things are beginning to turn back to normal but Darkrai is attacking Eevee. Melody was feeling strangely weighed down by something and was unable to help Eevee as she was smacked all over the place. Dialga and Palkia both attacked Darkrai whom gave them both a Dark Void attack. Eevee was near total wipe out as Darkrai attacked her. Eevee suddenly unwillingly gave Darkrai and Powerful Pink Force attack that sent him flying.<br>"What... was... that..." said Darkrai as he got up, barely conscious. Eevee's body was glowing and her necklance is glowing as well. Eevee never felt the feeling so strongly before. Eevee's body started to light up. She was Evolving. She evolved into a new hybrid evolution between Espeon and Glaceon, Museon. Darkrai looked at Museon as she got charged up. Melody also was surprised. Museon have pink and vanilla fur and her tail looks like a Teble cleff while her ears look like Music Notes.  
>"What...? Eevee?" said Melody. Museon gave Darkrai a Psybeam and a Ice Beam that send him flying. Darkrai was defeated and Museon looked at the 2 lands and suddenly the Spacial Distortion is beginning to worsen.<br>"I knew it, Darkrai never keeps his deals." said Melody as she looked. Suddenly, 2 other pokemon came and broke through Darkrai's Dark Void.  
>"Reshiram! Zerkom!" said Museon as she landed.<br>"Its too late... without any other force strong enough... the world is done for..." Museon frowned and jumped upwards and a path of energy followed her steps as she moved to the centre of the distortion.  
>"Melody tell the rest i am rejoining my parents for me!" said Museon as she used her strength to reservse the flow for good. In a blinding flash of pale pink light, the whole world seems to light up. Melody found herself in the S.S. Wiggytuff.<br>"What happend to Eevee..." asked Charmander, crying. Melody got up and took a second to clear the shock.  
>"She went to rejoin her parents..." said Melody, "She told me that before she..." Melody couldn't say it and she broke down. They all thought that Eevee was dead but was she? <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eevee slowly woke up. Eevee looked around to her surroundings.  
>"Why is everything white?" asked Eevee as she looked at the pure White landscape and then she looked at her paws. "It seems i have reverted back into Eevee somehow." remembering that she was a Museon when she passed out. She walked around trying to remember where she is.<br>"Oh you are awake!" said a voice and Eevee spun around to find herself facing a large white pokemon. "Don't look shocked! I am Reshiram!"  
>"Oh... but where am i and how come i reverted back to Eevee after my evolution." Reshiram looked at Eevee and suddenly Eevee felt light and was being lifted and then she was placed on a floating platform.<br>"Let me explain... you are currently in my land... The Land Of White only accessable through the sea of time like Dialga's land but ours needs Spacial portals too." explained Reshiram as he floated. "Your reverting back into Eevee was because your evolution was a Hybrid Evolution, that means its incomplete and unstable so you reverted back to Eevee but the good news is that now you can Psyhic and Ice attacks but weakly. Your Evolution is also fixed to Museon now that mean no matter what you do, it won't change and... EEVEE ARE YOU LISTENING!"  
>"Zzzz... What... Oh yes i was! Really!" Reshiram looked sharply and decided not to believe her but just proceeded.<br>"I will send you back to the guild and sorry about the rest of your items but have this improved PokePhone and PokeBag as a parting gift. See You!" said Reshiram as he used her white flames to teleport Eevee to the ship which is getting ready to depart for home. Eevee walked up to the ship.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!" replied Diglet, the sentry.  
>"Who? Who? and Who?" wailed Loudred.<br>"Its... Its... EEVEE!" as the door flung open and Eevee was surrounded by her friends that are both crying and happy at the same time. Charmander and Chikorita are the most happy to see their friend again.  
>"Eevee! i thought i would never sleep on your tail again... i mean sleep in peace again!" said Charmander.<br>"Eevee... Why are you back i thought you were..." said Melody, "you were going to join your parents." Eevee looked at Melody sadly.  
>"Well i was going to but looks like fate dragged me back to life."<br>"Eevee! welcome back!" said Wiggytuff as they soved Eevee into the ship. Eevee went into her room to find Victini clearing a mourning that took place a few hours ago.  
>"EEVEE my favourite girl!" as Victini hugged Eevee. "Whats this? New PokePhone?" as Victini took Eevee's PokePhone.<br>"Careful with it Victini, Reshiram gave it to me." said Eevee.  
>"Reshiram? wow he must really like you." said Victini checking out the PokePhone.<br>"Wait a minute... This PokePhone is a very advanced model take good care of it Eevee." As the ship finally set sail back to the Aqua Region, The locals of the Cyan Region gave a sad farewell but Victini is going with Wiggytuff back to the Aqua region, hoping to travel more. On the ship as they travel Eevee was on the deck sunbathing and checking out her new PokePhone.  
>"Eevee! so what happend when you and Melody are taken by Darkrai." asked Chikorita as she rested beside her.<br>"Well Chikorita it all started like..." and Eevee explained everything but her evolution into Museon.  
>"Everyone on deck please get inside now! we are about to hit a huge wave!" Eevee and Chikorita was too late to escape the wave. It was a huge tidal wave that could wash Eevee and Chikorita off the ship and it did. Eevee whom couldn't swim started to sink, Chikorita also sink as she couldn't swim as well.<br>"I cannot let Chikorita drown!" thought Eevee as she starting to lose air. Eevee used her last air to do a Ice Beam attack and it created a Icicle platform that held up Chikorita all the way to the surface. Eevee on the other hand just touched the sea floor and had barely any air left.  
>"What? Ice? Eevee? where are you?" said Chikorita as she got up on the Icicle Platform.<br>"Chikorita are you alright there?" asked Charmander.  
>"I am fine but Eevee i think she is sinking fast!" Eevee was indeed drowning at the sea floor when lapras came by and lifted her back up.<br>"LAPRAS!"  
>"What? its like you didn't see me before!" said Lapras as she rose out of the sea. Eevee was unconscious as they brought her in. Eevee's PokePhone was inspected by Victini as it was dropped into the sea.<br>"Strange she is not breathing but..." Victini just happend to come back and he slapped Eevee's tummy hard and Eevee slurt out water.  
>"Ok... now i really don'tknow whats wrong." said Victini as Eevee is still unconscious. Victini used the PokePhone's PokeScan and PokeData to find the problem.<br>"HURRY! TAKE OUT THE SEAWEED IN EEVEE MOUTH! SHE IS GOING TO CHOKE IN 10 SECONDS!" screamed Victini. Chatot quickly reached into Eevee's mouth and grabbed the seaweed that is choking her. Eevee was still unconscious but Victini said that she will be alright and will wake up later that day. Eevee couldn't believe that she ended up unconscious again. Back in the Aqua region, everyone was getting ready for Wiggytuff's Guild's return but something is going on in the old guild building and deep in Rainbow forest. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

While on their way back to Treasure town, the S.S Wiggytuff sail smoothly through the clear sky and sea.  
>"Ugh... What did i just..." said Eevee as she got up.<br>"Afternoon Sleepy head!" said Chikorita as she looked through the porthole. Eevee stretched her legs and then joined Chikorita.  
>"Isn't the sea great?" said Chikorita as Eevee came to join her.<br>"Yeah... it sure is!" said Eevee and suddenly a fish jumped up and it looked like it kissed Chikorita on the nose before diving back into the sea. "Well i can say that the fish sure like you!" laughed Eevee. Chikorita got down from the porthole and Eevee followed her. Eevee's PokePhone rang as they just reached the main lobby. "I will catch up to you later!" and Eevee went to a corner to anwser her PokePhone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hello Eevee! This is Vulpix!"  
>"Look if you come to tell me that you are planning to propose to me when we get back from the Cyan Region... My awnser had not changed."<br>"No no no! well i thought of it but... anyways after you reached back Treasure Town! We are comming to visit you 3!"  
>"What! Thats Fanastic!"<br>"It is! we are going there for a little charity work so we might be stay there awhile but we don't know if there will be enough room."  
>"Erm why not we cross that bridge when we come to it."<br>"Cross what bridge..."  
>"Its just an expression Bye!" Eevee hung up. Eevee went to find her friends, Charmander and Chkorita.<br>"Whats all the excitement about, Eevee?"  
>"Our old friends are comming to visit us!" said Eevee while panting. They chatted for a long time before suddenly.<br>"Eevee i wanted to ask who used ice beam to save me when we are washed overboard."  
>"Well it was Lapras." lied Eevee.<br>"Well i asked her and she said that she didn't do a thing but help you up." Eevee was beginning to worry. Chikorita sensed that Eevee wasn't being truthful. Eevee tried to made a run for it but Chikorita's Vine Whip got in the way and tripped her and captured her.  
>"Spill it!" said Chikorita glaring at Eevee.<br>"I won't tell!"  
>"I wonder what if i do this!" and Chikorita's 2nd Vine went and tickled Eevee on the tummy.<br>"AHAHAHAHAHAHA STHOP HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Eevee.  
>"After you tell me who saved my life!"<br>"IHIHIHI WOHOHON"T THEHELL HAHAHAHA"  
>"Fine then just enjoy being tickled then." and Chikorita began to chat with Charmander whil tickling Eevee.<br>"I GIHIHIHIVE UPHAHAHAHA" laughed Eevee after 2 minutes. Chikorita stopped tickling.  
>"Spill it or the tickling continues." said Chikorita threatening. Eevee was still panting.<br>"It... was... one.. of... the... Clamperl..." panted Eevee. Chikorita released Eevee whom was still panting and sweating from the tickle torture that Chikorita forced her through.  
>"Wow Chikorita i didn't know that you can be so vicious." said Charmander as Eevee sat back on her chair.<br>"There are a lot of thins you still don't know about me." laughed Chikorita.  
>"Next time remind me never to let you catch me..." said Eevee sipping her Oran Juice to restore her strength. The Ship reached Treasure Town's Beach by evening and strangely there was no welcoming party.<br>"They must be asleep by now." suggested Chatot as they unpacked the ship.  
>"Corphish and Sunflora go and open the guild!" said Wiggytuff.<br>"Wiggytuff are you ok? you seems a little sea sick."  
>"I will live or NOT!" and Wiggytuff vomitted. Eevee walked to the golden sand of the Beach.<br>"I missed this place so much..." said Eevee but suddenly a wave of icy wind came and hit everyone in the guild to the ground. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone was shot back by all sorts of ice pokemon and Magnemite. Eevee, now able to use ice attacks because her fixed evolution, is not able to be frozen.  
>"Hold your fire!" said someone. Froslass came out.<br>"What is going here!" said Chatot as he held onto Wiggytuff. Froslass came out and looked at Chatot and Wiggytuff.  
>"Take Them Away now!" ordered Froslass as the Magnemite came and took everyone away. Eevee was about to be grabbed.<br>"HOLD IT! what did you do to Treasure Town, Froslass!" yelled Chatot. Everyone seems to stop to listen.  
>"Let me explain then... When you all left, I came and took over Treasure Town! it was fairly easy considering that there is no head Pokemon." As they took everyone away, Froslass whispered something to the Magnemite that is going to take Eevee. Eevee was taken back to the guild building with all the rest. Wiggytuff, Chatot and Team PokeLife are brought down to the newly dug 3rd underground level. The rest of the guilds are forced into their room that have newly fitted prison bars.<br>"Eevee... what are we going to do... if Froslass controls the guild... our friend may be in danger... We have to contact them!" Chikorita sighed.  
>"They took away all of my stuff... even my PokePhone..." said Eevee as she looked around. The old place they used to call home is now a prison for them.<br>"NOW WELCOME TO THE NEW GUILD OF FROSLASS! EVERYDAY YOU WILL WAKE UP AND WAIT FOR THE DOORS TO OPEN AND THEN ASSEMBLE LIKE USUAL!" rang a loudspeaker.  
>"I cannot stand this!" screamed Eevee as the voice rang out of a loudspeaker. They talked with each other when suddenly.<br>"ALL GUILD INMATES! GATHER AT THE MESS HALL!" Eevee was about to say how when they door opened and Magnemite escorted them like they are prisoners. they sat down as Froslass spoke.  
>"Now i have a great announcement! My child, Snorunt is going to marry Eevee tomorrow!" Eevee looked at Froslass and fainted. Later that day, Eevee woke up to find herself in a holding cell with a frozen Wiggytuff, Injured Chatot and determined Team Pokelife.<br>"Hello Eevee! we are planning our escape now..." said Melody as she looked at her plans. Eevee secretly used Psywave to free Wiggytuff.  
>"OK I AM BACK AND I AM MAD!" boomed Wiggytuff.<br>"With all due respect wiggytuff, nothing can break through those bars."  
>"Is that what you think! Look!" and Wiggytuff unleashed a powerful Hyper Voice but it didn't open the bars.<br>"You mind keeping it down..." it was officer Magnezone totally exhuasted and injured.  
>"Magnezone! what happend here!" said Eevee as she help treat Magnezone and Chatot.<br>"I was challenged by Froslass and lost and now Treasure Town's Guards are now under her control now."  
>"GOT IT!" and Team PokeLife cracked open a hole in the wall. "lets run!" and they all quickly ran for it but Eevee was suddenly grabbed by Tangela.<br>"Not so fast little girl! Snorunt requested for you!" Eevee was forcely taken to the 2nd undergroud level and shoved into a room.  
>"Let me out!" cried Eevee as she banged on the locked door.<br>"Chill out! so you are the one mother said that will marry me as soon as we come off age." Snorunt rested on a chair of ice. Eevee looked at him.  
>"I don't want to marry anyone!" said Eevee.<br>"Neither do i!" and they 2 of them came to a stand off.  
>"Oh... i thought you are the one whom wanted it..." said Snorunt.<br>"Its your mother that forced me not my own choice!" said Eevee. "I am outta here!" and Eevee took down the door only to get herself shocked by Magnemite and sent back to her room.  
>"ALRIGHT ALL MAGNEMITE STOP RIGHT NOW!" announced Magnezone as he came back to the guild with Absol. All the guild member now attacked all the ice pokemon and Froslass. Eevee meanwhile was still locked in her room and unconscious. Froslass retreated back into Eevee's room and has holding her hostage.<br>"Come closer and she will get it!" said Froslass, whom is not going to give up when her dreams had finally came through. Froslass managed to get out of the guild with Eevee and Snorunt in her clutches.  
>"We have to save her!" said Chatot as he tried to chase after Froslass but he was severly injured and he landed.<br>"We will save her!" said Team PokeLife and rest of Eevee's Team and they all charged after Froslass to her secret homeland of Mt. Frosty. When they reached a clearing in Frozen Forest they stopped for a rest.  
>"Ugh! if i just took Eevee on my back this wouldn't have happend!" said Melody angrily.<br>"Melody its not your fault! and i think Froslass is going to keep Eevee untill she turn of age for marrying her Snorunt."  
>"M..Marry?"<br>"Yes..." They quickly rested and quickly went on their way. At the top of Mt. Frosty, Eevee found herself in a familiar ice prison and she noticed that she was wearing clothes.  
>"Wha..t is this i am wearing?" said Eevee taking a look into a reflective ice shard.<br>"That is a dress for the day you will marry my Snorunt..." Eevee shoke and saw that it was Froslass.  
>"This is crazy! i am not marrying anyone!" said Eevee taking off the dress. Froslass looked as if Eevee was joking and left. Helpless in the icy prison, Eevee lay down hoping to get a way out of the prison.<br>"Ok now that my mother had gone out i am going to set you free!" said Snorunt as he broke open the Icy Prison. Eevee ran out.  
>"Thanks!" and Eevee took a major shortcut and jumped off Mt. Frosty.<br>"WOAH WHY YOU JUMP OFF THE PEAK!" Eevee used Teleport and teleported safely to the ground when she was just inches from hitting it. Eevee then ran for her life back to Treasure Town.  
>"OUCH sorry i w... CHARMANDER!" said Eevee and she hugged Charmander.<br>"Eevee how you escape?"  
>"Snorunt set me free now lets go!" and they headed back to the guild. They arrived in time to see the Magnemite coming to aid Magnezone. Eevee was tired from most of her adventures for today and was hoping to get some rest but they need to renovate the guild so they headed for Team PokeLife's base.<br>"No worries Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee we got room to spare!" as they headed to Team PokeLife's base.  
>"Ahh good nobody touched our base." said Pikachu as he went into his home. Team PokeLife and Team Starlight slept that night while something is moving in Rainbow Forest and they are about to find out who it is.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"N..o! I am not... Don't AHHHHH" screamed Eevee. It was the early morning and Eevee was waking up from a nightmare. Eevee picked up her PokeBag and went outside to look at the sunrise. She was really wondering about herself laterly. She been hiding the fact she could use ice and Physic attacks due to her evolution so now she is wondering to herself.  
>"Eevee?" said a voice.<br>"Oh Hi Melody..."  
>"I love to watch the sunset but since we are unable to find time so i missed a lot of it." So they look at the sunset together.<br>"By the way Eevee! did you heard something about the Rainbow Crystal in the Rainbow Forest?"  
>"Rainbow Crystal?"<br>"Legends say it have the ability to turn back time for good." Eevee was hoping she never see the Rainbow Crystal as she does not want to relive the horrible past.  
>"Sorry about telling you about it, like you i also hate my past." said Melody. When the rest woke up they discussed on the next course of action.<br>"Lets explore Rainbow Forest today!" said Pikachu looking at his Wonder Map. Team Starlight and Team PokeLife took off but they decide to mix teams.  
>"I will go with Eevee while the rest of you go with Pikachu! Meet you at the Clearing!" and with that they parted ways. Melody and Eevee both cleared the dungeon quickly and reached the clearing. Comparing sizes, Melody is little bigger than Eevee and Eevee have a necklance and a pink hat and they both are carrying Treasure bags.<br>"No wonder why they call it Rainbow Forest." said Melody as she settled down by a tree that have dewdrops reflecting Rainbow colours. Eevee joined her and enjoyed the gentle breeze.  
>"Ahhhh... what do wee have here!" said a voice. Melody jumped into attack position and Eevee followed her. "No need to be too aggressive. itsss me Kaa the ssssnake." Eevee relaxed but Melody remained in alert. A long snake came down from the tree and looked at them.<br>"Ahhh... no need to be so aggressive you know..." said Kaa. Melody is still suspicious so she kept her distance while Eevee went up to Kaa.  
>"He..llo K..aa I.. a..am Ee..vee" said Eevee nervously.<br>"Ah hello Eevee nice to meet you." as Kaa took a close look at Eevee.  
>"Eevee look out!" said Melody as Kaa slowly wrapped himself around Eevee.<br>"Kaa what are you doing?" Kaa stopped and unwrapped himself.  
>"Sorry force of habit." Eevee was beginning to think Kaa was nice when suddenly.<br>"Eevee i would like a private word with you" and Kaa took Eevee up into the tree. Melody wasn't sure about this and walked up to the root of the tree and suddenly Kaa's coils came down and took her up too.  
>"Let me go!" cried Melody as she struggled. Kaa began to squeeze Melody.<br>"Nnrgh!" choked Melody as she couldn't breathe.  
>"St...op Ple..ase..." and Kaa loosened up. Melody found Eevee staring into nothingness.<br>"What did you do to her! KAA!" yelled Melody.  
>"Nothing but a little hynosis. like this!" and Kaa and Melody made eye contact and Melody's eye swirlled in rainbow colours and putting her in a happy place and slowly her eyelids closed. Kaa now begin his favourite part, Coiling. He first removed both Eevee and Melody's items using his tail and started to coil up Eevee till only her head and tail are free and then he did the same for Melody. "Not bad 2 in 1 day." laughed Kaa. Later that day, both Eevee and Melody woke up to find themselves in a 'tight' situation.<br>"Oh my head..." said Eevee and Melody when suddenly stuff come flying in every direction and a Heavy Chest hit Melody on the head and a large Orb landed on Eevee's Tail.  
>"OUCH MY HEAD!"<br>"MY TAIL!" Kaa was looked through both of their treasure bags.  
>"sorry but having a look through your treasure bags and i quite enjoyed the berries." Eevee couldn't take no more.<br>"HELP!" yelled Eevee and Kaa had to gag her with his tail.  
>"Relax... look into my eyes Eevee..." but Melody yelle first.<br>"WHATEVER YOU DO DON"T LOOK INTO THE EYES!" Eevee quickly shut her eyes. Kaa looked at Melody whom started to do the same.  
>"Sorry about this girl but i am going to have to punish you." said Kaa as he dragged Melody off the edge of the branch and the tail stated to tickle her paws.<br>"He...Hehehehe... Hahahahaha..." started Melody as she was tickled.  
>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" cried out Melody and suddenly before she realised it she opened her eyes and was staring into Kaa's Hynotic eyes.<br>"Oh...No..." said Melody before she slept soundly. Eevee whom suddenly decided to open her eyes saw what Kaa did.  
>"Is that hynosis?" asked Eevee.<br>"Yes it is and now its your turn..." said Kaa sliding over to Eevee.  
>"I prefer to be awake thanks." said Eevee, shutting her eyes quickly.<br>"Alright..." said Kaa slithering away and very loudly Eevee heard Kaa's Stomach growl.  
>"Oops looks like i am hungry again... maybe its time to eat one of you." and Kaa Slithered over to Melody. Eevee thought quickly and said.<br>"Maybe i can make something extra nice and delicious for you." Kaa stopped and slithered back to Eevee.  
>"Go on..." said Kaa and Eevee tried her hardest to keep Kaa distracted. Kaa finally heard enough and partly released Eevee.<br>"Go on and make some of it and i will taste it for myself but i am keeping you on a tight lease." Eevee was shoved into the tree to find that there is a house inside of it.  
>"Nice place..." said Eevee as she was being led by Kaa to the Kitchen.<br>"Use whatever you can find though i barely cook this place should be fresh with things for you to use." Eevee trembled as this is really her first time cooking something other than roasted berries but Melody's life depends on it. So she begin checking what she have and decided what to make. There was Flour, Eggs, Water and some berries so Eevee think its best if she make something simple like Pancakes. So she started to mix the flour, eggs and water together in mix while heating up a frying pan. She added the butter and salt and milk to the mix and then added a little oran berry. she poured the mixture into the pan and it started to cook. After a while, she flipped each pancake over to cook evenly and she quickly served them on a plater and added Pecha Berry at the bottom and topped the pancakes with Pure Tree Sap and a dab of butter. Eevee rushed to serve it to Kaa whom by the time Eevee got back was about to eat Melody.  
>"Took you long enough, i am starving!" and Kaa took a bite out of one of the pancakes and Eevee held her breathe hoping that its good.<br>"Hmmm interesting twist with the Oran Berry there and the Pecha berry at the side give me a healthy finish! not bad!" comment Kaa as he munched down the Pancakes. Eevee whom finally breathed again found herself being coiled up tightly again.  
>"Thanks for the grub... i will go wash up..." after Kaa had finished the Pancakes. Pikachu and the rest came and Eevee heard them.<br>"HELP US WE ARE CAPTURED BY KAA THE SNAKE AND DON"T LOOK INTO HIS..." yelled Eevee before Kaa stuck his tail into Eevee's mouth. Pikachu's sharp ear heard what Eevee said and he told Charmander to hide somewhere. Soon Pikachu and Chikorita met with Kaa.  
>"Hello... My name is Kaa..." said Kaa in his usual sly self. Pikachu didn't wait and attacked Kaa with electricity. Charmander found Melody sleeping and Eevee struggling helplessly in Kaa's Coils. Charmander use his flames and managed to burn Kaa into releasing both of them.<br>"YEEEOWWW! You will pay for that!"  
>"No he won't!" and Pikachu gave Kaa a Volt Tackle and Kaa ran off.<br>"Eevee you alright? Melody?" Eevee used Heal Bell and Melody woke up.  
>"Kaa is a real pain!" said Melody.<br>"You are telling me i had to make him Pancakes..." and they all stared at Eevee.  
>"What! i did that so he won't eat Melody!"<br>"You know how to make pancakes?"  
>"I just tried my luck can we go now please." and they all turned back to go back to Treasure Town but Kaa the snake is not defeated.<br>"Next time... I will get you 2 back in my coils and more..." muttered Kaa. "I stil want more of those pancakes! i wish that i pay closer attention when she was cooking." and Kaa Slithered away. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After reaching back from Rainbow Forest, Team PokeLife and Team Starlight sat down to enjoy some berries.  
>"Eevee why did you make pancakes for that snake..." asked Charmander.<br>"I had to do something to stop him from having Melody as lunch." said Eevee eating her Oran Berry. They went out and helped Pokemon to fix up Treasure Town. Melody, Chikorita and Eevee went and started to prepare the food meant for the working pokemon while Pikachu and Charmander went to the guild to help renovate the guild from the destruction that Froslass caused. They all worked hard... and by afternoon half of Treasure Town is restored and everyone is having a lunch break at Wiggytuff's Guild. Melody and Eevee are working hard in the kitchen while Chikorita served each one of the Pokemon some food.  
>"Wow these upcakes are really good!" said Sunflora as she took a bite out of a Pecha CupCake.<br>"What is this?" asked Corphish as he looked at a strange looking berry.  
>"That is a combonation of Pecha and Oran Berry." said Eevee from the kitchen. Corphish took a bite and left. Chikorita went into the kitchen and to find Melody and Eevee taking a break.<br>"Nice cooking both of you!" said Chikorita.  
>"It was Eevee's recipes." said Melody taking off her hair net. Eevee was just keeping her notebook into her PokeBag.<br>"How do you know how to make up these recipes?" asked Melody.  
>"Well i got them from my step-brother and my uncle." and Eevee. Eevee then opened her recipe book and write down something.<br>"What are you writing?" asked Melody.  
>"just taking note that Oran and Pecha berries are a good combonation and Rawst and Oran are a bad one." Melody was rather impressed as they started to gather up their stuff and headed back for their Base. Eevee placed her PokeBag down and went out the base to inspect with Melody and Chikorita. Eevee was walking around when suddenly a huge wind picked up. The skies turned dark and a tornado is heading towards Treasure Town. Melody and Chikorita hid in the Shelter while Eevee took a look at the Tornado that is heading towards her. Thoughts rushed through Eevee's head like a waterfall and before she knew it, she evolved into Museon again. As Museon, she had the energy to stop the tornado but it could overwhelm her.<br>Using Psywave, Museon coated the tornado in a colorful frenzy and tried to reserve the tornado's rotation. Melody looked up from her hiding to see Museon saving the town from a Tornado. Museon overused her powers and the tornado is gone and she fainted. Melody came out to help Museon and suddenly.  
>"No way! She couldn't be!" said Melody as she saw Museon revert back into Eevee but something was wrong as Melody's Dimensional Scream kicked in when she just touched Eevee.<br>"Ugh! now what..." said Melody as the dizziness hit her. Melody saw Eevee touching a Rainbow Crystal and suddenly there was shock in her dimensional scream and it cracked. "OW!" said Melody as she experience a terrible static. She looked at Eevee and she managed to drag her back into the guild.  
>"What happend to the tornado?" asked Chikorita.<br>"Eevee... did something... and a new pokemon... came... and... saved the... town..." said Melody, trying to maintain consciousness.  
>"What new pokemon?" asked Victini as he look through Eevee's PokeDex. Melody decribed it as much as she really can but Victini just cannot find the right pokemon. Eevee was having a well deserved rest in the Base and the next day, she didn't wake up untill the afternoon.<br>"Ugh... what happend..." said Eevee as she woke up. Melody was watching over her.  
>"Good Afternoon Eevee. What did you do with the Tornado?" asked Melody, darkly. Eevee got up and tried to avoid the question but Melody forced her to the wall.<br>"TELL ME! Who is the pokemon that stopped the Tornado? and why did that pokemon became you!" demanded Melody. Eevee decided that she couldn't hide it anymore and decided to spill the beans.  
>"Ok... It was all me... It was me whom saved Chikorita when we are comming back from the Cyan Region... It was me that broke Wiggytuff out of the ice prison... and It was me whom stopped the Tornado..." confessed Eevee and Melody slowly loosened up.<br>"Why did you hide it all..." asked Melody.  
>"I thought that if people knew i did those things i would be in danger..." said Eevee. Both Eevees went into thought. "how come you can see visions like me?" Melody looked at Eevee surprised.<br>"I had a special ability from my past, its called Dimensional Scream, it caused mostly by Time."  
>"I don't know what my ability is called but i usually blacked out and i see visions." said Eevee. Melody and Eevee felt strangely bonded by something and they both went out and did their usual duties till Treasure Town is repaired. Eevee hoped that Melody won't give up her secret and luckily Melody helped her cover up.<br>"I forgotten about that pokemon, Victini... Sorry..." said Melody when Victini came over. Eevee baked a Oran-Pecha Cake and a few Pancakes while Melody merely examined her note book and made cookies. Eevee tried one of them and gave her comment.  
>"Nice work Melody but it could use more Pecha berry to bring out the taste as its pretty mild." Melody noticed that Eevee is very talented for a young age and she wondered what can she do if given the chance to develop her talents. <p>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After a few days of hard work, Treasure Town is restored to its former glory. Guilmaster Wiggytuff decided that the old building had reached its end and decided to completely remove it.  
>"But why guildmaster?" asked Sunflora.<br>"We don't need it! we have our trusty ship!" said Wiggytuff as they walked to the ship. Everyone is hard at work preparing the Ship to support the whole guild building's function. Victini worked on Electronics with some other Pokemon while the rest either did room planning and gave the ship a new coat of paint or carried things from the old guild building into the ship. Eevee was helping with the Planning while the rest of her team are helping to give the ship a new coat of paint and pretty soon the Ship was ready to go. Team PokeLife came by and asked to speak with Wiggytuff.  
>"We would like to ask if we can join you as you go on your ship?" asked Melody.<br>"We would be honoured if you would join us but is there room... EEVEE!" yelled Chatot. Eevee toppled down from the Ship's deck and landed painfully.  
>"What... Do... You... Want... Chatot..." said Eevee as Melody helped her up.<br>"For 1 thing, next time be careful when coming down and the second thing is... is there room for Team PokeLife?"  
>"Well you yelled my name so i panicked and i fell and my team can share a room with Team PokeLife." So Team PokeLife took their things into Team Starlight's Room and soon they settled down and the ship took off. Everyone went into their rooms to rest up from all the hardwork.<br>"Eevee i need to ask... When is our old gang going to drop by?" asked Charmander.  
>"Not to worry about a thing... i thought of almost everything i even spoke with Wiggytuff and Chatot too." said Eevee.<br>"Why does that just make me feel uneasy." said Chikorita.  
>"Eevee may i see your note book?" asked Melody and Eevee took out her Note book and flung it at Melody whom caught it and began to read it.<br>"Cheri and Leppa berrys go together?" asked Melody after 5 minutes of reading.  
>"well the spicy Cheri berries gives the Leppa berries a kind of twist." said Eevee.<br>"EXCUSE IN THERE HELLO!" said a voice. All 5 of them; Melody, Pikachu, Charmander, Chikorita and Eevee left their room to the front gate area to see who is the visitor.  
>"Who is it?" asked Loudred.<br>"Its Delibird!" said the voice. Loudred let him in and grasp.  
>"Wait a second! Your the famous Delibird the Talent Scout." exclaimed Loudred and then he led him to the Guildmaster Wiggytuff and Chatot.<br>"Well Delibird you certainly have a way with words! You can stay if you like!" said Wiggytuff. "Chatot please do the required announcement." Chatot flew out to the centre of the crowd.  
>"Ok everyone! This is Delibird the great Talent Scout and he will be riding with us all the way to Topaz Town that we will be landing in 3 days time so be nice to him." said Chatot. After being dismissed,<br>"Well i am going to go up to the deck to relax..." said Eevee.  
>"I will join you Eevee!" said Melody as they proceed up the ladder. Eevee and Melody took a Relax Chair and rested on it peacefully.<br>"I hardly get the chance to relax..." said Melody as she soaked some sunlight. Eevee did the same and before long they set up some umbrellas and enjoyed the ocean breeze.  
>"Hello you 2!" said a voice. Eevee opened up her eyes to see Delibird.<br>"Hello Mr Delibird!"  
>"Are you 2 sisters?"<br>"Not really." Delibird was a brillant Talent Scout and he was flying back to his hometown and he felt extremely tired.  
>"So are you 2 talented in any way?" asked Delibird.<br>"Well...i am not really talented at all!" said Eevee. Melody clearly knew that she was being humble but decide to help her keep it quiet.  
>"I played the Flute before..." said Melody. Delibird was pretty interested with Eevee's talent as she doesn't have 1.<br>"So Eevee you haven't found your talent right?"  
>"Thats... Right..."<br>"Hmm i can help with that!" said Delibird and he left.  
>"I hope that he isn't going to try too hard..." said Eevee. Eevee and Melody soon left together back into the lobby and suddenly they saw something on the ground.<br>"Whats this?" they picked it up and read it. They proceed to Delibird's room and knocked on the wall.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Well i think you dropped this!" said Eevee handing back the Poster.  
>"Oh thanks!" They left to their room where Eevee took a look at her musical necklance.<br>"Oh i didn't notice your necklance properly last time what is it."  
>"Its a photo necklance... it have my parents photo in it..." said Eevee as she looked into the picture of a Espeon and a Umbreon together. Eevee slid the Picture out of the necklance to find a date scribble there.<br>"8 of May..." said Eevee reading the date scribbled behind the photo. "What does this date mean?"  
>"Your birthday?" suggested Melody.<br>"Prephaps... but i am not sure..." and Eevee slid the Photo back into her Necklance and closed it. The mail came and Eevee found a few packages that is addressed to her from her step brother Pikachu. Eevee took them back to her room and opened each of them.  
>"Ohh thats nice!" said Melody as Eevee held up a Lovely Dress. Eevee check the second package and it contained a small Crown. Eevee opened the letter and it was written:<br>Dear Sister,  
>These are some gifts for you hoping that you do your best everyday!<br>From Step Brother, Pikachu.  
>Melody looked at Eevee.<br>"Wow i never thought that you are pampered like that!" said Melody.  
>"I am always grateful for what they do..." said Eevee. Eevee looked through each package and she found something strange...<br>"Erm Melody do you know what is this?" asked Eevee holding up a case. Melody took the case and opened it up.  
>"Looks like a intrument of some sort." said Melody as she set it up and blew into it. "Looks like a Flute!" Eevee took the Flute and tried. She can get a clear sound and Melody taught her for the rest of the day.<br>"Hello girls!" said Pikachu as he came back to sleep for that day. "Victini is going to join us to fill up the capacity." The next day, Eevee and Melody went off for Kitchen duty and they made the breakfast for that day. Suddenly there was a huge bang.  
>"EEVEE! GET UP TO THE DECK NOW!" Yelled Chatot and Eevee gulped and went up.<br>"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Yelled Chatot as Vulpix, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Piplup and Starly came out of the box.  
>"Hold on Chatot... YOU GUYS I TOLD YOU TO ASK LAPRAS TO TAKE YOU HERE NOT ASK PELIPIER TO DROP YOU HERE!" yelled Eevee.<br>"It was Vulpix's idea!" said Starly. Eevee went and slapped Vulpix.  
>"So sorry Chatot they didn't mean to starle you..."<br>"Eevee are you sure these are your friends?"  
>"Yes they are..." Eevee showed them their rooms and soon they all met at the lobby.<br>"So how have you 3 been doing!" asked Piplup  
>"Why did you slap me..." said Vulpix, rubbing his cheek.<br>"Well Piplup its been rather painful..." said Eevee when suddenly something happend.  
>"All of you can you please come here?" asked Chatot. Team Starlight came over and Chatot was on his knees.<br>"Please... i need help! can you please perform for us tomorrow night."  
>"What? why?" said Eevee.<br>"We lost all of the..." started Chatot and he droned on for 10 minutes.  
>"If we perform will you please shut up..." said Charmander.<br>"Oh thank you thank you thank you." when Chatot is out of earshot.  
>"Charmander you know what i haven't been practicing singing in a long time andmy voice may have changed!" Chikorita cutted the conversation short by giving Eevee her music sheet.<br>"We will practice right now..." said Chikorita. Eevee sneaked away to take her new intrument and came back.  
>"Now according to Chatot... We need to play 3 songs..." said Chikorita, "Now the first song is going to be song we played 5 years ago and the 2 other songs must be something special." They practice in the mess hall till lunch time which they need to clear up.<br>"Eevee looks like you haven't lost your voice at all!" laughed Vulpix. Eevee blushed a little but just chewed her Oran Berry. They went back to pratice after lunch and Chatot, Victini and Delibird came by.  
>"Wow you 8 are really good!" commented Victini.<br>"Thanks for doing this!" said Chatot.  
>"I will be looking forward for tomorrow night!" said Delibird and the 3 left. The next day there was a lot of talking. Eevee drank a special Pecha tea to soothe her throat. Melody talked with Eevee if she could join in the first song and Charmander agreed. So there will be a total of 10 pokemon performing and it wasn't easy practicing with Pokemon watching.<br>"Can we get some privacy... please..." asked Eevee and the pokemon left them.  
>"Can i ask what if there is a need for an encore..." asked Melody.<br>"i think we will manage." and suddenly there was another visitor.  
>"Hello Miss Misdreavus and this must be Mismagius." heard Eevee.<br>"WHAT MISDREAVUS!"  
>"Oh wow never thought i see you 8 again..." said Misdreavus boringly. "Look i am here to impress Delibird so butt out!" Eevee glared back kept her anger.<br>"UGH! i would give to kill that girl..." said Charmander. Eevee held him back before he could do anything rash.  
>"You are right Eevee lets just focus on our performance! Lets go!"<br>"Yeah!" exclaimed the 10 pokemon and the big moment came that night.  
>"Ok now... no pressure everyone lets just go out there and play our hearts out!"<br>"Everyone its my pleasure to Present Team Starlight whom will be Performing for us 3 songs; Light of Heart ft. Team PokeLife, The Dark Side of me ft. Team PokeLife and Rainflow Clover ft. Team Pokemon. Lets put our hands together for Team Starlight and Team PokeLife!" announced Chatot and Chamander took the lead and started everything. Charmander played a gentle starting for Rainflow Clover and was joined in by Squirtle's gentle drumbeats then Melody's soft Piano accompanment then Pikachu and Bulbasaur's bass combo then Starly and Chikorita came flying out and dancing. Suddenly all of them slowly faded off and Eevee's Flute can be heard very clearly. Eevee walk out playing the flute and when she stopped the rest continued and Eevee swapped intruments with Melody and picked up a Mircophone and began to sing and by the end of the first song they got a lot of applauses. By the end of the second song, they are practically begging for more and at the end of the last song, they want an encore.  
>"Great what other songs do we know..." asked Eevee.<br>"I got an idea!" and Melody whispered it all to them and at the end of the encore they left.  
>"Nice idea of letting use show off our moves!" laughed Eevee as they left the hall.<br>"Nice performance! i cannot get enough!" said Delibird. "I really wish that you all can form a group and be super stars. if you like i can arrange it!"  
>"No thanks!" said Eevee quickly and she was about to leave when suddenly the Ship was attacked. Eevee was wearing the dress that her step brother sent and she was sent flying out of the porthole and into Rainbow Forest. <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the Glorious Ship of Wiggytuff's Guild is under attack by unknown forces, Eevee was shot out of the Ship through the Porthole and she landed in the Rainbow Forest.  
>After 3 hours of fainting, Eevee woke up to find herself somewhere unknown.<br>"Huh where am i..." said Eevee as she got up. "this place looks familiar in a scary kind of way." and Eevee looked at herself. She was wearing a dress and a small pouch for her PokePhone. Eevee took out her PokePhone and took a look into PokeMap and she was in Rainbow Forest. "Oh no i am in Rainbow Forest!" said Eevee and she quickly ran off randomly, hoping to find her friends but alas for her it was too dark. Its best if i hide in a hollow tree thought Eevee as she ran for a hollow oak tree when she remembered something. wait! isn't the hollow Oak trees where that rotten Kaa lives in? thought Eevee as she back away from the trees. Eevee was helpless as she walked around lost. Eevee gotthe feeling that she was being watched as she passed by the dead Oak tree. Something moved through the branches and Eevee felt something hit her.  
>"Ouch! W..ha..t... I... am... drifting off..." muttered Eevee and then she collapsed onto the ground. Meanwhile, The Ship was fighting back the hostile pokemon that attacked the ship. Attacks flew in every direction while Chatot and Team Starlight is asking for permission to go find Eevee.<br>"Please Wiggytuff! Eevee flew out of the ship and we need to find her!"  
>"We will look for her when we clear these Pokemon!" said Wiggytuff and he used his Hyper Voice. Team PokeLife already snuck off the ship on Lapras to find Eevee.<br>"EEVEE WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Melody as they proceed into the Forest. Pikachu lit up a torch and both of them went deeper. "Strange... this place seems familiar."  
>"I remember this place... its the place of that snake, Kaa." muttered Pikachu and they avoided the Trees. Someone seems to be observing them from the bushes.<br>"Hey Pikachu can you make me another torch?" whispered Melody.  
>"Sure..." and Pikachu lit up another branch and handed it over to Melody. "Thanks A LOT!" and Melody flung the flaming branch into a tree and hitting a Nuzleaf.<br>"Ahh! Fire fire fire!" yelled Nuzleaf as he ran off.  
>"Wow you knew he was there?" said Pikachu but Melody didn't awnser as she is examining something Nuzleaf dropped.<br>"Sleeping Solution!" said Melody opening the needle. "If Eevee have been through here... i am sure that Nuzleaf must have gotten to her." and they dashed off in pursuit of the Nuzleaf that ran off. Nuzleaf can be seen as Melody and Pikachu chased after it. "Don't lose sight of him!" said Pikachu and Nuzleaf suddenly disapeared into thin air.  
>"We lost sight of him!" said Melody in return and they slowed down to look for Nuzleaf.<br>"A Tunnel!" said Melody as she walked down the road and she jumped into it and Pikachu followed but during their ride they got seperated into different courses. Pikachu landed painful on his bottom.  
>"Ouch! i think my butt is burning!" said Pikachu patting his bottom. Pikachu explored the tunnels carefully hoping to find Eevee or Melody when suddenly.<br>"AHHHhhh..." echoed through the cave, Pikachu ran towards the source of the scream and ended up in a chamber with Nuzleaf and Scyther and a wooden Cage at the side with Eevee holding Melody gently and was giving her treatment.  
>"Whats the meaning of taking my friends!" demanded Pikachu.<br>"Are you good at swords?" asked Scyther darkly.  
>"What are you..." started Pikachu but Nuzleaf threw him a pair of swords.<br>"Enguard!" said Scyther and he dived forward in a quick lunge. Pikachu picked up the swords and parry the first attack. "Not bad at least better than your furry little friend." Pikachu and Scyther went head to head while Eevee is carefully giving Melody some aid.  
>"W..hat..." said Melody as she woke up.<br>"Its ok... Pikachu is fighting Scyther..." said Eevee. Melody got up quickly and saw that Pikachu is merely defending himself and Scyther is lashing out every move his got at Pikachu. Soon Scyther is too tired to attack and Pikachu took the chance to attack and he defeated Scyther.  
>"NOW YOU LET MY FRIENDS GO NOW!" demanded Pikachu and Nuzleaf quickly let Eevee and Melody out. Melody went and hug while Eevee took a look at Scyther and gave him something.<br>"Lets go!" said Melody and Eevee joined up and they left.  
>"Erm Eevee why are you wearing that?" asked Pikachu as they proceed to the ship.<br>"I didn't have time to..." started Eevee when Scyther came over and began to lash at everything. In the confusion, Pikachu got seperated with Melody and Eevee.  
>"We must head back!" said Melody. "Lets go this way." They went towards the east and then suddenly they saw something strange and Eevee went up close.<br>"Wow this is beautiful!" said Eevee.  
>"Wait Eevee Don't Touch it!" yelled Melody and she began running and Eevee just touched the Crystal and lights are swirlling around her and Melody and before they knew it... They vanished... <p>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Ugh... what just happend..." said Eevee as she got up still in her dress and having her PokePhone with her. "MELODY!" Melody is also just getting up.  
>"You touched the Rainbow Crystal didn't you..." asked Melody.<br>"Yeah..." said Eevee feeling extremely gulity. Melody looked at Eevee and Eevee was about to cry.  
>"Wait don't cry its ok... but the first question is where are we..." asked Melody. Eevee took out her PokePhone and realised something.<br>"Strange we are not in our world anymore..." said Eevee.  
>"What are you talking about!" and Melody took a look at the PokePhone. Eevee kept the PokePhone into her PokePouch and they set off and soon they met a Sneasel.<br>"Excuse me! can you tell where are we?" asked Melody.  
>"Well you are near LittleRoot town of the Hoenn region and i need to go find my Trainer see you!" and Sneasel left in a hurry. Melody took another look at her surroundings and she saw Eevee flop down onto the ground.<br>"What have i done..." said Eevee and suddenly a Poochyena and a strange looking thing came out of the grass and the strange being took out a device and it seems to tell the being about them.  
>"well well well looks like i have found myself a couple of Eevees! Poochyena! Tackle attack full force!" said the Strange being and Poochyena dashed straight for them. Melody wasn't going to let them be bullied so she used her Take Down and it overpowered Poochyena's Tackle and sent him back and smashing him into the strange being. "Eevee this way!" and the 2 Eevees made a run for it and soon they bumped into another group of strange beings but they are wearing different outfits. they are wearing white overalls with a red R imprinted in the middle.<br>"OH look Tom a pair of cute Eevees!" said one  
>"Well lets catch them and take them to the boss!" said a Misdreavus.<br>"Lets!" and they pounced on them. Eevee and Melody scattered and reunited. Eevee used Mist to cover them and they made a run for it but Misdreavus wasn't done with her and gave her a NightShade attack and it injured Eevee greatly and it sprained Melody's Leg. They both are left immoblized as the 2 strange beings got up. Eevee and Melody began to shout for help.  
>"Who you think you are bullying those 2 pokemon!" said a voice and someone came into view. Its was another strange being but she was wearing yellow shirt and lime skirt with a bag and a belt with strange balls things on it.<br>"Milotic! Use Twister and send these criminals away!" yelled the strange being as she enlarged a ball from her belt and threw it and Milotic came out and gave the other 2 a twister attack. Eevee was barely hurt and Melody sprained her leg but she tried to take off with Eevee with the other strange being turned to them.  
>"Don't worry! you save with me!" said the strange being. "My name is Sally." Melody was not sure about Sally so she continue to shield Eevee.<br>"Milotic do you mind helping me?" said Sally and Milotic came over.  
>"Sally is really a good person and she just want to help you and your friend." said Milotic and strangely Sally cannot hear what she said. Melody let Sally pick up Eevee and they all went to a strange place.<br>"Nurse can you please help these 2 Eevees?" asked Sally and the Nurse took them in and soon returned with Eevee and Melody back to full health.  
>"Thank you so much!" said Eevee.<br>"Oh you are welcom...Wait did you just talk?" said the Nurse and Sally was also surprised.  
>"Eevee i think they can understand your talking so please reason with that Sally!" said Melody.<br>"Sally thanks for helping us but can i ask you a few questions?" said Eevee  
>"Alright... lets go back to my place." and they roe on Sally's Sholders untill they reach a pretty little house where they all sat down and talked.<br>"So Let me get this straight! you are Eevee and your friend is Melody?" asked Sally.  
>"Thats right."<br>"And you 2 are not from this world and wanted to get back." said Sally.  
>"Thats... Right..."<br>"I don't know all about how to get you back to your world but i am willing to help but in the meantime you will have to come with me on my adventures while we find a solution."  
>"Adventure?" asked Eevee.<br>"Well i am a Pokemon Trainer and PokeMusical festival Canditate so it would be fun."  
>"And how should i address the other strange beings like yourself?"<br>"We are called Humans but we all have names so..." said Sally and she took out 2 ball like things.  
>"What are these?"<br>"These are PokeBalls... Pokeballs act like temporary storage for pokemon that are travelling as you know i cannot walk with 6 pokemon by my side so i keep them in pokeballs."  
>"Can i don't be in one?"<br>"Well we can do this..." said Sally as she took up a PokeBall and it scanned Eevee and Melody.  
>"Now you cannot be captured by other trainers, Not to worry i always let pokemon do as they wish." laughed Sally as Eevee and Melody got onto Sally's Shoulders.<br>"So can we ride like this?" asked Eevee.  
>"Sure! its kinda fun." and they all left the house only to bump into another human.<br>"Oh hi Sally"  
>"Oh hello Professor Birch! These 2 Eevees i found hurt with that Team Rocket and i rescuedd them."<br>"Ok then Sally. Here is your Badge Case and your Pin case." and Professor Birch gave Sally 2 cases.  
>"The first destination is Oldale Town for the first PokeMusical contest."<br>"Alright thank you!"  
>"Yes Thank you" said Eevee before she could stop herself.<br>"Wait did your Eevee with the dress just talked?"  
>"Well... I better get going see ya!" said Sally and she dashed off.<br>"Eevee! you should control yourself! you don't want Theives hearing you or you will get kidnapped."  
>"Sorry..." said Eevee and they began to travel and people are asking why is she carrying 2 Eevees as it looked wierd but Sally merely ignored them. Sally eventually stopped at a remote camp as it was getting dark.<br>"I think we will camp out here tonight! Are you hungry?" Eevee and Melody did not need to awnser as their tummies awnsered for themselves.  
>"I will take it as a yes then! Milotic! Victini! come on out!" said Sally and she released her 2 other pokemon and she set down bowls for them to them to eat from while she herself made some stew.<br>"Stop Theif!" said someone. Sally turned to see a Blury figure running towards her direction.  
>"Victini use Flamethrow to stop him! Milotic use Water gun!" and the theif got stopped in his track enough time for the Officer to catch him.<br>"Thanks a lot!" said the Officer.  
>"You are welcome!" and then Sally turned her attention to her 2 new friends.<br>"So can you tell me about your world?" asked Sally. Eevee and Melody both talked about Treasure Town and how they spent their lives and the other contients."  
>"Wow i wish i can visit your world." and soon they all finished their food and Sally went into her sleeping bag and Milotic and Victini went back into their Pokeballs and Eevee and Melody slept close together. The next morning Sally woke up to find Eevee and Melody gone.<br>"Eevee! Melody? where are you?"  
>"We are over here..." said Eevee as she looking into Melody's Treasure Bag.<br>"Oh yeah Eevee why are weaing that dress?" asked Sally after noticing now its now sparkling.  
>"This is the dress my step brother gave me and it just happend to be with me as we got sent here."<br>"But why can you hear me in plain words when you hear my friend in just sounds."  
>"I think it is perphaps of Telepath ability." said someone. Sally spun around to find her rival, Derek.<br>"Whats it to you Derek!" said Sally.  
>"Nothing... just walking by." and Derek scotted off.<br>"He is Derek, He and i are rival since we are babies." and soon they are on their way. Melody said something to Eevee and Sally heard it.  
>"What did Melody say?"<br>"She said she is excited to see Oldale Town." but Eevee was looking worried and when they finally reached Oldale town, Melody and Eevee slipped away unnoticed into a alley.  
>"I think i know how to get back!" said Melody to Eevee.<br>"So how?" asked Eevee.  
>"We came her by a Rainbow Crystal of we must find another!"<br>"So thats where you 2 went!" said Sally and she picked up the 2 of them and they went into the Pokemon Centre.  
>"Sally... is there a place where we can find a Rainbow Crystal?"<br>"Well i think i saw one near Rustlboro City." said Sally and Melody and Eevee got off of Sally and took off on their own.  
>"Wait are you getting home sick?" asked Sally.<br>"Yes..." said Eevee and they both left the Pokemon Centre.  
>"Why not stay for the PokeMusical... Its the last thing i can do for you..." said Sally. Melody and Eevee stopped.<br>"Well i guess we can stay for the PokeMusical." and it was settled. They are staying for the Oldale Town PokeMusical and after that they are going to find the Rainbow Crystal. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sally walked into the PokeMusical House and then asked to register.  
>"Ok which 4 pokemon are you going to enter?" asked the offical<br>"Wait 4 pokemon?" asked Sally.  
>"Well the rules in the Hoenn region is different from other regions... 4 pokeon performing in 1 musical so each trainer performs 1 Musical each but before that the judge will eliminate some trainers through the first round which is dress up." explained the offical and then Sally asked to wait for her as she moved to a quiet corner.<br>"This is not good... when i left home i only took Milotic and Victini with me..." said Sally to her 2 new friends; Eevee and Melody.  
>"What are you going to do?" asked Eevee through her Telepathy ability.<br>"Well... can i asked you 2 a big favour?" asked Sally.  
>"What is it?" asked Eevee.<br>"Can you 2 just help me perform this PokeMusical please!" begged Sally. Eevee and Melody looked at each other and then back at Sally. Melody said something but Sally couldn't understand.  
>"She said we will help you!" said Eevee and Sally looked at them with sparkling eyes.<br>"Just one problem..." said Eevee.  
>"What?"<br>"We cannot join looking lke this..." said Eevee and Sally took a look at both of them. Eevee is wearing a lovely dress and Melody is carrying a Bag.  
>"Hmm don't worry i got it covered." and Sally picked up Eevee and Melody and walked over back to the counter.<br>"I want to register Milotic, Victini and my 2 Eevee friends here." said Sally.  
>"Alright... let me just enter the required details... and you are all set." said the Offical. "The contest will start first thing tomorrow! Don't be too late!" Sally went off to the Pokemon centre's backyard and was thinking hard on the Musical.<br>"Shouldn't you be worried about the first round?"  
>"Well you are right Eevee..." and Sally was working hard with her Notepad and Paper while Milotic, Victini, Eevee and Melody played a little. Eevee broke away with Melody and they both looked at their PokePhone. Eevee tried her hardest to get it work but the only thing it can do is use PokeDex, PokeScan and PokeData.<br>"Eevee can you please don't tell anyone this secret?" said Melody.  
>"Sure."<br>"I was once a human..."  
>"wait you are once a hu..."<br>"i said don't tell!" and soon Sally got the idea and she let each of them know their parts. Eevee and Melody looked at the script and was confident as it was somewhat familiar to what they do. They praticed the routine once but Melody over Balanced and fall.  
>"that was nice first try!" said Sally. "Melody is it possible for you to do that stunt?"<br>"She said its ok with her she just lost focus."  
>"Alright then lets do it from the top again." said Sally as all of her pokemon friend did the musical again.<br>"Hmm it lacks some... spark...but i think it would work..." said Sally as her pokemon friends chow down on some pokemon food. Eevee and Melody decided to do something unusual in the performance to give Sally a surprise tomorrow. The next day, Sally and her 2 friends went to the Contest hall early to get a pre contest discussion.  
>"ok now theres no pressure! just smile and do your best!" and soon the contest started<br>"Hello and Welcome to Oldale Town PokeMusical! Now Those Trainers who win 5 PokeMusicals and receives their pins will be qualified to join the PokeMusical Finale somewhere in Hoenn!" the crowd cheered loudly.  
>"Now is the first round! the Elimination Round! All the Ccntestants will appear 1 by 1 and present their 4 pokemon that they entered!"<br>"Contestant 1! Natalle!" and slowly Natalle came out and released her 4 pokemon and the judges gave her a score of 15.9.  
>"Ohh nice try Natalle." Sally is getting nervous but Eevee gave her a look of courage and Sally got over the stage fright. Soon after 20 more contestants.<br>"Contestant 22! Sally!" and Sally came out and Melody and Eevee jump off her shoulders.  
>"Come on out and join us Milotic and Victini!" and Sally toss the Pokeballs high and Milotic and Victini landed gracefully and Melody and Eevee landed perfected and they all bowed.<br>"Wow thats a interesting entrance! the fact that 2 of her pokemon is already with her proves that she loves her pokemon!" commented the judges.  
>"27.9! Thats a very high score! Thank you Sally!" and Sally exited the stage.<br>"Now the 4 contestants that are moving on the 2nd round are... On the screen." Sally held her breathe and her Picture appeared in the 2nd slot.  
>"Yes we got in!"<br>"Ok now may Lily please get ready for your PokeMusical performance!" Lily gave an outstanding performance and the judges gave her 87/100.  
>"Now may Sally please take the stage!" Sally went down the director's corner and she shouted.<br>"OK BEGIN!" Melody, Victini came out from the left while Eevee and Milotic came out of the Right and they started to do their routine but Eevee and Melody are doing something off the script. Eevee was throwing up Shadow Balls as well as Melody. At the end before the music ended. Milotic shot a Water Pulse into the air and exploding the Shadow Balls and making a rainbow on the stage.  
>"That was amazing thinking! Perfect sync!" said the Judges and Sally received 98100. the other 2 contestants are very good but none of them came as high as Sally so Sally won!  
>"Congatulations Sally! You won the Oldle Town PokeMusical! Here is the pin of Oldale Town! The Rainbow Crystal pin!" said the Mc as he award 5 ribbons to Sally. Saly pin it to all of the her pokemon and they left the hall afterwards.<br>"Thank you so much Eevee, Melody!" cried Sally suddenly their ribbon started to glow.  
>"Oh yeah these are Rainbow Crystal Ribbons! we are going home!" said Eevee.<br>"Oh... take these as a gifts... be sure to visit soon!" and with that Melody and Eevee both vanished again. Sally continued on her jouney and she hope that she find her 2 friends again.  
>"Eevee! Melody! are you alright!" asked someone.<br>"what happend..." asked Melody as she got up.  
>"If you were sleeping for any longer... you be dead..." Eevee woke up to find herself on a Ship.<br>"Guys we are back!" and Eevee hugged Chikorita and Charmander while Melody hugged Pikachu. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After returing back from the Human World, Eevee and Melody both rested to keep their energy up.  
>"We will see Sally again one day..." said Eevee as she came back after finally changing out of her dress. Melody had seem to have taken up the rolo of being Eevee's Older Sister and is now accomapanying her.<br>"I know... Can you tell me more about this Topaz City? you know the town we are heading to right now?" Eevee opened up her PokePouch and took out the PokePhone.  
>"Well you might find this interesting! Topaz City is the current border of the PokeWorld between the World of Technology and the old fashion World and it still have building that survived the Medieval Times."<br>"That's really a interesting fact!" said Melody.  
>"I think i want to get a breathe of the fresh sea air!" said Eevee as she got up and Melody accompanied her and they both went up to the deck. Eevee and Melody both grabbed a Relaxing Chair and was setting it up.<br>"These are the most Sturdiest chairs i have ever used..." said Melody and suddenly her chair crumbled.  
>"Irony..." and Eevee set up hers nicely and they both are enjoying the cool breeze of the sea when suddenly a gust of wind picked up Eevee's Pink Hat and danced away with it.<br>"Hey Come back!" said Eevee and she chased after her hat but as she was chasing it her fur got all messed up by the wind. Melody was just happend to open her eyes.  
>"EEVEE STOP NOW!" yelled Melody and Eevee stopped in her tracks which is a good thing considering she nearly went off the side of the Ship.<br>"Thanks Melody for stopping me in time..." said Eevee as she walked back. "But that hat was my favourite..."  
>"Well i kinda like the way your fur is out of place" laughed Melody but Eevee didn't look amused. "Sorry come here and i will fix it up for you." After 2 long hard hours, Melody finally finished.<br>"Well check it out!" said Melody holding up a Mirror. Eevee braced herself and she looked into the mirror to find that Melody totally fixed her fur and she notice a Music Broach pin near one of her ears.  
>"Whats the Broach for?" asked Eevee.<br>"Well it did suit me so i thought i try it on you! and its yours." said Melody closing her eyes again while Eevee laid down and closed her eyes too. The peaceful silence passed by but it didn't last.  
>"HOWDY GIRLS!" and that gave the 2 Pokemon a fright.<br>"Delibird!"  
>"Nice Fur and Broach Eevee! You 2 Melody!"<br>"I am not wearing a Bro..."  
>"I just want to say that 2 you are really good at performing maybe if you want i can make you stars!"<br>"I prefer my life as it is thanks..." said Eevee.  
>"Me too." said Melody and Delibird took the awnser as the final one and he relaxed too.<br>"ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS WE ARE NOW IN VIEW OF TOPAZ CITY!" Eevee and MElody both jumped up and went to the railing.  
>"Wow thats is a beautiful City!" said Eevee and suddenly there was a Farfetch'd whom landed on the Ship and stuck out his bleak like a sword at Eevee and Melody.<br>"Take me to the captain of this Ship at once and you 2 better be leding me the right way!" said Farfetch'd. Eevee and Melody led him to Wiggytuff and Chatot.  
>"This is the captain... Wiggytuff and his right hand pokemon: Chatot." said Melody.<br>"Fine you 2 leave now!" Eevee and Melody leave the room akwardly.  
>"Eevee!"<br>"Shaymin!" and Eevee was reunited with her old friend and they shared a hug.  
>"Wow Shaymin long time no see!" said Charmander and Chikorita as they came around.<br>"Hey Charmander! Hey Chikorita!" said Shaymin flying around with joy.  
>"Hey GUYS GUESS WHO"S HERE!" shouted Charmander and soon everyone from Team Starlght came.<br>"Wow its the whole gang!" cheered Shaymin as he landed. "I just so happend to come by after my travels and i have seen almost everywhere in the world already so i think i might stay for a while."  
>"Oh thats great! well the rest of the gang is going on a seperate ferry back home when we reach Topaz City..." said Eevee and they finally dispersed after the docked in Topaz City.<br>"Well Everyone! Farfetch'd told me that the Royal Family of Topaz City is comming down to give us a formal welcome so everyone please assemble." said Chatot and Everyone assembled.  
>"Ok everyone please give your attention to King Umbreon and Queen Espeon!" and 2 royal figures came into the Ship and talked briefly with wiggytuff before turning their attention to the guild.<br>"Greeting to all! We Humbly invite you into our lands and we must insist on all of you joining us for Prince's birthday celebration tonight so Farfetch'd if you please..." said Umbreon.  
>"All of you will be issued a Map and a Royal Pass! The Map is to help guide you to certain places and the Royal Pass lets buy something for free and the Pass lets you enter the palace so don't lose it!" explain Espeon and with that the royal duo left the ship and Farfetch'd gave out the Map and Passes to everyone. Eevee kept hers in her PokeBag but used her PokePhone to scan the map into her Map database. The guild explored Topaz City on their own and meet in the palace in time and properly dressed for the Prince's birthday. Eevee, Melody and Shaymin went as a group to look at the forests.<br>"Hey Charmander..." said Vulpix. "Do you think Eevee is liking Shaymin over me?"  
>"Well she is certainly happier with Shaymin than you... lets go see some swords!" said Charmander and he went off. Vulpix secretly followed Eevee's group into the forest.<br>"Wow i never thought that they kept the nature so clean!" said Shaymin smelling a flower. "Here Eevee! you 2 Melody!" and Shaymin passed them some yellow flowers.  
>"It smells so sweet!" said Eevee<br>"It smells a little like Vanilla." said Melody. Vulpix was getting green with envy by the minute from the distance.  
>"Hey Vulpix what are you doing?" said Pikachu.<br>"Shh keep your voice down! i am spyng on them" shushed Vulpix.  
>"Oh ok... this might get interesting!" as Eevee and the group played around in the garden till its near sundown and Shaymin reverted back into land forme.<br>"I guess its time to head back! come on Shaymin i will give you a lift after you gave me a view from the skies." laughed Eevee and Shaymin climbed onto Eevee's back and they headed back to the ship.  
>"You should get dressed and go to the palace soon!" said Chatot as they came back.<br>"Alright thanks Chatot!" and they went and got dressed and met at the lobby. Eevee was wearing her Dress and her Crown as well. Melody was wering a pale blue dress while Shaymin was now wearing a cyan outfit.  
>"Well looks like we are ready! lets go!" said Melody and they went to the Palace.<br>"Passes please!" said the guard. Eevee show hers and she ws allowed in. Soon they are all in and they went into the main room.  
>"Wow this is a big ballroom!" said Eevee as she entered. Other pokemon seems to be staring at them.<br>"Isn't that the Princess?" Eevee heard one said. "No it can't be she is dead!" Eevee just want to avoid attention and she wen to a corner and sat down.  
>"Really sorry about the town reaction to your outfit..." said someone. Eevee looked up to see a Flareon whom is wearing very fancy clothes. "they think you are my long lost sister..." Eevee then suddenly jumped.<br>"You are the prince?" said Eevee slight ashamed for not recongising him.  
>"No need to be ashamed! Why don't you join me for a dance?" asked Flareon and Eevee accepted thinking its the least she can do for insulting the Prince on his birthday.<br>"Look! The Prince finally picked a partner!" said someone.  
>"Does that girl look like the Princess?" asked someone else. The music started again and they all danced. Eevee whom actually never danced tried following what Melody was doing as she was dancing with Pikahu.<br>"You don't know how to dance right..."  
>"Well i never danced like this before..." awnsered Eevee.<br>"Nevermind just follow me" said Flareon as he made his steps slightly more simple. Eevee eventually got the hang of it and they soon are dancing in unison. the music ended with everyone doing some sort of finale and Eevee and Flareon ended with a spectaluar finish and Flareon took the chance and kissed Eevee gently on the cheek. Eevee went back to the corner blushing like mad.  
>"Well this part sure is boring right?" asked Vulpix but he saw Eevee was lost in her own world. "Eevee?" Eevee suddenly snapped out of it.<br>"Oh hi Vulpix!" said Eevee and the both of them talked for awhile befre Vulpix left and Melody came by.  
>"I found a picture of the Royal Family and they are right! The Princess was an Eevee and currently your age and she wears a Music Broach and a Music Necklance." said Melody as she sat down beside Eevee. Suddenly Shaymin came by.<br>"Eevee i think Flareon was asking for you to meet him at the side of ballroom." Eevee, Melody and Shaymin all went there to find Flareon, Espeon and Umbreon.  
>"So this is the one you danced with?" asked Espeon as she examined Eevee. Eevee was getting nervous and she grabbed hold of her music necklance due to habit.<br>"May i see that?" asked Espeon and Eevee handed over the Necklance. Espeon looked at it and she even opened it.  
>"Wait a minute... this is the necklance is..." said Espeon and Umbreon came over to take a look.<br>"So this girl is the..."  
>"Yes she is!" Eevee looked at them confused... is there something special about her and the necklance.<br>"Heres your necklance back..." and Eevee took back the necklance and wore it back on. "But do you all mind joining us for the cake?" but before they could anwser there was a commotion in the ballroom.  
>"Where's the King and Queen!"<br>"Over here! What do you want, Silver Clan!"  
>"We want we always want!"<br>"You will not have it!" But suddenly something grabbed Eevee.  
>"Argh i got the wrong one!" said Skarmory.<br>"Nevermind that Skarmory! just get us out of here!" and Skarmory flew up with all of them.  
>"So King if we cannot have the kingdom this one should do!" Flareon didn't want to wait so he threw a Flamethrower attack at Skarmory and it scarred her and she dropped Eevee. Espeon used her Psyhic attack to soften Eevee's landing while Umbreon shot a Night Shade attack and sent the Silver Clan running. Eevee got up and she saw her dress got ripped and her fur was a mess too.<br>"Come on Eevee lets head back to the Ship." said Melody as she help her up.  
>"Wait... you can use the Palace's rooms if you like..." said Flareon.<br>"That is nice of you to offer..." and Melody helped Eevee into one of the rooms to help her fix the fur.  
>"Erm this is my daughter's old clothes it should suit you nicely!" said Espeon after awhile.<br>"Thanks." as Melody was fixing Eevee's fur someone came into the room through the window.  
>"Who is there?" asked Melody.<br>"no need to worry i just need to talk with my parents in private." said a hooded Pokemon and she went out of the room through the door. Soon Eevee was back to her pretty self and they left the room to the ballroom to find the king and queen talking to the hooded Pokemon in front of everyone.  
>"Who are you?" said Umbreon.<br>"Don't you remember me?" and the hooded Pokemon reveal her identity, Glaceon.  
>"Wait a minute you look familiar!"<br>"Does this jolt your memory!" said Glaceon as she pulled out something like a Seal.  
>"No way you can't be... my daughter!" pokemon gasped. Eevee looked at the scene akwardly.<br>"Ohhh i got it... Eevee that Broach i gave you was a job reward from her!" laughed Melody but the Queen heard it and took the Broach out of Eevee's fur and took a look at it.  
>"It is indeed our family's broach!" said Espeon. Glaceon was indeed the Eevee in the royal photo.<br>"But how you survived?" said Umbreon. "We saw you get crushed in the fire in the forest."  
>"I survived the crash and i was nearly dead but i found a ice rock nearby and i just took my chances and became Glaceon and put out the fire but i didn't return as i felt that you all would be ashamed of me so i left and i had gotten stronger." Eevee nearly cried such reunition with their long lost daughter was too touching for her. Espeon and Umbreon couldn't believe that their daughter was still alive.<br>"Do i have the right to call you both my mother and father... Happy Birthday Brother."  
>"Silly girl you have the right you are one our daughter and you will always be." they all shared a hug and everyone cheered. Eevee went back into her corner and rested a little.<br>"Oh hello Eevee!" said Glaceon as she came by.  
>"Oh hello Glaceon..."<br>"Whats the matter?"  
>"I miss my parents... they are murdered..." said Eevee.<br>"Oh sorry but i am sure they are proud of you." said Glaceon as she handed back the Broach.  
>"Wait this is yours!"<br>"And now is yours!" and Glaceon pin it on Eevee "Now come on they are going to cut the cake!" and Glaceon dragged Eevee off. They missed the singing but they made it in time for the cutting. Eevee noticed something about Glaceon that she was always cheerful dispite what she had done and all. The Guild finally left the castle and the rest of Team Starlight went on their ferry back to TwinLeaf Village. Eevee, Melody and Shaymin went back to the Ship earlier and changed out of there clothes.  
>"Eevee there is a paper on the broach!" said Melody. Eevee took it out and it was a note from Glaceon:<br>I think i last saw your parents near Darkwood Town... if its not them then i am sorry that i told you the wrong couple.  
>"Chatot where are we going next?" asked Eevee.<br>"Well aftr a few day here... we should be going to Darkwood Village." Eevee's heart pounded. Maybe she might see her parents again or at least their tombstones.  
> <p>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Wakey wakey!" said someone poking around Team Pokelife and Team Starlight's room.  
>"Huh... Oh hello Gl..."<br>"Quiet i want to hang out with you before i have to do my duties." as Glaceon placed her paw on Eevee mouth and then Eevee went with Glaceon to the forest.  
>"Ohh hello again!" said Shaymin climbing down from the Tree that he was sleeping in.<br>"Well i been wanting to talk to you more..." and Glaceon, Shaymin and Eevee rested on a pretty grass patch and they are enjoy their time untill Dawn came.  
>"I guess its time for me to go back home before i am missed." and Glaceon went back to that castle while Shaymin and Eevee headed back to the guild in time for morning assembly.<br>"Where did you 2 went?" asked Charmander.  
>"Princess Glaceon snuck into the Ship and dragged me out." yawned Eevee.<br>"What does she want?"  
>"She just want to have a early morning chat with me to relief herself."<br>"Ok now that you all present here are the notices; The Castle is always open to all guild members as long as you have the passes with you and the last notice is Enjoy yourself and get help to anybody in the town except for the Rouge Clans." Everyone left the ship except for Wiggytuff and Chatot. Team Starlight went to the nearby pond with Team PokeLife and they settled down for a small pinic.  
>"Alright here should do!' said Pikachu as Melody and Eevee came in with the basket in between them hanging on a stick that is resting on their backs.<br>"Wow this basket is sure heavy." said Melody. Eevee and Melody went to the Pond to relax while Charmander and Pikachu get the fire going while Shaymin and Chikorita set the mat and other things.  
>"This is a great day to be out..." said Melody. When suddenly there was a explosion.<br>"You all carry on setting up, we will go investigate!" said Melody and She Dragged Eevee with her. Eevee took her Treasure Bag before she went with Melody. They walked for a short while before meeting a injured Pokemon.  
>"Are you alright?" asked Eevee.<br>"Wait Eevee! Thats is one of the Silver Clan members!" Eevee didn't care who he was and just provided first aid.  
>"Eevee! Come on lets get away from him!" and Melody pry Eevee away from the injured Beldum. Melody came back with Eevee.<br>"So what happend."  
>"Well Eevee had to help one of the Silver Clan after that explosion."<br>"SHE DID WHAT!" Melody and the rest turned to see a Doduo sqawking. "OH MY GOSH THE TOWN NEED TO KNOW! THE TOWN NEED TO KNOW..." and Doduo ran off towards the town.  
>"Eevee i think its best if you head back to the ship at once or soon there might be an angry mob comming here!" Eevee took the advice and slipped into the forest. Eevee avoided town and ran for her life to reach the dock but before she reached town and got caught in a trap.<br>"Wahhh!" as Eevee is caught in a snare trap and she is now dangling from a tree branch. Eevee just dropped her Treasure bag and PokePouch when someone came and dropped her in a movable cage. Eevee knew that she is able to escape easily with her secret abilities so she played along to find out what is going on. Eevee looked around her small cage and she was being pulled by Aron.  
>"Excuse me can i ask where are you taking me?" asked Eevee.<br>"Quiet down there! You are going to spend the rest of your life in a cage!" Eevee wonder what to do when she reached into a hidden village.  
>"So Aron and Wormadam what do you have?" asked Skarmory.<br>"Just a stupid furball whom got into a Snare Trap." said Wormadam. Skarmory took a look in the cage.  
>"Wait a minute! Isn't this the Eevee that is with the royal family during the Prince's Birthday."<br>"I didn't know that... So where do you want her?"  
>"Why not place her in a display Cage and we will do a parade." said Skarmory and Eevee was soon taken to a sort of Metal Cage.<br>"What of these things?" asked Aron and he held out Eevee's Treasure Bag and PokePouch.  
>"Those things? Well send it with a message to the ship!" Eevee was forcefully placed into the Metal Cage and locked in. Eevee is thinking that is almost time for her to make her escape. Meanwhile back at the Pinic area, Melody was right as a angry mob came to find Eevee.<br>"Where is that traitor!"  
>"She is just beng nice!" Melody argued with some of the mob for a long time. The Mob eventually got dispersed by Glaceon and Flareon. Glaceon asked where is Eevee and Melody say she really don't know.<br>"She went somewhere in the forest i think she should be back at the ship by now." They finished up their food and saved a package lunch for Eevee and they left for the Ship.  
>"YOU ALL! WHERE IS EEVEE!" shouted Chatot.<br>"But isn't she back here?" said Melody.  
>"No she isn't but her Bag and Pouch and Letter are..." said Chatot. Melody took a look at it.<br>"This letter is let us know that Eevee is in the hands of the Silver Clan." laughed Melody.  
>"Why are you laughing?"<br>"Eevee is a little different she will be alright but we need to track down where is she held." said Melody. "Pikachu you know what we do best right?"  
>"Sure do!" and both Melody and Pikachu sniffed Eevee's Stuff and gotten a scent of an Aron.<br>"Alright we got the scent lets go!" and Melody and Pikachu left with Charmander, Chikorita and Shaymin.  
>"Oh yeah Shaymin! Eevee wanted to give you this!" and Melody took out a bunch of Flowers and gave it to Shaymin.<br>"Ohh i just know that she will remember that these are my favourite flowers, Gracidea." And with the power of the the flowers, Shaymin changed into Sky Forme and they left. Meanwhile back in the Silver Clan's base, Eevee looked around carefully and made sure that nobody is watching and she begin to do her work. Eevee used Ice Beam weakly and it totally froze the bottom of the Cage. Eevee tested it gently, it was extremely brittle Eevee used Shadow Ball and shattered the Ice and broke a hole through the Cage. Eevee quickly run but unlucky she bumped into Beldum.  
>"THERE IS A EEVEE OVER HERE!" shouted Beldum. Eevee Zipped pasted Beldum but Beldum isn't going to let her run and he used Take Down and it took down Eevee.<br>"Look you are still hurt i am not going to hurt you any futher." as Eevee turned to go, she was suddenly hit by a Leech Seed attack and it wrapped her up tight.  
>"Thanks for the call Beldum!" said Tangela. Eevee is having her energy drained as the Leech Seed's vines wrapped her up tight. Eevee was thrown into a new Reinforced Cage and this time Tangela is watching her closely and Eevee is kept under the Leech Seed to keep her Energy low.<br>"Tangela! We need your help over here!" Tangela left the Cage unguarded.  
>"No... I am too weak... To Escape..." panted Eevee as her energy gets drained everytime she had any energy plus the vines from the seed had her all tied up.<br>"Ouch Pikachu thats my tail!" said someone.  
>"Who... is... there..." muttered Eevee weakly.<br>"Hey its Eevee but why haven't she escaped."  
>"I will tell you why, She is trapped in a reinforced cage and she have a Leech Seed tieing and draining her."<br>"Pikachu! get back here! someone is coming!" and Pikachu hid in the bushes. Eevee was losing vital Energy every second and the visitor was Beldum.  
>"What... do... you... want..." muttered Eevee weakly.<br>"I just want to ask... how did you know i was injured."  
>"That?... I... saw that... you were... hurt... early on... and just gave... you some... treatment..."<br>"Oh... Thanks for that..."  
>"Your... Welcome..." Beldum left and Pikacu and Melody came out and freed Eevee but Eevee is still pretty weak. Melody and Pikachu lifted her onto Melody's Back and as they are about to run.<br>"INTRUDERS!" screamed Tangela.  
>"Run!" but they are too slow as Melody, Pikachu, Charmander, Chikorita and haymin got surrounded.<br>"You all up for this?" asked Melody.  
>"Yeah! Lets go kick some..." and they all battled except for Melody as she took care of Eevee. Eevee wasn't looking too good as she have a slight fever and she already weak from the Leech Seed. Melody made a run for it but suddenly Eevee was taken off her back by Tangela.<br>"Eevee!"  
>"Alright this have gone on far enough!" said someone and Glaceon and Flareon came in with Farfetch'd and joined the fighting.<br>"Melody! Whats wrong with Eevee?"  
>"I think she is sick we need to get her out of here!" but thechoas made it difficult. Eevee was held by Tangela and suddenly a lot of wood spike shot out of nowhere. 1 hit Tangela and Eevee was sent flying and she hit a lever and she fell flat in a sort of tank.<br>"Run all of you run!" shouted someone and the Silver clan went running. Melody and Glaceon saw Eevee in a large tank and Chikorita was trying to reach her.  
>"This is no good! i cannot reach her! and sand is raining down and her if we get her out soon she will suffocate!" Chikorita tried her best but her vines are too short.<br>"Charmander sent me inside NOW!" and Charmander whom was lifting her was shocked and he threw Chikorita into the tank.  
>"Eevee! its alright! Charmander Catch her!" and Chikorita tossed Eevee out.<br>"Chikorita what about you!" asked Melody and Glaceon.  
>"I..." and before she could say anything he got buried. Eevee woke up still very weak and feverish.<br>"CHIKORITA!" and something strange started to happend. Eevee's necklance and Broach seems to be glowing in unison with Eevee as she used Psyhic attack but its was too weak so she evolved into Museon again and her power is extremely great and her Psyhic pulled out Chikorita from the sand and she used Healling Wish and then she fainted and reverted to Eevee. The Healling Wish worked as Chikorita woke up.  
>"So she was that..." said Charmander.<br>"What you seen her in her other form before?" asked Melody.  
>"Once... during the Tornado but i didn't think it was her."<br>"Now you said it, i remember seeing Eevee in her other form when we fell overboard and she saved me."  
>"Could she be the one..." asked Glaceon as they all headed back to the Ship. <p>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Eevee SPEAK TO ME!" said someone. Eevee eyes shot open as she heard her name.  
>"What.. happend?"<br>"Well you sort of passed out but what was that evolution."  
>"I don't know what are you talkin about!"<br>"Eevee i am afraid you cannot hide it any longer as they all saw it with their own eyes" said Melody at the corner. Eevee coughed out some sand and Chikorita went over to Eevee.  
>"I have to thank you endlessly for saving my life." said Chikorita. Eevee noticed something about Chikorita.<br>"Wait why are so sparkling?"  
>"GUYS GOOD NEWS CHIKORITA IS GOING TO EVOLVE!"<br>"Wait! Evolution can only take place in Lumious Spring!"  
>"Not really! As long as a pokemon have the will and heart they can Evolve naturally." Eevee felt a little better and they went out of the ship.<br>"Why don't you all come with me to the Castle today!"  
>"Thats sounds fun!" and all 7 of them went into Castle.<br>"Well i need to doubl check my work for today so i will see you around enjoy youself." and Everyone went their seperate ways. Eevee, Chikorita and Shaymin went to the back garden together to enjoy nature.  
>"Chikorita can you take a look at this move?"<br>"Sure lay it on me." Eevee's eyes glowed and she unleashed a Psywave attack.  
>"Wow!" and Eevee tried hard and the Psywave formed a small heart before Eevee totally lost it.<br>"My Psyhic and Ice attacks are extremely weak."  
>"That was rather impressive though."<br>"Ahhh! there you all are!" said Glaceon as she came back with a case.  
>"Hello Glaceon! We were just enjoying Nature..."<br>"Oh yeah Eevee Do you mind if i have my broach back?"  
>"Sure it was yours to begin with." and Eevee took off the broach and gave it to Glaceon whom pinned it on herself.<br>"It looks like its customly made for you!"  
>"Well i got a present for all 6 of you, i will give you 3 first." said Glaceon opening the case.<br>"For Shaymin, a lovely Gracidea Charm for luck." and she gave Shaymin a pink Gracidea Charm that he pinned on his chest.  
>"For Melody, Let me see... a pretty Music pendant." and she took out a pendant that have a jew shaped like a Music Note and she put it on Melody.<br>"Well Eevee for you, My best friend! 2 Twin Music Broach each with a material that enchance your Psyhic and Ice attacks." and Glaceon held out a case and Eevee took it.  
>"Open it!" and Eevee opened it to find 2 lovely broachs sparkling at her.<br>"I will help you pin it on." said Glaceon and she pinned it near Eevee's Ears.  
>"Am i really that special?"<br>"Of course!" and Glaceon joined them as they strolled through the Castle. After going through most of the Castle by noon, Farfetch'd whispered something to Glaceon and Glaceon whispered something back and pass the Case to Farfetch'd.  
>"Farfetch'd just informed me that its Lunch time and i told him to get all of your friends too, Now lets go!" they entered the royal dinning room and strangely they saw the chairs had various symbols; Twin Musical Notes, Music note with a line, Leaf, Gracidea Flower, Fire, Twin Lightning and a royal crown with a P on it.<br>"Why not take our places." and Glaceon sat on her chair, Eevee, Melody and Shaymin sat according to the Gifts they received. Soon Charmander, Chikorita and Pikachu came in and they sat down on the chair they find the most suitable for them.  
>"Before we eat, Can i ask that you all take a look under your cloth?" and Charmander, Chikorita and Pikachu took up their Cloth to find 3 different gifts for them.<br>"Ok now... Please send in the food..." said Espeon as Farfetch'd exited the room and soon food is floating in by themselves. Eevee looked at the food laid out in front of her and was feeling a little strange about what to eat.  
>"Eevee you are still recovering right so try the Oran-Pecha Steamboat!" said Glaceon, noticing Eevee is barely touching any food. Eevee enjoyed it as well as her friends as they chowed down. After lunch, Glaceon took them to a room that she liked the most.<br>"Now brace yourself for a experience of a life time!" and Glaceon opened the door and inside is a whole gallery of clothes.  
>"Go ahead and try them on and we will have some fun!" Eevee went around the gallery and took a look at everything untill...<br>"HEY EEVEE CHECK ME OUT!" said Charmander.  
>"AHHHHhhh!" and Eevee fell over.<br>"Sorry Eevee" and Charmander helped Eevee up.  
>"You scared me with that monster outfit."<br>"Why aren't you playing?"  
>"I just want to..."<br>"Eevee this should be for you." said Glaceon throwing a few clothes at Eevee whom caught them. "Go on and change into them!"  
>"Right..." and Eevee went to a dressing room and came out shortly.<br>"Does this dress make me look fat?" asked Chikorita.  
>"Nope it looks fine!" and when everyone looked at Eevee and all nearly lost their minds.<br>"Glaceon this outfit is a little..."  
>"CUTE!" exclaimed Melody before she could stop herself. Melody and Pikachu are not wearing a single thing.<br>"Come on Melody! Pikachu!" said Glaceon "Try these on!" and Glaceon threw more Clothes at them. Eevee was pretty unsure that she looked that good and she looked into the mirror and showed her that she was wearing a gleaming Silver dress with 2 small pale pink wings. She looked a little like a cupid.  
>"Princess! There's trouble! Its the Silver Clan!"<br>"You all better stay here..." said Glaceon as she ran out of the room. Eevee and the other gathered together and they looked terrified. Suddenly the sound of explosions can be heard.  
>"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CASTLE!" yelled Farfetch'd as bombs rained down on the Castle.<br>"Lets Go!" and they all ran for their lives. Eevee ran as fast as she can but it was fairly difficult considering that the clothes she was wearing is extremely draggy. Eevee took it off quickly and caught up to the others.  
>"We are almost out!" said Melody but a Bomb came on top of them and blew up and they all got buried in the stones. Melody, Pikachu managed to get out and they helped Everyone to get out but strangely Eevee was not there.<br>"Maybe she is buried deeper." and they digged only to find Eevee crushed under a heavy, big rock.  
>"GET OUT OF HERE YOU 2..."<br>"Eevee can you get out?"  
>"I think i..." but before she could awnser a fire broke out and it surrounded her.<br>"Eevee! you alright down there!"  
>"This Rock crushed my left front leg and it hurt!"<br>"Hold on i am coming to get you!"  
>"No its too late just go! Now!" Pikachu understands Eevee that if they don't get out now they will be crushed along with her.<br>"Melody! Eevee is right we have to head out first."  
>"EEVEE!" and Chikorita jumped down.<br>"Chikorita!"  
>"Hold on!" and she used her vine whip to try and move the rock.<br>"Eevee why aren't you helping!" The rock have a small loop and it around Eevee's Neck if Eevee tried to move...  
>"Just go Chikorita! this time there is nothing you can do!"<br>"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU NOT AGAIN!" and suddenly Chikorita's body glowed brightly.  
>"What? i feel renergized." Evolution is now taking place in Chikorita. Chikorita's body grew larger and her leaf on the head expanded her seed on her neck became leaves and finally... Chikorita has Evolved into Bayleef.<br>"This time Eevee i am going to save you!" said Bayleef and she used her powerful Razor Leaf and it sliced the rock like a hot knife through butter. Eevee was beginning lack air and she was coughing. Bayleef lited Eevee onto her back and Baylee lifted them up with her Vine Whip.  
>"Chiko... i mean Bayleef you saved her!" said Melody.<br>"Lets go!" and Pikachu pulled Melody away. The Silver Clan can be seen and Eevee already quite angry.  
>"I had it with those pokemon!" and Eevee is now Evolving too back into Museon.<br>"Come on Bayleef!" and Museon used Extreme Speed and Dashed on ahead.  
>"I am with you!" said Melody and she dash off too. Museon reached the battle and she used a unknown move that sends 5 orbs in every direction. The Battle sort of stopped after she used that move.<br>"Look its the... legendary..."  
>"No way! this is not possible!" Museon didn't care and she went to the injured Glaceon.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"Sur...e" Museon, Melody and Bayleef took over the battle and reduced the Silver Clan to dust.<br>"Sonic Wave!" and Museon sent a wave and it knocked out 5 pokemon at once.  
>"Shadow Ball!" and Melody sent a Shadow Ball.<br>"Leaf Storm!"  
>"Flamethrower!" the battle raged on and finally Museon is feeling that she is near her limit so she decide to finish it.<br>"ALL OF YOU GET BEHIND ME NOW!" and all of them ducked down behind Museon.  
>"Hyper Blast!" and Museon unleash one of her most powerful attack and it wiped out the rest of the Silver Clan and it also depleted Museon's energy and she collapsed and reverted to Eevee and blacked out. <p>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Eevee?" said someone as Eevee started to wake up.  
>"Hey Bayleef! Ouch!" Eevee tried to get up but her Left leg was hurt and her tail is sprained not to mention that she broke a few bones when the rock crushed her.<br>"Try not to move Eevee! Those injuries are rather serious." said Chatot comming in.  
>"Chatot?"<br>"Well Eevee... The Exploration Federation sent you a letter." Eevee took a look at the letter.  
>"Bayleef do you mind reading it for us?" Bayleef took the Letter and opened it.<br>"Well lets see what we have here: Dear Eevee of Exploration Team Starlight, We are here to inform you that even though you are underage. You had proven to be a prodigy at Exploration but we are expressing our worry about your constant fainting we been tracking. So we now sending a offical notice to your parents asking whether you should withdraw after your serious injury. Yours Faithfully, The Exploration Federation."  
>"They... are telling Pikachu and Raichu?"<br>"Why?"  
>"If they heard that i got injured, they are most certainly going to take me home."<br>"Well it was my fault that you are injured badly."  
>"Bayleef its not your fault..."<br>"Excuse me you 2 but you can't just walk in the guild like this!" said someone from outside. Eevee had a bad feeling about this but lucky it wasn't her guardians but Glaceon and Farfetch'd.  
>"Princess! You got to rest!"<br>"Eevee are you alright?" Eevee saw that Glaceon was somewhat less serious injuries than her.  
>"Just a crushed leg... and Sprained tail." said Farfetch'd. Bayleef whispered to Farfetch'd. "WHAT and some broken bones!"<br>"Oh dear... this is not good... and you helped us arrest all of the Silver Clan too."  
>"Well after this serious injury the Exploration Federation had to call up Eevee's Guardians."<br>"She couldn't even stand up without her screaming in pain."  
>"Couldn't she just use her Psyhic powers to heal up?"<br>"Psyhic attacks can only restore stamina not internal damages." said Eevee as she looked at her bandages.  
>"Well it prephaps best if i stay for the day then..."<br>"I am afraid you can't..." said Chatot re-entering the room.  
>"Why not?"<br>"The Ship is leaving by today..."  
>"Then i would like to join the ship..."<br>"You need to speak with Wiggytuff." and Glaceon left with Chatot. Chimecho came in with Loudred and Sunflora and Corphish.  
>"You all really fought the Silver Clan hard." said Chimecho.<br>"It was all Eevee's work..."  
>"How long does she need to recover?"<br>"I think by tonight she should be alright." and they all left. Eevee took a early day rest as she needs to recover.  
>"Eevee time to eat..." said Bayleef comming in. Eevee woke up and was about to take a bite of the porridge when Charmander came in.<br>"Wait Bayleef can you lend me one of your leaves?"  
>"Sure here." and Charmander was trying to grab one of leaves but he upset the Porridge and it was a good thing as it emitted Posionous gas.<br>"Why is the Porridge posioned?" asked Eevee weakly. Shaymin came in and used Seed Flare to absorb the gas.  
>"I think someone is out to get Eevee... Someone from the Silver Clan..."<br>"But who..." said Eevee weakly and with that Team PokeLife and Team Starlight investigate everything that goes in and out of Eevee's room. Eevee was really weak and exhausted so if a attacker wants to finish her off, it the best time to do it.  
>"Don't worry Eevee! Everything is going to be alright! i mean..."<br>"Hey guys bad news..." said Charmander entering the room.  
>"What?"<br>"Princess Glaceon has been denied a entry into the guild."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Wiggytuff say that if her primary reason for the guild is Eevee then she would be wasting her time."  
>"We are not leaving docks untill we confirm who is trying to attack Eevee."<br>"I..." started Eevee when suddenly she felt intense pain and she saw that time stood still for a fraction of a second before resuming.  
>"Why am i feeling intense pain..." said Eevee and then she collapsed and this time it worsened her condition. Team PokeLife came back from searching the Ship to see Eevee in a horrible fix.<br>"What happend to her? Did the attacker strike?" asked Melody.  
>"No she just suddenly acted up."<br>"This is bad..." said Melody as Eevee starting to blink between her 2 forms.  
>"Phone Call! Phone Call! From Reshiram!" rang Eevee's PokePhone.<br>"What? Reshiram?" said Melody and she took up Eevee's PokePhone.  
>"Hello? Reshiram?"<br>"Oh you must be Eevee's Friend, Melody. I need to speak to Eevee rather urgently." Melody took a look at Eevee.  
>"But she is strangely sick... she is blinking between her 2 forms and she seems to be in pain."<br>"This is more serious than i thought i am coming over now."  
>"Wait you are com..." and before Melody can finish Reshiram came already.<br>"now..." finished Melody. Reshiram took a look at Eevee and was looking more and more serious.  
>"Dialga warned me about a sudden Time Shockwave and the Time Shockwave must have caught Eevee in transition.<br>"So can you save her?" asked Melody.  
>"I can sure give it a try but i need... What are you doing!" and Reshiram blocked a sort of needle from hitting Eevee.<br>"Thats the attacker! Lets get him!" and they all ran out of the room leaving Reshiram with Eevee.  
>"Stop right there Sneasel!"<br>"No way!"  
>"Energy Ball!" and Shaymin gave Sneasel a Energy ball attack and it hit him and he landed painfully and the Police of the Topaz City came and arrested him.<br>"We better go check up on Eevee!" and they went back to the room to find Reshiram was just leaving.  
>"So was it successful?"<br>"There was a slight problem and it turned pretty ugly but i tried my best."  
>"What do you mean by..." and Eevee came out of the room looking just fine.<br>"That...WAHHHHH!" finished Melody. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Wait a minute! Why are you and whats the..." said Melody and Eevee pulled out a sort of Statue made of Green Shards.  
>"This is the 'ugly' problem..." said Eevee sadly. Melody and the rest took a look at the statue.<br>"Wait a minute isn't this Museon!" said Bayleef. Eevee headed back into room while Reshiram explained the situation.  
>"The problem was pretty messy so i had to seperate Eevee from Museon and by doing that Eeve ws free but Museon having no lifeform of its own without Eevee turned into this... So now Eevee is pretty much like normal Eevee, Her DNA is now unfixed to Museon."<br>"So now why Eevee is so sad?"  
>"She just lost a part of herself so obviously she is now extremely sad." Eevee was indeed sadder than usual. The Ship finally took off from Topaz City.<br>"Chatot just told me that we headed for SpringBurst Village." Eevee was just sitting down and look through the porthole.  
>"Eevee?" asked Bayleef. "Are you alright?"<br>"I think so..." said Eevee and she got up and left the room. Melody went with her and they headed to the Deck.  
>"Eevee i think if Museon and you aren't the same person! She wouldn't want you to be like this!" Eevee looked at Melody suddenly.<br>"Are you sure?" but before Melody can awnser something popped out of the water and onto the Ship.  
>"Oh my goodness its Surskit!" said Melody helping her up.<br>"You know her?"  
>"Well i been doing rescues for a long time and i know my handful of people."<br>"Melody great to see you but the people of SpringBurst won't be..."  
>"What you mean?"<br>"The Village you are heading to isn't very good to Eevees i mean the banned Eevees from their town."  
>"Oh... Can you tell Chatot this news and say that me and Eevee will joined them in Steel Valley."<br>"Alright!" and Surskit dashed down.  
>"But Melody where would we go for now?" asked Eevee.<br>"I dont really know but i bet Lapras will." and She threw her Mystic SeaShell into the sea.  
>"You called?" said Lapras coming out of the water.<br>"Yes we need to leave the ship for awhile"  
>"Well hop on and lets go!" said Lapras and Eevee and Melody jumped on.<br>"Wait a minute i left my stuff in my room!" said Eevee.  
>"Nevermind we will be back!" said Melody and they left in a another direction. Meanwhile Surskit looked as Eevee and Melody left and went to tell Wiggytuff and Chatot for them.<br>"So where are we headed?"  
>"i am not sure..." said Melody.<br>"Do you know any islands that are close by?" asked Eevee.  
>"Well Boomyah Island is the nearest here why not go there."<br>"Well alright." As they travelled, Lapras shared her stories about when she is not helping them.  
>"Dialga has his hands full trying to finish up the repairs to the Tower and that Shockwave yesterday was actually a accident!" Eevee was near tears when she heard that.<br>"Erm Lapras..." started Melody and she whispered to Lapras.  
>"Ohh i am so sorry about that..." Back at the Ship, Surskit told Chatot and Wiggytuff about SpringBurst Village and they understood their position.<br>"I just hope they won't get lost..." but unlucky for Melody and Eevee, They are now on Boomyah Island and lost.  
>"I wished that i took my PokePhone out with me..."<br>"This is actually good training for us, instead of depending on technology." said Melody as she took a look around.  
>"Shut your yap, you 2!" said someone and it shocked Eevee and Melody.<br>"If yeh drop any of me booty, i will hav' y're booty!" Melody and Eevee peeked through the bushes to find a few pokemon wearing eyepatchs.  
>"I think they are the Aqua Pirates..." whispered Melody to Eevee.<br>"Aqua Pirates?"  
>"They are a band of pirates that attack supply ships and rob treasure ships and something attack any wandering ship."<br>"Will the Guild Ship be in trouble?"  
>"Maybe..." whispered Melody. "Lets get out of here before we are spotted."<br>"Going somewhere?" Eevee and Melody turned their heads around slowly to find 3 pirates holding out their sabres threateningly.  
>"GET UP AND WALK!" but Melody attacked first and knocked the 3 down.<br>"RUN!" and the 2 Eevees ran for their life. Eevee was running but the forest seems to be getting thicker and thicker as they went.  
>"Hit the floor!" said Melody and Eevee ducked just in time to avoid a log flying at her.<br>"Melody jump!" yelled Eevee and Melody just dodged a Petal Dance attack.  
>"Hey Girls!" said Shaymin flying down but unlucky its now sundown he crashed on top of Eevee.<br>"Shaymin! Oh you have my stuff!" and Eevee slash on her Treasure Bag and PokePouch.  
>"I was worried so i came after you all and the explosion caught my attention."<br>"Can we save the talking for later?" as a Rock came flying at them.  
>"Ok Lets go!" and the 3 of them all used Swift and then they made a break for it. They ran and ran deeper and deeper into the island.<br>"Ouch!" as Eevee tripped.  
>"Eevee whats wrong?" asked Shaymin coming over.<br>"Its a Grass Knot attack! Run!" and they ran with someone constant sending Grass attacks at them.  
>"Ugh thats it who is attacking us!" asked Melody and no sooner than she asked someone appeared in front of them.<br>"I am Roselia, One of the most victious Pirates of the Aqua Pirates! You will pay for evasdropping on our fellow Pirates!" Melody sent a Shadow Ball at Roselia but she avoided it and gave a Energy Ball back. Eevee joined in and launched a Take Down attack. Roslia easily dodged it and Eevee hit a tree. Shaymin used Psyhic and it stopped Roselia and Melody managed to land a Toxic attack on Roselia and posioning her. Eevee shook off her dizziness from her last attack and used Iron Tail. Roselia broke fee of Psyhic and used Leech Seed on Eevee and Eevee landed painfully with a Leech Seed draining her. Melody and Roselia are locked in a heavy battle and they pretty evenly matched opponents. Soon there was a clash between Shadow and Energy Balls. Eevee and Shaymin are now being attacked by Roselia's pirates.  
>"Eevee just get behind me!" said Shaymin seeing that Eevee is going to collaspe soon due to the Leech Seed. Shaymin unleashed a Seed Flare and knocked out the pirates but Eevee was knocked out too. Soon Melody was blasted with a Solar Beam and she landed in a heap in front of Shaymin.<br>"Nighty night Sunshine!" said Roselia and she finished off Shaymin. After several hours, Eevee started to wake up to find herself on a Ship's Brig together with Melody and Shaymin.  
>"Melody! Oh no she's hurt!" said Eevee and she reached for her Treasure Bag but it wasn't there.<br>"Huh where my... Oh no..." said Eevee as she saw her Treasure Bag and PokePouch on a Hook on the other side of the bars. Melody was really hurt and she took a look at her.  
>"So you are awake?" asked Someone. Eevee turned around to see a Deerling on the other side of the bars.<br>"Who are you?" asked Eevee.  
>"I am Deerling... The Son of the captain of this ship... i don't want to follow my father but i have no choice..." said Deerling.<br>"Why?"  
>"I wanted adventures but not as pirates..."<br>"Oh..." and Deerling told Eevee abut what he wanted to do and all. "What a Dream... "  
>"Yeah... Oh yeah you 3 must be starving right?" Eevee looked at Shaymin and Melody both injured and still asleep.<br>"Well i think my friends need medical aid than food..." Deerling passed a First aid kit to Eevee.  
>"Use it and help your friends... i better get going too." and Deerling left and Eevee got to work helping Melody and Shaymin.<br>"Ahh Melody you are awake!" said Eevee. "you too, Shaymin!"  
>"Hey Eevee! where are we?"<br>"We are..." started Eevee when suddenly the Ship was attacking and was being attacked.  
>"Going to die if we don't get out of here!" but then a huge cannon ball came flying into the Brig and smashing the bars apart.<br>"Lets go now!" said Melody and Eevee quickly grabbed her stuff from the Warden's table and ran. It was a fiery night as they jumped off the pirate ship and onto Lapras.  
>"Wait a second isn't that our Guild's Ship?" said Melody.<br>"It is!" said Eevee and they moved closer to the ship and managed to board it.  
>"Welcome back!" said Charmander. "That Surskit tricked you 2!"<br>"What?"  
>"Surskit was a member of Aqua Pirates and he tried to lure you 2 out so that he can try and take over the ship." Melody hung her head in shame as they welcomed them but Eevee was able to cheer her up. Suddenly Reshiram and Zekrom appeared floating beside the ship after they finished the battle with Aqua Pirates.<br>"Reshiram? Zekrom? whats wrong!" asked Eevee.  
>"There something wrong with the Temporaral Tower." said someone. Dialga came flying by.<br>"I have set a timer that will send everyone back in time for a unknown but fixed number of years so you all better say goodbye to each other right now before the timer is up." Eevee was horror-struck! she was going to be sent back in time and if its over 6 years, she wouldn't be born.  
>"Time will reverse in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." and Dialga used his Roar of Time and Eevee along with the rest of the world fell asleep suddenly. <p>


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"When i open my eyes... i will be back in my nightmare..." said Eevee and she woke up and saw that she was in her room without anyone in it.  
>"Hello? Anyone there!"<br>"Eevee?" and Bayleef, Melody, Pikachu, Charmander and Shaymin came in.  
>"Something wrong?" asked Melody. Eevee tried to get up when suddenly she felt intense pain. "Maybe you should try and stand up... you are still injured..." Eevee looked at herself. She was covered in certain areas with bandages.<br>"So... we went back for a few days only..." said Eevee as she took in her new PokePhone Update App, PokeCal. It shows Date and Time on her PokePhone and additional feature of the Pokemon Horoscope.  
>"So Eevee care for a small game?" and Charmander set up the game.<br>"So how do you play...!" asked Eevee still resting in her staw bed. Charmander explained the game and they played for almost forever.  
>"ok now its time to check up on Eevee's injuries." said Chatot comming in and taking off Eevee's bandages and took a look at her.<br>"Look like Eevee made a full recovery!" said Chatot as Eevee got up and walked around.  
>"Wow she recovered fast!" said Bayleef as Chatot left. Eevee suddenly got a sudden feeling and then she tapped into it and suddenly she changed formes to Museon.<br>"Woah! Eevee! You transformed! that means you are going to faint right?" asked Melody. Museon just tapped into the same feeling and suddenly she switched backed. "Guess not!"  
>"Wow i learned how to control my 2 formes!" cheered Eevee. "I will see you all later i need to try out a few things!" and she switched Formes and Teleported away.<br>"I hope she doesn't..." started Shaymin before Eevee suddenly half appeared through the door.  
>"Help i am stuck!" said Eevee as she struggled. After a few hours, Eevee managed to fix herself. "That was something i better avoid doing..."<br>"Eevee you should try and contain your excitement..." said Melody. "If not you might end up in trouble." and suddenly at that moment a cannonball was shot from the ship.  
>"EVERYONE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" and everyone went up to the deck to help. Eevee looked at the Ship that was attacking them, It was the Aqua Pirates. Eevee was getting worried about the fact that she could control her powers now. its making her more stubborn...<br>"..." said Eevee and she backed away from the battle.  
>"Eevee?" an Melody went after her to find Eevee very strange.<br>"Melody... am i losing my personality?"  
>"Well after you had control of your new powers, well been a little rash."<br>"Can you help me?"  
>"Sure... but now we got a situation..." said Melody. Eevee went with Melody and they both doubled their attacks and it wasn't long before the Aqua Pirates fled.<br>"Looks like it was too easy!"  
>"Wait... something about too easy is a little too suspicious..." and suddenly a Huge submarine popped out.<br>"Oh no!" and Roselia and Turtwig came out and pelted the Ship with Magical and Razor Leaf. Eevee and Melody used Protect together and it shielded the Ship. Spinarak came out with his friends and they fired a rain of String Shots.  
>"Everyone do not get it by the string shots!" and soon everyone had to dodge, evade, block the string shots and the submarine just send a couple of missles and it severly damaged the Ship and its starting to sink. Melody accidently got overbalanced and she got hit by a String Shot. The rest of the guild followed Melody and Eevee was the last one standing and she was nearing the water and she couldn't swim well or swim at all. Eevee really had no other choices but to get captured or drown trying to escape. She looked around and its was pretty useless as she really couldn't run anywhere to escape plus her Protect move is too much for her so Roselia captured her and took her into the submarine.<br>"Now that we got you all! Our Client will be pleased." said Roselia as she slammed Eevee into a iron cell roughly. Eevee got up and looked around. There is no way she can get out of this one as Eevee and she is seperated from her friends and her stuff.  
>"UGH!" yelled Eevee as a Giga Drain attack strucked her and it started to drain her energy bone dry. "Why are you draining me!"<br>"My client asked that you be kept under control by draining your energy." Eevee was in for a bad time as her energy level dropped to very weak. "Well seems you are so well behaved... i am going to let you have a friend!" and She threw in Melody, Shaymin, Pikachu, Charmander and Bayleef.  
>"Eevee! Oh no you are so weak..." said Melody as she lifted her gently. Eevee was constantly drained of her energy by Leech Seed and Giga Drain. The rest of the gang was slightly weaken beforehand. Shaymin who was not really affected by Leech Seed and Giga Drain helped Eevee keep a little bit of her health with Aromatherapy with Bayleef. Eevee restored some of her energy and was feeling a little better.<br>"Are you sure that you captured the right one!" said someone.  
>"Yes oh mighty Eevee! she is the one you are looking for."<br>"Well... Roselia... said something... about... a... client..." panted Eevee weakly.  
>"Well if it isn't my sister, Claire!" said Luneon staging a fiery entrance.<br>"Cl..aire? Whose... That..." muttered Eevee weakly.  
>"COME ON! you don't know your birth name?" said Luneon to Eevee.<br>"Eevee is not your so-called Claire alright!" said Melody defending her but Eevee launched a Shadow Shock and Zapped Melody down.  
>"Melody!... are you... alright!" said Eevee. "You... had gone too far this time, Kyle."<br>"So my name is Kyle..." said Eevee.  
>"But how i know..." said Eevee.<br>"Easy We are TWINS!" said Kyle. Eevee was horror-stuck so she had a sibling and it was her twin brother.  
>"So what you want from us... or from me..." asked Eevee.<br>"Well i want YOU to come with me." said Kyle. Eevee wasn't convinced that she was Kyle's Twin sister, Claire. She used the last of her energy and transformed to Museon for a short time just to Teleport everyone off the submarine into a random location nearby.  
>"That... Teleport wiped me out..." and Museon blacked out in the middle of nowhere.<br>"So sorry Kyle! we will track that Eevee down."  
>"No need... Sableye! lets go!" said Eevee as he entered his dark portal. Museon woke up from her black out and found herself on a beach with Melody and Shaymin and the rest are no where in sight.<br>"This is too much... first my parents and now i have a twin?" muttered Museon. "Huh i kept my forme even when i use up my energy." and she was right as she used her Psyhic attack to gather her friends and heal them up.  
>"Oh my... Museon thanks..." said Melody as Museon changed back to Eevee to conserve her energy.<br>"I am really confused now..." said Eevee.  
>"Alright... but where are we..."<br>"Ohh my head..." said Shaymin as he got up. Shaymin was in sky forme under the light of the blazing sun.  
>"There they are!" said someone and the Sableye came out and surrounded them.<br>"Claire seriously... you don't believe your own brother?" asked Kyle.  
>"I am not Claire! and how do youknow that its me and not another Eevee!"<br>"Well lets just say we are very similar and you are wearing Mom's necklance."  
>"What does this necklance even mean."<br>"Its a picture necklance and there is a date scribbled at the back which is your birthday." said Kyle and Eevee was impressed that he knew what was in her necklance.  
>"Are you convinced now?"<br>"No..."  
>"Maybe a battle will give you a jolt." and Kyle leap up and the Sableyes attacked. Melody Used Swift and bombed a couple of Sableye to the ground. Shaymin flew up and used Seed Flare and it wiped out the rest. Kyle just his Dark Blaze and it knocked back Eevee hard. Eevee used a Shadow Ball attack but Kyle seems to just absorb it. Melody leap in and used Take Down but Kyle used Dark Swirl and Melody was knocked down and was stunned. Shaymin flew up and was instantly hit by a Shadow Fang and he fell and landed on the sand. Eevee and Kyle are left alone. Eevee having no other choice decide to use her other forme and she transformed into Museon.<br>"I knew it you and i are Hybrid Evolutions." said Kyle.  
>"What you mean?" said Museon and Kyle did his transformation.<br>"What...?" as the smoke clear Museon found herself looking at a Eevee with black and Purple fur with a Lunar crest on the head and had black jews around its body.  
>"Now let the battle begin..." said Kyle as he took a step closer. <p>


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Museon now found herself staring into a Hybrid Eevee Evolution.  
>"See what i mean by alike?" said Kyle. Museon didn't want to battle or talk so she used ExtremeSpeed and Dashed off.<br>"You know if you want to beat me you have to do better than that." said Kyle as he caught up with ExtremeSpeed. They both are dashing at incredibly dangerous speeds of nearing the speed of sound. Museon reallised that her Psyhic attacks should be effective against Kyle so she stopped and used Psy Ball. Kyle leap out and avoided the Psy Ball and Launch back a Shadow Beam. Museon used Ice Beam to make a Ice wall and blocked the attack. Kyle wasn't impressed as he sent a Fire Storm attack to smash down the Ice Wall.  
>"sorry sister this is the end for you!" said Kyle as he charged up a sort of attack. Museon found that she got trapped in a sand trap and she couldn't move. Kyle was almost ready to fire the attack when Museon just Teleported to a safe location nearby and Kyle just unleashed his attack and Museon just used ExtremeSpeed and barely got away from the attack but the radius of the damage totally injured her.<br>"you are still standing? Thats impossible!" said Kyle as the smoke cleared and Museon was standing up but only barely. Museon held up for a couple of seconds before she totally zonked out. Kyle reverted to Eevee form and the Sableye came by.  
>"You all know what to do..." and they left. Melody soon woke up.<br>"Ugh... Eevee? where are you!"  
>"What are you talking about?" said Shaymin shaking off the sand.<br>"There you 2 are!" said the rest of the guild as they came by boat.  
>"Where's Eevee?" asked Chatot.<br>"She... gone..." said Melody as she explained what happend to all of them.  
>"Eevee had a twin?" said Chatot?<br>"Yes... and he was after Eevee and i think he got her."  
>"Are you sure?" asked someone. Everyone looked and wondered who was that and suddenly Eevee's Head popped out of the sand.<br>"But how you escaped?" asked Melody.  
>"When he tried his strongest attack i used Subsitute and the real me used Dig and when the thing hits i wasn't there." said Eevee as she got out of the sand.<br>"And you think i fall for that trick?" said another voice. Eevee suddenly got a chill and looked behind it was Kyle and his group of Sableye. Eevee went and hid behind Melody.  
>"Are you really her Twin? Why are you attacking us?" asked Chatot. Kyle didn't waste his breathe and just ordered the Sableye to attack. The Guild managed to knocked off the Sableye easily.<br>"Eevee... do you think you can teleport us to Treasure Town?" whispered Melody.  
>"I think so but it would take all of my energy..." Eevee changed into Museon one more time this time she focused her energy into a area Teleport. Kyle recongised what Eevee is doing so he went close up and Museon used Teleport and they all are now in the middle of Treasure Town. Museon fainted and they landed hard in the middle of the cross roads.<br>"She did it! we are all home!" said Melody. "Oh no... not him... and HIM!" and Melody was staring into Kyle and Darkrai. Darkrai was clutching Eevee in his hands while Kyle is watching. Melody realised that they didn't hear her yet so she pretend to be asleep but listening.  
>"So she is the one who killed Mom and Dad?" muttered Kyle.<br>"Yes she did... i saw it with my own eyes." Melody heard enough and she jumped up.  
>"You are wrong! Eevee wouldn't kill anyone! She was convinced that she was orphan and had always wanted to meet her parents let alone kill them." said Melody.<br>"But Darkrai said she was crazy and she murdered them."  
>"Did it occur to you that your parents died the day before your birth?" said Melody.<br>"How did you know?" said Darkrai looking very nervous.  
>"I did my research... Darkrai chased after your parents and your parents just had the chance to drop off Eevee and was taking you to a new place when Darkrai got to them." Kyle was now Convinced that Darkrai was lying to him.<br>"YOU LIAR!" and he shot a Shadow Ball at Darkrai. Darkrai dodged it and used Dark Pulse on the both of them.  
>"I was being lied to..." said Kyle.<br>"Not completely he helped you understand your universal bond with your sister..."  
>"You know... Melody... your kinda cute..." and Kyle and Melody looked at each ohr and blushed but Darkrai wasn't done with them.<br>"Lets continue that after this!" and Melody rushed to Eevee and stuffed her with Revival Herbs. Eevee woke up and she nearly attacked Kyle.  
>"Stop Eevee..." said Melody sitting down on Eevee's tail. "He is on our side now..."<br>"I am really sorry Sister... but now we have a bigger crisis on our hand!" Eevee trust him this time and she used her Museon powers to heal up the whole guild and now they are ready to face Darkrai and his army of Dark Pokemon. Eevee and Kyle both transformed into Museon and Luneon and now they are focusing their attacks on Darkrai himself. Museon's Fusion Orbs are dealling damage to Darkrai but Darkrai already shielded himself with Protect. Kyle leapt up behind him and used Feint and it smashed through the protect.  
>"Why don' you two just give up and join your parents!" yelled Darkrai. Museon used a Swirl Light attack combining with Kyle's Dark Swirl to make a Duo Swirl attack and it injured Darkrai.<br>"Thats it! Time to destory!" and Darkrai went up high into the sky and Charged up something. The Dark Pokemon had all been knocked out.  
>"This is bad..." said Melody. "Darkrai's energy is beyond believe and he can create a bomb that can destory this part of the world."<br>"... i think we need to visit our old friends..." said Pikachu.  
>"Not them! They are totally loonies!"<br>"Come on they are a rescue team too..."  
>"Rescue teams are only involved in Rescue opperation... alright lets go seek their help." Museon and Luneon both reverted to their Eevee formes.<br>"Eevee... i am so sorry about my behaviour eariler..." and he walked off to join Melody. Suddenly Charmander and Bayleef and Shaymin came by and joined Eevee.  
>"How do you think Darkrai will take to charge up that bomb?"<br>"A week..." said Eevee. " Or less."  
>"Ok... we need just 1 day to reach our friends and we will use the rest to find Darkrai... but w can only take a few people wih us and they must be..." So in the end Melody, Pikachu, Shaymin, Bayleef, Charmander, Kyle and Eevee are going on the trip. Eevee and Kyle cannot stop looking at each other. Melody was just in front of them leading the way.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"To visit a few old friends." <p>


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After several hours of walking from Treasure Town, They all landed up in the middle of Mt. Thunder.  
>"We are close... This is Mt. Thunder... home of Zapdos..." panted Melody as she stopped by the base. "I am too exhausted to continue..." Kyle came up to Melody and whispered something and soon they are on their way with Melody resting on Kyle's back.<br>"I think that there is something going on between them..." whispered Charmander to Eevee and Shaymin and Bayleef and he was right as Melody couldn't stop blushing and looking at Kyle. They soon reached a strange building in a shape of a Torchic.  
>"Thats their building but first..." said Melody getting off Kyle and walking up the the front steps.<br>"Torchic? You home?" asked Melody and suddenly a Torchic emerged from the building.  
>"Oh hello Melody! Pikachu!" said someone else behind them, it was Mudkip. "What are you doing here today?" Eevee finally took a clear look at them. Mudkip and Torchic both are wearing blue scarfs and they have a sort of a badge similar to theirs and their bags are also similar.<br>"Lets go talk in your base..." and they went into the base.  
>"Erm i will just take a look around this place." and Eevee went around and taking a look and she went into the Pokemon Square.<br>"Excuse me who are you?" asked Caterpie as Eevee passed by.  
>"I am Eevee of Pokemon Exploration Team Starlight..."<br>"Exploration Team? Like Melody and Pikachu? From Treasure town?"  
>"Yes... you are very well informed..." said Eevee. Caterpie was about the same size as Eevee.<br>"What age are you?" asked Caterpie  
>"I am only 6..."<br>"Oh i am only 4..." said Caterpie.  
>"Ok i will now take my look around town..." and Eevee headed off but Caterpie followed her.<br>"Anything i can do for you?" asked Eevee.  
>"I thought maybe you need a tour guide."<br>"I think i better return..." and Eevee went back to the Torchic building.  
>"Ahh Eevee! Team PokeRes are willing to help us but they need to visit Xatu." They all took their time around the Pokemon Square. Eevee went into Whiscash Pond to find Caterpie and Pichu.<br>"MELODY!" and Pichu and Caterpie went and hug Melody.  
>"Melody so you know these kids?" asked Eevee.<br>"Yup these little ones got into trouble when we were first here and Team PokeRes are a very flexible team and with them we saved these little ones..."  
>"You know you are very cute." said Pichu to Eevee.<br>"Now where have i heard that before..." muttered Eevee.  
>"EEVEE! good to see you!" said someone and suddenly Eevee got slammed down by someone.<br>"You became softer than ever."  
>"Vulpix do you mind getting off." said Eevee and he got off.<br>"Why are you here?"  
>"Do you think that i let come you come alone."<br>"I am not alone..."  
>"VULPIX GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" and then the little ones crowd around Vulpix and Eevee managed to get away. The little ones are playing with Vulpix's tails while Melody and Eevee left Whiscash Pond.<br>"They are back now with a Teleportation Gem." said Charmander running by. Suddenly they met another Rescue Team.  
>"Ahh Melody!" said Charizard.<br>"Oh my Team ACT its been awhile!"  
>"Have you been well? and whose your friend?"<br>"Very well and this is Eevee... well erm..."  
>"I can read your mind, you know..."<br>"Silly me of hiding anything..." so Melody spilled everything that is going on.  
>"That is indeed a problem..." said Alakazam. They headed to the Base and then suddenly a mail came for Team PokeRes about a important client.<br>"This is a emergency! you all wait till we get back and they dashed off."  
>"Thats a Rescue Team for you... always on the move..."<br>"What is the difference?"  
>"Well... not much its just Rescue Team handle more in depth Rescue operations while Eploration handles mostly exploring."<br>"So what are we going to do with this?"  
>"To visit SkyLands... We need to stop Darkrai and we have only 6 days to do it or 5 days..." Meanwhile back in clouds, Darkrai is still Charging up the shadow bomb and he is losing energy at all.<br>"When this bomb blows, this world will be the way i like it and none of the 2 troublesome Twins are going to stop me." 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Eevee woke up from her sleeping bag in a damp morning and she walked outside. She looked up into the sky and she suddenly saw a huge dark orb in the sky.  
>"Oh no... Darkrai is nearing the completion of that bomb..." muttered Eevee. Kyle suddenly walked out of the building and went beside Eevee.<br>"You know... Eevee... i been thinking... are we the ones that should stop Darkrai?" said Kyle. Eevee was extremely surprised that Kyle was being very friendly unlike what the bad start they both started off on. Kyle didn't stay out for long and he went back into the building. Eevee took a little trip to Whiscash Pond to get a little movitation before their trip to stop Darkrai. She looked around Whiscash Pond and was resting by the side grass when suddenly someone moved in the water.  
>"Whose there?" asked Eevee looking at the water and now it emerged to the surface, it was Whiscash.<br>"Well what do we have here? A little girl?" said Whiscash.  
>"I am just trying to clear my mind before a rough mission to stop Darkrai from finishing his bomb."<br>"Well looks like its a extreme burden for you? but what of your friends." Eevee suddenly realised that she only been counting herself not her friends and her brother.  
>"Thanks for the talk i will get going now..." said Eevee and she went back to the building.<br>"Hey Eevee! We are back!" said Mudkip as they returned.  
>"How did it go?" asked Eevee.<br>"We just have to pick up a friend." said Torchic and suddenly a Riolu came out with a Rescue Team Badge.  
>"Alright now that we are all set! Lets go to Sky Lands." and all 9 pokemon grabbed a little of the teleportation gem and soon they are zapped up into the land of the sky.<br>"First things first... we need to pay a visit to the master of the sky, Rayquaza." and Team PokeRes led the way.  
>"Did i mention that Mystery Dungeons are also available in this part of the world."<br>"I was aware of that." and they entered Sky Tower. Sky Tower is a Mystery Dungeon and they had to enter seperately. First one to enter is Team PokeRes followed by Team PokeLife and Team Starlight. Kyle joined Team PokeLife for this mission as Team Starlight is full. Eevee entered the dungeong nervously with Charmander, Bayleef and Shaymin but they encountered a lot of seriously powerful pokemon.  
>"Look out Charmander! Its a Solrock!" yelled Eevee and she launched a Shadow Ball towards Solrock. Shaymn as in sky forme flew up and used Energy Ball. Solrock blasted them with Solarbeam.<br>"This is not good..." said Eevee as Charmander nearly got knocked out by that Solarbeam. "I think i should use Museon's power..."  
>"No! You will need it most when battling Darkrai with Kyle." said Shaymin.<br>"Charmander! Care for a little combo?" said Eevee.  
>"Sure!" and They used a combo of Flamethrower and Ice Beam and it sprayed a lot of water on Solrock and it fled.<br>"Come on we lagging behind." and they quickly caught up the pace and soon they reach the middle of Sky Tower and they caught up with the rest of them.  
>"Wow you all took your time! we wasted a lot of valuable time here..." said Riolu.<br>"Take it easy, Riolu... we got lots of time."  
>"I mean really! YOU! can you tell me what happend!" and Riolu pointed to Eevee whom just came in with a heavy Treasure Bag.<br>"Sorry about Riolu... he was a prodigy at Exploring and Rescuing and he was a soloist and very **critical." said Mudkip to Eevee after she was scolded harshly by Riolu. Eevee was near tears as they proceed onward.  
>"Come on Eevee... we need to go..." Eevee wallked behind them when suddenly she heard something. Eevee took a look and she saw a Flygon about to fire a Fire Blast attack at Bayleef and Shaymin.<br>"Bayleef! Shaymin! Get out of the way!" and Eevee used Take Down and pushed Bayleef and Shaymin out of way as the Fire Blast came down. Eevee got hit by the Fire Blast but she managed to stand and fire a Hidden Power attack at Flygon.  
>"Eevee are you hurt?" and Charmander took a look at Eevee.<br>"I am fine... lets go..." but Eevee doesn't look too good as her fur is slight charred. they soon reached the top.  
>"Rayquaza isn't here..." said Torchic as they came up. Suddenly a Tropius came up and landed softly.<br>"You all here to help with the crisis?" asked Tropius pointing to the huge black ball in the middle of the cloud sea. Eevee looked furious and she swapped forms and took off quickly and her Sonic path. Kyle took off after her on his own Dark Path.  
>"Meet you all at the Darkrai's area." and he went after her. Eevee wasn't going to let Darkrai win not after what she had done to save the world with Melody. They suddenly saw that the huge orb was just something that kept all of the legendary pokemon out as Dialga, Palkia, Rayquaza, Reshiram and Zekrom floated outside and blasting the orb with their attacks.<br>"What..."  
>"We are unable to enter the orb!" Eevee didn't stop and she just dashed into the orb only to get repelled backwards and she landed softly on a cloud.<br>"Sister you are being rash!" said Kyle as he landed and the rest of the gang caught up.  
>"I cannot believe it... so close and yet so far..." said Eevee as she reverted and went up close to the orb's borders.<br>"Eevee take it easy..." said Melody. Kyle also reverted and went up to Eevee. Riolu looked at the orb and Eevee also took a look.  
>"If it keeps out powerful pokemon, i wonder if i can.." said Eevee and she walked into the orb.<br>"Wait Eevee i am comming!" and Kyle jumped in and everyone did. Eevee and Kyle are greeted by the sight of Darkrai just finishing charging up the bomb.  
>"Darkrai!" said Eevee and Kyle.<br>"So you 2 want to play now?" Eevee had a feeling that she couldn't use her Museon for in this area so she used Swift. Darkrai used Dark Pulse to counter it but a bit of the Dark Pulse hit Eevee and she flew off. Riolu came in with Arua Sphere attack and it knocked back Darkrai.  
>"Riolu... nice to see you again" laughed Darkrai. "Hows your mother." Riolu looked furious as he used Focus Punch. Eevee found a strange orb and she used Swift to destory it and the orb border dropped and Eevee and Kyle are free to Transform and now they battle Darkrai with everyone's help.<br>"You think you can win me? Too late to stop me..." and suddenly there was a large explosion and Eevee look below her and there is a huge crater.  
>"No... i was too late..." <p>


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"No... We were too late..." said Museon as she sank to the ground, overwhelmed with sadness. Kyle landed beside her and mourned with her for the lost of their beloved Treasure Town and all the Pokemon that were there at the time.  
>"Wait... Oh no! TWINLEAF Village!" said Museon and she rushed off to find Twinleaf Village charred and destoried. Museon landed and looked around.<br>"Pikachu? Uncle Raichu? Please be alive!" after looking around she found... Piplup and the rest of the gang... dead...  
>"This cannot be happening!" cried Museon and suddenly she saw something moving.<br>"PIKACHU!" said Museon as she moved over to Pikachu.  
>"Who... a..re yo..u?" asked Pikachu whom was barely alive. Museon reverted to Eevee and it shocked Pikachu.<br>"Eev..ee gr..eat... to se..e y..ou" and Eevee trying to make sure Pikachu remains alive.  
>"I am so sorry... we were too slow... i could have stop this... but i didn't!" but Pikachu cut her off.<br>"Don't...be... silly..." panted Pikachu. "You... did... your... best... i... had... been... prouder... than... no..." and Pikachu lost conscious.  
>"PIKACHU!" and Eevee shook Pikachu hard but it was no use... he was gone forever like her parents. "NOOOOOOoooooo..." screamed Eevee and Kyle landed in time to stop her.<br>"Sister! Stop!" and Eevee stopped screaming but not crying.  
>"Look... i am crying too... i made friends and memories here..." and Kyle took her back to the Sky land where the rest are waiting.<br>"Eevee... Kyle... did they all... survive?" asked Melody timidly but seems to know to awnser wasn't going to be good.  
>"Nobody... survived that..." said Kyle softly as he took another look. Charmander and Bayleef came to Eevee.<br>"Eevee! was Twinleaf village affected?" asked Charmander, Eevee nodded and not saying a word while crying.  
>"Did our friends survive?" asked Bayleef and Eevee shook her head and suddenly they all sank down. While Darkrai looked over whats left of his bomb, Everyone cried.<br>"Wait let me talk to Darkrai..." and Eevee left the group and went as close as she can get to Darkrai.  
>"Darkrai... Are you crying too?" and everyone was surprised at that question and they all looked at Darkrai whom WAS indeed crying.<br>"QUIET!" and Darkrai launched a Dark Pulse attack and it sent Eevee backwards but Eevee although hurt... got up and walked back to where she was.  
>"You are feeling the pain of what you did right?" asked Eevee when she reached back her position.<br>"SHUT UP!" and Darkrai fired a powerful Shadow Ball that sent Eevee back. Darkrai flew right up and grabbed Eevee and held her down.  
>"I understand you... for once in my life... with all of this destruction... i can imagine what kind of feelings are going through you right now..." muttered Eevee.<br>"EEVEE! Darkrai get off of her!"  
>"Everyone its alright..." said Eevee.<br>"What?"  
>"Look Darkrai... if you are not feeling that powerful sadness... feel free to take me down..."<br>"Are you thinking that i won't do it? i swear i will!" said Darkrai.  
>"I am not challenging you at all Darkrai... i just lost Everything in that explosion so whats the difference..." Darkrai splashed tears onto Eevee's fur. its almost as if Darkrai is feeling what Eevee is feeling through a bond together. Darkrai suddenly grabbed Eevee tightly and threw her off the clouds and Eevee is falling to the remains of Treasure Town.<br>"Why isn't she saving herself! She can't be serious about dieing!" and Kyle transformed and went after Eevee to find Eevee on another Pokemon's back.  
>"Wait isn't that... Cresselia!" said Melody as Cresselia flew up and placed Eevee back onto the clouds.<br>"Darkrai... i should have known... This is unforgivable!" and Cresselia took down Darkrai untill he is near his end. Cresselia was about to finish Darkrai off when Eevee took the final blow for Darkrai.  
>"Eevee! Are you hurt? Why did you stop me..." asked Cresselia. Darkrai saw the whole thing.<br>"If you kill him... what will you achieve by that?" asked Eevee and Cresselia stopped in her tracks.  
>"Throughout my life i learn the value of life time and time again... and this is the time where... i want all life to mean something!" and Eevee started to glow in a bright blinding light.<br>"I wish that the world is given a second chance... i wish that i can see my friends again... i wish to see my parents... i wish to make friends with EVERYONE!" and suddenly a new Pokemon appeared behind her... It was the god of the PokeWorld, Arceus. Melody was surprised as Arceus came. Eevee went into Museon form and went over the world that is lost.  
>"I am fulfilling destiny? well it never felt this good..." said Museon as she engulf the world in a blinding light. Melody opened her eyes to find that the world was what it was before the bomb hit and they are all on the flower garden beside Treasure Town.<br>"Eevee... made... a... mircale..." said Melody as she said Eevee on the floor. "Eevee!" and when she was about to make contact. Eevee's body started to vapourize.  
>"Eevee... no! Not you..." cried Melody as slowly more pokemon gathered. Eevee gave Melody a few words and soon she totally vanished.<br>"What did she say?" asked Chatot.  
>"She said... no matter what all life have a meaning and purpose... be it good or bad... everyone has their destiny... they need to take that first step to achieve it..." and that closes the book on Eevee's Story... The Story of Life.. After a few years... Melody and Kyle got married and had a few Eevee babies while Darkrai was as good as gold after what happend. Melody picked up one of her Eevees and named her after Eevee as a tribute to her friend and the first thing they taught them was... Life is priceless...<p>

The End 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After a few years after Eevee passed on, Melody and Kyle and their 3 Eevee babies; Chloe, Ken and Eevee are on their way to meet the rest in Twinleaf Village.  
>"Wait a minute..." said Eevee as she saw something glittering in flower garden and she went to take a look.<br>"Eevee! Where are you going?" asked Melody and she went after her, leaving Chloe and Ken with Kyle.  
>"Whats this..." and Eevee dug it out and held it out in the sunlight. Melody stopped in her tracks.<br>"Thats... thats... Eevee... give it to me please..." and Eevee gave Melody the strange items. Melody started to cry into those things.  
>"Mommy? Don't cry..." said Eevee as Kyle and her sibling came closer.<br>"Melody? Are those... my sister's?" asked Kyle and Melody nodded. Chloe and Ken looked at their parents whom seems to be very sad over someone.  
>"Daddy? who is your sister?" asked Chloe.<br>"Chloe... she is the statue in the middle of Treasure Town." said Kyle. Chloe and Ken looked at each other.  
>"She is the statue?"<br>"No she was once alive but now..." and he started to cry too. They managed to reach TwinLeaf Village.  
>"What happend to the two of you?" asked Pikachu as they came by. Melody was about to say when Bayleef and Ivysaur came by.<br>"What a nice reunion!" said Bayleef and Charmander and the rest came.  
>"Look at what my little Eevee found..." and Melody held out a Music Necklance and 2 twin broaches.<br>"Isn't that... Where did you find it?" asked Bayleef.  
>"At the very place where she vapourized."<br>"I really miss Eevee... I wish that she is alive again."  
>"Me too..." they all are wishing when little Eevee suddenly took the Necklance and tried it on.<br>"Little Eevee! That is..." and suddenly Little Eevee seems to look like Eevee and then Melody pinned on the Broaches on her.  
>"Looks like Eevee have returned in a second life."<br>"What do you mean?" asked Little Eevee as she suddenly coughed out ice.  
>"I think this... Better..." <p>


End file.
